Vegeta´s pride
by Aannaa
Summary: I watched DBZ again and had an idea about vegeta and his love for his family, starts with the 3 years gap, believe it or not, we have reached majin Vegeta and he is blasting anyone who doesn´t review!
1. Chapter 1

**1. The big explosion, again (part 1)**

It had been a peaceful week at Capsule Corp., at least as peaceful as it could get when you have a crazy-about-training-all-day alien house guest, and when the only daughter of the Brief´s family had just had her latest breakup with her on-off boyfriend, Yamcha.

Her parents had never interfered in her relationship with Yamcha, actually, they have never interfered with anything she did, ever. She had been a spoiled brat in that sense, but this time she had to thank them for leaving her alone, till she could get over the fact that this was really the last breakup. She paced her room full of furious indignation, she couldn´t believe the cheek of the man, he told her that he had met someone new, another girl and that it was for the best.

-"How dare he?"- Bulma was angrier than usual-"For the best? It might be the best for him ….but, What about me?"

But she had to admit that this was not entirely Yamcha´s fault, he had not cheated on her, he had decided to tell her the truth before anything happened with the other girl. And, there was the fact that they had been kind of distant before that, something had happened between them that had little by little destroyed what they once shared. It had been like raindrops, that everyday had eroded their love. Or so she saw it. Yamcha had said more or less the same, and he had told her that those raindrops had a name and a pair of angry eyebrows attached to it.

-"What are you trying to say?"- Bulma had been so shocked

-"Come on, Bulma, do not play naïve with me, I know that you fancy him"- he replied-"everyone can see it, your mom knows, your dad too, I bet he is the only one who hasn't found out, and that is simply because he can only think in one thing: training"

-"First of all, a whole world of no"- said Bulma, who had to turn away so Yamcha couldn´t see that she was blushing-"he is a monster, a crazy alien, obsessed with Goku and his royal pride….and secondly, why do you have to create these lies to justify what you are doing?"

-"Lies? Funny coming from you. I have told you the truth, I meet another girl, I am sorry, but I am sure that you found someone else way before I did. I hope we can remain friends…that is why I decided to tell you this now."- he said.

That was weeks ago. Bulma was so angry she decided to avoid seeing anyone, specially the proud prince. He delighted in have verbal fights with her; annoying her was his idea of a hobby, and she was in no mood to indulge him. He made her mother promise that she would not tell anyone what had happened with Yamcha and that she could have her meals in her room till she was feeling better.

It was late and she was tired of being in such a small space, besides, she was over her grief already and ready to kick someone´s behind in order to feel better. She went to the kitchen to find something tasty to eat and she turned on the light. Someone else was already there. Vegeta was stuffing himself in the Saiyan manner, which could be quite disgusting to watch, but Bulma was more than used to it. He looked up and saw her. He almost choked on a piece of chicken when he saw the blue-haired girl dressed in her pj´s but he forced himself to concentrate on his food, making an effort to ignore the fact that he was happy to see her.

Vegeta was as proud as he could be, he could not accept the idea that had missed her. At first he hadn´t noticed that she wasn´t there. He trained, ate, and demanded more equipment, just like any other day. Then one night, when he was exhausted, resting on the floor of the gravity room, he realized that he hadn´t spoken to anyone in the last two days. He had not fighter her with verbal puns and acid remarks, he had not enjoyed torturing her with his witty comebacks and she had not shouted her anger and frustration at him for weeks. It was a weird feeling, he felt something was missing, and it was her. That stupid woman he despised, or that he thought he despised…..he wasn´t so sure anymore…maybe it was because she was quite attractive, he had already notice that when he met her the first time, but she was busy flirting, shouting, running and being with Kakarot´s gang. He could remember when she was inviting him to stay at her house, calling him "little one", he was still so angry about that, and then, out of the blue, she said that he was a bit attractive too. And that left him speechless…he had never met anyone that could do that without an energy blast. While they waited for the dragonballs to recharge in order to ask for new Namek, he had to endure living in the same quarters with all those green nameks, but what infuriated him more than the litlle walking peas was the presence of that good-for-nothing boyfriend that Bulma had.

Suddenly, Vegeta realized that scar-face had not been around much lately, and a grin appeared in his face. So that was the reason the woman had not been feeling herself these days and why he had been deprived of his favourite hobby.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it, English is my 2nd language, so I am sorry for any possible mistake...I hope I will be able to finish the story, )


	2. ep2

**The big explosion, again (Part 2)**

-What are you staring at?"- Vegeta growled when he noticed that she had been looking at him for a while

-"I was just wondering if a saiyan could die of indigestion. I have never seen anybody, not even Goku, eat so much chicken!"- Bulma said, she had been admiring his broad shoulders and the strong muscles of his neck but, of course, she prefer to lick her boots before admitting it to him, she could imagine his smirk and how he would laugh at her. Besides, she was not going to give in and accept that maybe she actually fancied the dark prince a little bit (basically, because she fancied him a whole lot) because that would prove that Yamcha was right and she was wrong, and that was, simply, not going to happen.

-"So Kakarot can´t eat this much?"- was Vegeta´s question.

-"How old are you? Three? I can´t believe that it makes you so happy to think that you can be better than Goku in something, even if it is so useless as eating chicken"- Bulma was so amazed that she forgot that she was actually trying to ignore the fact he was attractive, a verbal fight was starting, and she was planning to win this one.

-"My age is none of your business, woman"- he answered a bit angry, he didn´t want to admit that he was older than her and that in fact he had felt a slight pang of happiness when he thought he had won Kakarot in something. But that didn´t actually matter, Vegeta sensed that the woman was getting ready to fight and that delighted him more than he could admit, the fun was just starting. Darn, he had to confess that he had missed her a lot. She might be a weak earth woman, but she was fun to have around, not all the time, of course….

-"Of course it is not. According to you my only business and purpose in this life is to be your servant, Isn´t it? Well, sorry to break out the news for you, but here, in this planet, in this very same house, the only member of royalty I can see is me…I am the princess here…."- Bulma replied

-"What? You dare compare yourself to me? I am the Prince of all Saiyans, a warrior race, mighty and more powerful than any other. I could erase you from the face of the Earth with a finger"- he yelled at her, enjoying every minute of it

-"To be the Prince of all Saiyans isn´t as important as it used to be since there are only two saiyans left, and one is the stinky being that is eating all of my chicken"- Bulma looked at him and then added-"You really smell like a royal piece of dung…ugh!"

Vegeta was about to reply to that but he did smell awful, he had been training like mad and since she hadn´t been around to remind him that he was all dirty he had not paid any attention to it. Her parents were either to polite or they simply didn´t care, because not once they have mentioned him anything about his personal odour. He raised an eyebrow, considering whether it was better to give in to her demand or to continue the conversation.

-"Well? Is all that dirt blocking your amazing power to produce sarcastic comebacks?"- Bulma continued.

-"If I take a shower would you shut up and let me eat without your constant yapping?"- Vegeta asked not too politely.

-"Deal"- she answered offering her hand

-"Then, move out of my way, woman"- he yelled and walked as mighty as he could towards the shower.

His act was not fooling her, she knew she had won this one, he was doing what he wanted, and in a way she felt that this was just one of the first battles where she will be the winner, although he would act as if he was the one who had all the power. Men, they were such big kids sometimes…she looked at the mess in the kitchen and laughed. It was like having Goku for dinner, although, Vegeta was far more interesting in a certain way. It might be his all-broody attitude but he was quite sexy. She blushed and thanked Kami that she was alone.

Vegeta mused under the shower, that woman was a piece of work. Her body was okay, well, better than that. In fact, she was alluring, especially if you compare her with other women. Not that he had paid much attention to women in his life, at first he had been forced to concentrate only on survival. His father was killed, his planet annihilated, he was as alone as he could be, and he was just a child. But he had his pride, the memory of what his father had taught him about the Saiyan warriors, legendary myths about their strength and fearlessness, and that was all he had back then, memories and a dream, to become strong enough to revenge his lost race.

He shuddered at the memory of those cold and dark years under Frieza´s army. He had been one of the worst killers in the universe but that was all in the past. Or not? Sometimes it was hard to tell. He didn´t felt the same anger, he was obsessed with surpassing Kakarot but killing him didn´t seem such a good idea as before. He let the hot water clean his body and thought about it for a second. Maybe it was this stupid planet, Kakarot was a powerful Saiyan but he certainly lacked the ruthlessness of their people. He had always blamed the fact that he was brain damaged but maybe it was the atmosphere here, or the water…or the women. Vegeta shook his head. What was he doing thinking about women? He needed to focus more on training and less on earthly matters. He turned the water off and put his hand on the handle of the crystal door of the shower. He was busy fighting his inner demons so he didn´t hear her coming in.

-"I am leaving you some towels and clothes"- Bulma was saying while she put them in a nearby table, she heard a noise behind her and turned around, just to find herself face to face with a wet, angry and extremely naked saiyan.

-"Woman!"- yelled Vegeta outraged-"Turn around, now!"

-"What for? I have already seen the goodies"- Bulma turn herself around, her right hand half covering her mouth, she was not sure whether she should laugh at his indignation or just be shocked by his physical appearance.

"How can you….why have you…? Sometimes, you are so vulgar"- Vegeta grabbed a towel and covered himself.

"I said I was coming, I thought you were in the shower or else I wouldn´t have, well, you know. I wasn´t interested in watching a naked warrior, you are all covered in scars"- She replied facing him again.

True enough, his body was a map of all the fights he had won in his life. Bulma was impressed and a bit sad, but not repulsed as she thought she might have been and Vegeta noticed it. A small grin appeared in his face.

-"You like what you see, woman?"- He asked her

-"I told you once that you could live here if you controlled your animal instincts about me. No naughty things from you, mister"- Bulma crossed her arms in front of her in a fashion that looked similar to Vegeta´s

-"What? What are you implying? Do you think I am flirting? You think I could be interested in YOU? Honestly woman, you are more stupid than what I thought, and it was you who interrupted my shower, not the other way around, so do not fool yourself"- He laughed angrily.

-"Fine, as long as we have settled it"- Bulma charged out of the room.

-"I think she liked what she saw"-Vegeta grinned in silence


	3. Chapter 3

**The big explosion, again (part 3)**

Later, that same night, Bulma was tired of doing nothing, she looked around her room, the floor was full of old magazines and notebooks and she decided to try some of the new designs she had for the battle droids that she had been preparing the last weeks while she was hidden in her room.

She went to the lab and started working on the blueprints, it was late but she was feeling great, as usual, she always enjoyed working there. It was relaxing to have to focus just on data and forget about other matters.

Vegeta was thinking more or less the same. It was so much easier to train than to try to understand what had just happened in the shower. He had enjoyed it, no doubt about that, but that was confusing as well. It was probably that it had been too long since he had been so close to a woman. Although, he had to admit that if the woman had been someone else, like Kakarot´s mate, he would not have been so tempted. Why on earth Kakarot lived with that woman was beyond his understanding. He decided to increase the strain on his already tired muscles with a bit more gravity. He had to be better than Kakarot, that was all that matter.

If only men could be as droids, Bulma fumed angrily, she could not stop thinking about the skin of a certain prince. She was sure that there was nothing as complicated as men in this world or in any other. Saiyans technically were not like "human men" but it was just the same, Bulma was unable to understand them. She had the idea that she knew Vegeta, even if it was true that apart from his name and royal rank she barely knew any other data regarding him, but he seemed simple enough. I mean, he was obviously obsessed with beating Goku and training, becoming super saiyan was probably top of his list of priorities too, and eating was more of a necessity than anything else. But apart from that it seemed like the world didn´t exist. And then there were moments like the one she had just lived that confused her, and there were the dreams. Once, she had heard him mumbling in his sleep, he was talking to his father and she was so curious, he seemed almost vulnerable back then. Bulma pressed a button and tried to make the droid work. She was frustrated. She pressed harder. That piece had to fit there. The button flashed a dangerous red and Bulma hit it hard ignoring the warning light.

A pair of masked men had entered capsule corp. They sneaked into the house and followed the noise Bulma was making by hitting the droid with the heel of her shoe. The men opened the door a little bit so they could see her shouting to the piece of metal and chips.

-"You are surely a male droid, how come you can´t be fixed? What is wrong with you lot?"- She was yelling at the top of lungs.

The men looked at each other surprised. They had heard the stories about the weird girl of the Briefs, but they have also heard about the money the family had thanks to the capsule inventions, and that was what they were after. The fact that she was also pretty made it all easier. They knew she was alone; her parents were out for a scientific convention in the city. The perfect moment, and the perfect plan. One prepared a bag for her and they entered in the lab with menacing faces.

-"Raise your hands and do not move, we are not going to hurt you if you follow our orders"- one of the men said

-"More men telling me what to do?"- Bulma was yelling but she has not stopped hitting the droid with her shoe-"Why me?"

-"Stop that noise right now"- Ordered one of the men

-"Make me"- she answered

The men looked at each other again; it was hard to believe that she was not scared, not a little bit. The first man started to walk towards her, but a fast shadow flickered near the door.

-"I wouldn´t dare if I were you, but of course, I wouldn´t try to kidnap her, she is more trouble than you can handle, it is virtually impossible to shut her up"- Vegeta said leaning in the door frame

-"We have guns"- said one of the kidnappers

-"So?"- Vegeta wasn´t impressed-"get lost"

-"We do not want to hurt you, follow our orders and we…."-the man started just to be interrupted by both Bulma and Vegeta

-"I do not take order from anyone"- they yelled at the same time and then they share a surprised look

-"This is all a mistake, I told you, it was too easy"- said one of the men to his companion

-"We came for her and we won´t leave without her"- Replied the other

-"Yes, you will leave now, and unless she wants to leave, she will stay"- Vegeta stated-"now, I am getting bored, get out, you know where is the exit"

Bulma was kind of impressed by the fact that Vegeta had not blasted them already; it was a nice feeling to think that he had restrained his killer instincts for once. The men were slowly retreating and she was smiling happily, with a shoe on her right hand when she saw Vegeta´s brow moving.

-"What is that awful sound?"- He demanded, the men ran away as fast as they could

-"What? What sound?"- Bulma looked around and then she saw the droid and its red light-"oh, that sound, ok. That is the warning sign to let us know that the droid is about to explode"

-"Stupid woman, why did you hit it with a shoe?"- Vegeta asked

-"I had nothing better at hand"- She answered calmly-"Don´t you think that we should get away now?"

Vegeta sensed the danger and grabbed her, the droid was about to blow the whole lab into oblivion, so they better hurry. His feet left the floor and he was soon flying to the living room with Bulma in his arms. It was a nice feeling to carry her, she felt soft and warm, but right now his concern was escaping the blast before it could hurt her.

The droid exploded and half of the contents of the lab ended up in the garden, next to the gravity room. Vegeta woke up and tried to disentangle himself from the mess of droid´s limbs and grass where he was lying. He looked around and saw her. She seemed to be okay, sitting nearby and grabbing her head with her hands.

-"Are you happy now?"- He asked her, but she seemed deaf, she was looking at him with sad bamby eyes, he started to worry.

-"I can´t hear you, I think it is because of the blast, I have a sound inside my ears, it is like the engine of a rocket."- she yelled.

-"Stupid woman, first she had to fight a droid with a shoe, then she was almost kidnapped by a pair of useless muggers, and finally she ends up deaf…no wonder scarface dumped her."- Vegeta mused, he tried to stand up but he felt a great pain in his left leg and fall back again-"What is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the story. As you asked me, my native language is Spanish. _

**The 3 days (Part 1)**

Bulma someohow heard him yelling in pain, it was true that the sound seemed distant and muffled but she felt it. She stood up and checked that her legs were working, she ran to him and saw that there was a huge metal rod that had insert itself in Vegeta´s leg, right on the middle of the thigh, rivulets of blood were running down his leg and she looked horrified at the size of the wound. Vegeta ignored her and grabbed the rod with both hands

-"No, wait, it you do it like that, you will only make it worse"- she advised

-"I know a thing ot two about wounds, woman, I have experienced my fair share of them"- he answered while he extracted the rod, he yelled and collapsed to the floor

Bulma leaned forward, trying to grab him but he was too heavy and both fell on the floor.

-"Leave me alone, woman, I can walk"- Vegeta shouted, he was not so sure he could anything with that leg but he was as angry as he could get and sooner or later he would be tempted to blast her for all the trouble she had caused, so it was better if she disappeared before that.

-"What?"- Bulma´s ear was still out of order-"you want to walk? Ok, I can hep you"

-"Get away, crazy woman"- vegeta showed his meaning why throwing her away from him.

-"Hey mister, no need to be so rude, I will help you alright, but you might try and say please instead of pushing me around"- Bulma was feeling kind of guilty so she forgot that he was being a complete jrk and stood up and tried to grab him.

-"What do you think you are doing?"- Vegeta was shocked after feeling her little hands touching his arms

-"I can´t hear well Vegeta, stop moving your mouth in front of me, I can´t hear you. Fighting now is going to be way boring so let´s get this done. I will carry you to your bed, put a bandage on your leg and let you steam alone, just what you love to do."- She grabbed his right arm and he stoop up leaning on her-"now, some help would be great, you had so much to eat that I can hardly carry you"

-"A prince does not need the help of a low level woman"- Vegeta said, mostly because he knew she was not hearing him and also because he really needed some help but his pride was refusing to ask for it.

-"No need to thank me"- Bulma saw him moving his lips but couldn´t hear a sound.

-"Of course not, look the state I am in for trying to help you, I should have let those men have you, my life would be easier"- Vegeta mused.-"Besides, once they had to cope with you for a couple of hours they would have gladly return you, woman, you such a pain in the…agh!"

-"You are bleeding badly. I will dress the wound now and I will call Krillin, he could bring some sensu beans, which will have you training again tomorrow."- Bulma was starting to worry, his training shorts were covered in blood.

-"That is the best idea you have had in a long time, woman."- Vegeta knew she was hearing him and he enjoyed the fact that he was complimenting her without witnesses.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Please R&R...Reviews make me hapy )_


	5. Chapter 5

**The 3 days (part 2)**

Bulma was talking on the video-phone, trying to find out what was Krillin telling her, Vegeta was tired of her endless yelling and demanded some silence, after all he was the one forced to be in bed with a huge wound in a leg due to the woman. Krillin didn´t want to enrage the saiyan anymore and decided to gesticulate his answers to Bulma. He had run out of sensu beans but he could send her some in three days.

-"Three days?"- Bulma asked

-"Three days!!????"- yelled Vegeta

-"Hey, no need to shout that much, even I could hear you"- Bulma said to him-"Ok, send them as soon as you can, Krillin, I do not know how we will manage till then"

-"Sure, Bulma, I will try my best"- Krillin was definitely happy that he was not in Bulma´s house right then and there.

-"It is not that bad, isn´t it? I mean, it will be just a couple of days and then you will be back on your feet, training, eating, annoying"- Bulma smiled at the saiyan prince

-"Three days like this? Not training? And that is good?"- Vegeta was shouting more than before-"Leave me alone, I will have to find another solution"

He tried to stand up but his leg was too badly hurt and the wound started bleeding again

-"Now, unless you plan to die on my floor I suggest you get back in bed, you stay still for a minute and I will dress that wound again."- Bulma said not too happy-"I do not want to spend the next days checking that your bandages are ok so I hope you will stop whining so much and you will try to act as a grownup"

-"Maybe if your bandages were better I could move and not bleed to death at the same time"- Vegeta replied

-"My bandages are better than good; I have done quite a few already. I have done too many things since I met Goku. Now turn around so I can see how is the other end of the wound."- She ignored his angry scowl, being so near him was strange, she had to be so close so she could hear him and also because she had to check that he was fine, but the smell of his skin was spicy and tempting. She touched his thigh and felt how he started trembling.

-"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"- She asked

-"Of course not, you cannot hurt me, I am a saiyan"- he protested, he buried his head on the pillow so she couldn´t see how he was blushing. That touch had felt so good.

-"This scar is not going to be a nice one, but I can see you have lots more around here, some are quite recent, the scar tissue is still pink"- She said, tracing a scar with her fingers

-"Could you stop that?"- Vegeta shouted

-"Sorry, I had no idea that mighty warriors could be ticklish"- she laughed

-"I am not that"- Vegeta slapped her hand away-"Now, if you do not mind, I will like to clean myself a little, I am covered in blood"

-"Well, no need to be modest now, I have already seen you naked, besides I have seen naked saiyans before. Why the way, where is your tail?"- Bulma didn´t know for sure why was she saying those things, inside she was ashamed of her forwardness but she had to admit that she was dying to know more about him

-"When have your seen another Saiyan naked?"- Vegeta demanded

-"Long time ago, the day I showed Goku what was a bubble bath, it was the first time I saw a tail…a saiyan´s tail, I was so surprised, of course I didn´t know anything about saiyans back then"- Bulma started. Vegeta´s eyes were looking at her, rage and something else building inside him. Kakarot had been in a bubble bath with Bulma, but, he had another mate, that noisy woman of his, so…

-"Do not look at me like that, it was not that kind of bath, besides, what is it to you?"- Bulma said and got up from his bed with a devilish grin-"I can do as I please, I am free and I have no commitments to anyone"

-"Sure, do whatever you want, I couldn´t care less"- He retorted. Actually, he did care, he hated the fact but he did. She had been so nice with him since he moved into her house, sometimes she was noisy, and irritant, even boring, but she was the only constant contact he had. If it wasn´t for her he would lead an even more lonely life. And for some unknown reason it was driving him mad to think of her in the bath with Kakarot.

-"You can leave now"- He yelled in front of her so she would listen to him.

-"As you wish, your royal highness…although for a highness you are rather short, don´t you think?"-Bulma left the room while Vegeta fought to control himself; he was so close to finally blast her out of this world.

That night Bulma went to check on him, he was having a nightmare, or so it looked like, he was thrashing around in bed and mumbling something. He had a fever and she pressed a wet cloth to his temples. She felt so guilty and at the same time sad. He was sick and nobody really cared if he lived or died. He was as alone as anyone could be. His family was dead, his kingdom destroyed, he had no friends and as far as Bulma knew, no girlfriend. It was true that his impossible temper was the reason why he was alone; nobody could stand his pride, his sarcasm, his anger or even his presence. He was a former killer, someone who had tried to kill them all. But Bulma knew he had changed, she had seen it just that very evening, he had not killed the kidnappers, he could have let them take her but he had decided to help her. He had an objective and he was fighting to achieve it, that was something she admired, and as her mother said, it is a quality that makes men attractive. Bulma smiled and cleaned his face with the cloth. He was having a really bad nightmare, he seemed to be suffering, Bulma´s heart felt for him.

-"Vegeta, I am here, do not worry, you are not alone, not anymore"- she whispered.

-"Father?"- Vegeta asked still sleeping

-"No, it is me, Bulma"- She replied grabbing his hand between hers

-"Father, help me, Freeza is toying with me, help me"- he shouted

-"Vegeta, relax, you are safe"- Bulma was starting to think it might be a good idea to wake him up

-"I can´t, father, I can´t, I am the last one, there is nobody else, I can´t"- Vegeta´s hand started pressing on Bulma´s, it was a bit painful.

-"Wake up, Vegeta, wake up"- Bulma said, she was afraid of losing her hand

Vegeta opened his eyes confused and when he saw where he was and what was he doing his confusion only got worse. He let go of Bulma´s hands as if she was on fire.

-"What? Did I…? how long have you been here?"- Vegeta asked

-"Enough"- she replied softly, she felt he needed a hug and leaned forward and did it. It was the first time she hugged a prince and it felt more or less like any other hug, the only difference was the tenderness she was feeling for that man, the great warrior who was trembling in her arms. She knew that he could kill her for that but she couldn´t move. Suddenly he made a move, she was expecting an angry order and to be pushed to the wall but what he did proved to be far more surprising.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Only 2 reviews, ( ...anyway, thanks to those 2


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a short chapter, I need to think what will happen next, and I hope I will get more reviews. Still, thanks for the ones I received._

**The 3 days**

She felt his lips on the sensitive skin of her neck, just under the jaw and she couldn´t believe it. She remained still, not sure about what she should do, or what she wanted to do. His lips were moving, slowly up and down her neck. It was the strangest thing ever. None was talking, or looking at the other one, and both were waiting for the other to do something that should decide what would happen next.

"Calm down, Bulma"- she told herself nervously,-"this is what you wanted, Isn´t it? Maybe not, but it sure feels good. It is been too long since a kiss had such an effect on me. This man knows how to kiss…Bulma! Snap out of it, he is a killer!...Bulma, wake up and do something!"

Vegeta was not thinking, he was enjoying the rush of blood in his veins, the feeling of her soft and warm skin on his lips and her arms around his broad shoulders. She was trembling and her hands were trying to find support on his back. He knew that for once he had managed to keep her quiet and under his control, and that was even better. He had to do something soon, he wouldn´t mind spending those three days kissing her neck but, honestly, he could think of better options.

Nevertheless he didn´t have to consider any other option as it was Bulma, who finally found the strength inside and kissed him with a hunger he had never experienced. It was funny to see how powerful she looked with her eyes clouded by passion and to hear her heartbeat going crazy close to his chest. Vegeta decided that he could endure three days of this "training" without problem, although of course he would be forced to make an effort and complain lots about it, after all, he had to be true to his annoying fame.

Bulma knew that she had the power to stop this and that if she left the room things could still go back to normal. He would not mention the kiss to anyone; their lives would just be exactly as before. Her mind was all foggy, she couldn´t think in anything but his body under hers. She looked into his eyes searching for clues, a reason for all that was going on.

Vegeta was going crazy, her scent was driving him wild and thinking about consequences and such things was not in his list of things to do. He noticed that she was staring at him and stopped for a second to look at her. She looked beautiful, her hair was hanging next to his face, her eyes huge and bright, her lips swollen by all his kisses and her cheeks had a rosy healthy blush. He kissed her softly and felt how she started responding again to his demands. Whatever it was that had made her stop was over.

Later that same night, Bulma slept curled up next to him, while the prince looked out the window, wondering what he was going to do. He could smell her hair and wanted to wake her up and start all over again with another session of lovemaking, but he knew that to do it again would be complicated. Earthling women tended to believe that if a man slept more than once with them there was some sort of commitment or relationship going on, and he would rather let Kakarot kill him that marry an earthling. He was a warrior and he had an objective in life, this had been just a bit of fun, and he wanted her to understand this. Looking at her he felt that he was lying to himself but he closed his eyes and tried to focus once again in his true desire, to be better than kakarot.


	7. Chapter 7

_I know there are many fics about this topic...I understand...still...thanks for the reviews guys )_

**The second day**

Bulma walked through the store; she was so distracted she had completely forgotten what she was doing there. The cart in her hands was constantly hitting the shelves and other people´s carts. She stopped for a moment in front of the frozen chicken and felt a sudden happiness. She loaded the cart with chicken and left it there. She would ask someone to pick it up for her when she arrived to the counter, after all, she was rich. She continued walking through the aisled of the huge supermarket and loaded some more carts with food stuff, her prince had a hell of a stomach and it was a good idea to have lots of food stored just in case.

That morning when she had finally opened her eyes he had already been awake. He was avoiding her gaze and she understood that he was too confused so she let him alone. He didn´t say anything which many women would have found insulting but she knew better. The fact that he hadn´t said anything was good. If he had just had his way with her he would have told her so in no time, he was remorseless, he was not a nice guy. But he needed time, and so did she.

Vegeta tried to stand up but the leg wasn´t ready yet. His saiyan abilities were kicking in but he couldn´t walk. Funny, now that he was dying to run away and escape as fast as he could, he was unable to. That woman was smarter that he thought, first she makes him and invalid and then she seduces him. He smirked, he knew that wasn´t exactly what had happened, after all, he was the one who started kissing her. That was right, he had been the one that seduced her, he was the on, who was he trying to convince? He was done for. If only he could walk away….

Bulma had been silently looking at the shelf of condoms for a while. She was not sure whether she should buy some or not. What had happened could be a one night stand thingy but maybe Vegeta wanted to give it another try. In which case, she wasn´t sure she wanted to try again, or not? It was overwhelmingly complicated and she felt the need to scream. She looked around, a bit ashamed of what she was doing. She didn´t want to be the girlfriend of such a crazy alien but she felt for him, that was for sure, she had already realized that he wasn´t that fierce and scary as he wanted everyone to believe he was. In fact, it seemed obvious to her that he had been alone for so long that he simply lacked the basic social skills that Goku mastered with ease. Well, at least Vegeta mastered other skills….Bulma bushed involuntarily just by remembering some of the things that had happened last night.

-"Bulma"- she heard and jumped startled. Chi Chi was walking towards her with a full cart and a huge smile on her face,

-"Chi Chi?"- Bulma had no idea what she was going to say if Chi Chi asked her why was she standing in front of a whole lot of condoms. –"What are doing here?"

-"Shopping, you silly, what else could I do here?"- Chi Chi noticed that she was very nervous and saw the shelf. Chi Chi knew this girl was her husband´s best friend but sometimes she wonder if she was not completely crazy. Chi Chi liked her, she seemed nice and smart but then she was losing her youth with that good-for-nothing boyfriend that would never ask her to marry and settle down. Bulma should act quickly and find herself a good husband like hers and have lots of babies. Maybe, if she was very lucky, she could have a beautiful boy as her Gohan, of course, in the eyes of Chi Chi no boy could be as perfect as her little angel but at least Bulma´s child would be normal and sometimes that seemed quite and advantage.

-"I have everything already over the counter"- offered Bulma-"would you let me help you?"

-"Thanks, but Goku came with me, the only thing is that he disappeared as usual as soon as we got near the supermarket. Honestly, I do not know why saiyans can´t be more of a help, with all their super strength and all…the only thing they do apart from training is…"-Chi Chi was in the middle of one of her usual chats

-"EATING"- both women shouted angrily, then they shared a look and started laughing

-"I almost forgot that you have a saiyan in your household too"- Chi Chi felt great, finally someone who could understand her, even if it was a completely different situation-"How is it to live with that monster? I can´t imagine why you let him stay"

-"Well, he is not that bad. Sometimes it is fun to have around"- she smiled-"he is training very hard, you can tell that to Goku, I am sure he would like to know it"

-"Yes, training is his favourite topic"- Chi Chi looked at her cart-"I must be going, I need some stuff for Gohan"

-"It is been nice to see you"- Bulma said and went to the counter

After an hour of shopping, Chi Chi went to the door of the supermarket searching for her husband, Son Goku appeared from behing a huge shelf, smiling.

-"Where have you been?"- She asked angrily-"I had to it all by myself, as usual"

-"I´m sorry Chi Chi but there was a special offer in the buffet bar and I was starving"- he answered, knowing all too well that she was to forgive him in a minute or two.

-"You are always hungry"- She stated-"but you missed Bulma, she was here buying tons of chicken for that other saiyan"

-"Bulma?"- Goku was interested-"So Vegeta is still training at her house? Was she…you know…any different?"

-"Different?"- Asked Chi Chi

-"Yes, you know, fatter or something?"- Goku asked

-"Sometimes you really worry me, you know that?"- Chi Chi looked at him with tenderness-"You might be losing it a bit with all that training."

-"How did she looked?"- Goku asked again

-"As usual, a bit nervous, now that you mentioned it"- Chi Chi said

Goku thought about it for a minute, he hoped that Bulma was nervous because she was already pregnant with Trunks. He had kept his part of the deal and nobody, apart from Piccolo, knew who the mysterious youth was, but Goku was worried that maybe something might have changed and that the baby would never be born and they needed Trunks, he was a strong warrior and you can never have enough of those. Besides, it would be great to have more saiyans, even if they were just half-saiyans. If things didn´t work out between Bulma and Vegeta he might have to talk with the prince about it, who knows? maybe he was not experienced in these matters? after all he was a warrior, and maybe had no idea how women worked...actually, Goku had to admit he was not exactly an expert, but he knew the basic skills.


	8. Chapter 8

**He will train again.**

Bulma left the capsule on the kitchen table and looked around; it was as messy as she left it last night. Well, at least now they had enough food to survive the two remaining days. Having an angry saiyan was one thing but if he was starving too, that could easily get ugly. She could hear him grunting on his room. She was not even curious to know what it was this time. She could figure that one out by herself. Right now what she needed was some more time to make up her mind about how she was planning to act. She hadn´t spoken to him since last night and she wasn´t sure what she wanted to say or, more importantly, hear.

-"Woman!!"- Vegeta yelled, he had sensed someone downstairs

-"Coming"- Bulma went upstairs and found him on the floor of the room, the bandage was torn and he looked pale.-"I told you to stay still for at least a day, I thought it was only me who had problems with hearing since the explosion"

-"Stop yelling and solve this"- Vegeta was beyond frustration, he had been forced to ask a human or help. He felt her arms around his shoulders while she helped him to get back into the bed. He had been preparing a sarcastic and cruel speech all morning. He was going to make her cry, while he laughed at her emotions, calling her weak, saying that emotions were for useless brats and that real warriors only cared about power. He was going to crash her heart in his hands and enjoy her suffering but the moment she touched him with her usual mixture of clumsiness and tenderness, the fight was over. He embraced her and both ended up in bed, Bulma on top of him.

-"Your bandage has to be changed, you will start bleeding again"- Bulma said nervously

-"If you change it now it will need to be changed again in no time"- Vegeta smirked

The following morning, Bulma was reading a magazine, letting her imagination fly in the living room. She had been in love before, or so she thought, but it ended up badly. Yamcha was a nice guy but not the man of her dreams, of course, thinking that Vegeta was her charming prince was far from true. They had been together, physically, but that was all it was. He wasn´t nicer to her and he still called her "woman" and yelled at her. But she was in love, she knew it, she could feel it in her bones and although it was scary it felt right. So she looked at a picture in the magazine and found herself thinking if Vegeta would like to see her dressed like that. Someone was at the door and Bulma went to open it. It was Krillin. She was not sure if she was happy to see him but she smiled at her friend as usual.

-"Hey, Bulma, I came with the senzu beans you needed. How is Vegeta doing?"- Asked Krillin-"Has he been mean to you? I bet he has been shouting and demanding things all this time"

-"You have no idea"- She smirked, Krillin didn´t like her smirk, it reminded him to much of the prince, maybe Bulma was spending too much time around that jerk as Yamcha had told him just last night.

-"Well, at least it is over now, here you go"- Krillin passed her a small pouch with the beans-"there are four of them, just in case"

-"Thanks, Krillin"- Bulma´s smile faded a little bit."Do you want something to eat or drink?"

-"No, thanks Bulma, I better get going. You know, training and stuff"- Krillin didn´t want to risk it, he was not ready to see Vegeta so soon.

-"Okay, then, see you"-Bulma closed the door and repeated to herself his words "it´s over now"….she knew it, once he could walk and train, all that had happened between was over. Maybe it was better that way, after all it was not like they had a great future waiting for them, and she was not thinking on the androids but more on the fact that he wasn´t in love with her and that sooner or later he would break her heart and she would end up in tears. She knew he would never ask her to marry him, in fact, he might never even call her by her name….

Vegeta could feel the energy returning to his body, he felt no more pain and he was ready for a fight. It was the greatest feeling of all, he was a warrior again, ready for more training. He jumped out of bed and searched the room for his spandex training outfit. He didn´t even see her looking at him with pain in her eyes. He left the room without acknowledging her presence at all.

----------------------------------------

_I have decided to change a bit my original idea, it will be more like the title, about Vegeta´s pride and love for his family and less about the 3 years gap, so bear with me till I figure how to do it...but I will try to finish the fic and I hope you like it )_


	9. Chapter 9

**The long goodbye**

Vegeta trained all day long, he didn´t even appeared to eat. Bulma felt on the verge of tears but kept reminding herself that she knew it; it was not a true surprise to see his behaviour. He was an arrogant, selfish bastard. Still, it hurt like hell. She felt for him, more than she had ever wanted to. With a last look at the GR she went back to her bed. It had been a long and horrible day. She tried to sleep but it was impossible. She missed his hand on her body and the husky voice he used when they were together, how his breath caressed her lips before a kiss. It was just too good to be over so soon. Nevertheless, she refused to cry, not for him. She was not that kind of girl.

Vegeta punched and kicked as hard as he could but his training lacked his usual concentration and it was driving him nuts. His mind kept wandering to that woman and her scented skin. It was unfair that she had to smell so nicely, it made it all much more difficult. It was irritating!

-"Damn, I can´t continue like this, this is pointless. I need to focus or I´ll never make it. I have always wanted to become a super saiyan, ever since my father told me that I could do it, that it was in my blood. And now a low-class soldier and a purple-haired punk have surpassed me. How can that be possible? I can see why Kakarot has achieved it, he has been training in special gravity, he fought Freeza, but the punk? He is not even a saiyan, that hair…no, it´s impossible. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, I should be the only super saiyan, the most powerful warrior of the entire universe, but instead of that I am fool, a lovesick teenager that can keep his manhood in his pants….kami, I can´t stop now. I have to make it, I have to achieve my goal or all these years under Freeza would have been in vain, all that suffering would be entirely meaningless."

Vegeta ran a hand over his newest scar and sighed. He could denied it as much as he wanted but he was feeling something, he felt something when he was touching her and now his body was craving her touch more than food. He turned off the machine, his mind already settled on a course of action; he was ready, he knew what he had to do. But before that, he needed to see her one last time.

Bulma needed fresh air, he opened her door but she wasn´t in her bed, for a second he thought that maybe she had actually been kidnapped, it made him smile but then he saw her standing in the balcony, her hands on the rail. The wind was playing with her now short hair and with the hem of her gown. He walked towards her and placed himself at her back. He couldn´t think of what to say so he remained silent. He simply touched the back of her neck with his lips and started to undress while she waited. Goosebumps all over her.

She looked so delicate but he knew better, she was as strong as a human could be. This woman was a genius, funny and brave, with a witty tongue and a sharp mind, a tender and loving person when needed and an amazing lover. She was the best a man could get; he felt a great pride because she has chosen him. He had never felt his body so alive until he had met this impossible woman.

Bulma felt his hands as he undressed her, in silence. He was confused, more than the other nights, he was both tender and aggressive, in a way that started to scare her, but not enough to leave. She suddenly knew, somehow, she understood what he was doing. He was saying goodbye.

It was a painful situation but she now was getting to know him, He was a warrior, normal life was not for him, she loved him for that. He had decided to continue his training somewhere else, but before leaving he had come to her, to be with her, to leave with a last memory of her.

When Bulma fell asleep, exhausted on the floor of the balcony, he picked her up as gently as he could. He had never been careful picking up something and he needed some practice to learn how to do these things. He placed her on the bed and covered her naked body with a blanket. He turned around quickly before he could feel anything more. The spaceship left minutes later, not giving her the chance to open her eyes and say something like goodbye or good luck to the saiyan prince.

------------------------------------------------------------

_So our dear veggie has finally has gone to outer space to train...Bulma is left alone (or not so alone) waiting for her prince to return...but she is a strong woman and will cope with it as she always does._


	10. Chapter 10

**Super saiyan dad**

Vegeta tried to disentangle his sore limbs from the rocks and debris of the lonely planet where he had been training for the last months. Blue rocks, dark skies, not a single living creature around. It could be hell for anyone but it had been paradise for him. Nothing but silence, hardships and pain, lots of physical pain. His hands were stained with his blood and his clothes were torn everywhere. But he had succeeded, he was a super saiyan, just when he had lost all hope, when the pain was becoming too much, he had achieved his life-long wish, his destiny, he was what his father had hoped he would become, he was the strongest warrior of his race.

He thought of Kakarot, he might be a problem, although competition made it all more interesting. He knew Kakarot had been training too but he doubted that his training had been as hard and effective as his. After all, Kakarot was on Earth, training with a Namekian and a half-breed child. He had to endure the bitching of his wife, that harpy he had only watched from a safe distance in the rare occasions he had the unfortunate luck of meeting her. A true saiyan would never find himself trapped into such a family.

He returned to the spaceship. Suddenly he felt strange, kind of sad. Maybe it was because he had finally reached his goal and now he had nothing else to look forward, but that was a lie, there were the androids, a challenge, the perfect time to show his abilities, the others were going to be surprised. "The others", he was thinking of them, expecting their reaction…that was not a good sign. He looked around, nothing but the ship, not a single thing that was personal or that reminded him of who he was and that he was not alone in this world. The truth was that he was as alone as anyone could be.

-"One is the loneliest number"- he mumbled to himself.-"maybe I should finish this training back in West City, I am starving"

He turned on the video-communication device and waited for the image to arrive. He was starting to feel his usual anger because he had to wait for something when a blurred image appeared, it seemed to be a human being, although the quality was so bad that it was hard to see anything, it looked like a Picasso painting with some pale skin and a few strands of limp light hair. He felt a certain warmth when he thought it was Bulma´s distorted face

-"Woman?"- he shouted, he tried to sound harsh but there an undertone of happiness-"Is that you? Fix the damn image?"

-"Vegeta? Is that you?"- The voice sounded nothing like Bulma´s. A hand touched the cámara and suddenly, Vegeta saw the face of Doctor Briefs, smiling, smoking and with his cat on his shoulder, as usual.

-"Well, we were hoping to hear from you, it´s been a while"- the doctor was in an excellent mood.

-"I need to do some repairs to return, I need instructions"- Vegeta scowled.

-"That is fine. I knew you would destroy some equipment, it is in your nature. I was expecting your call this week"- the doctor said matter-of-factly

-"Why? How could you possible knew that I was going to call now?"- Vegeta asked

-"Well, the baby is almost due, I imagine that you want to see the face of the child"- doctor briefs said-"I am curious to see if it has a tail like Gohan"

Vegeta was speechless, a baby? A tail?

-"What are you mumbling about? What baby?"- he asked

-"Oh, You didn´t know? Well, of course, you have been travelling for a long time, I guess she never mentioned it, just like Bulma, she is always forgetting stuff."- the doctor played with the cat ignoring Vegeta´s angry face-"the baby is your baby, well, of course, it is also Bulma´s. But you know that. The thing is that it will happen soon, the doctor said that she will give birth in no time, you better hurry with the repairs or you will miss it. Do you think it will have a tail?"

Vegeta turned off the communication devise. He was more than angry, it was a complete fury against everything. He was going to be a father and nobody, not even that blasted woman, had had the decency to inform him. There was a half-breed growing in her belly and she had not remember to leave him a message in the communication device. He could not believe it. What if the child wasn´t his? That could be a possibility, maybe it was Yamcha´s? no, he knew the truth, deep down, when he heard the word baby he already knew. This was bad.

He went outside and throw some more punches, he needed to think. He was going to be a father. He could remember his own father, a proud and strong man, he had admired him, he had been extremely confused when his father, the king of all saiyans, had decided to give him Freeza his latest wish and had let that monster take the prince away. While Vegeta lived under Freeza´s command he had not mourned his father, part of his love for him was lost, he had been too weak, he had died, and worst of all, his father had left him alone on board of that hateful ship. He was only a kid but he had to fight to survive every single day. He had never thought about becoming a father, that was not even an option, he was not the kind of person that makes mistakes. He had some women, not a lot, and that was all. Mere physical needs, nothing else. He had never loved anyone, he had never cared. How could a man like that be a father? Therefore, he had never made plans for his children, it was useless to have a child when you have nothing to give, no planet, no throne, no love, nothing.

This could not be happening. He did not want a child, much less a half-breed. If Nappa was still alive, he would be laughing at him.

A child! What would it be? A girl or a boy? Would it look like him or like her? He couldn´t stop the questions and then he knew why she had not said a word before. It was impossible to train and focus with a baby on your mind. She knew it, she kept it a secret so he could train. He felt pride in his woman, she was strong. Maybe their child would beat Kakarot´s brat in the future. Vegeta was hoping now that it would be a boy, he would prefer a boy, someone that could beat that brat and that could be a true prince of saiyans. Damn, he had to repair the stupid ship soon. He had to start with the communication device, he had to talk with doctor Briefs; surely Kakarot, with all the training, would not be there to remind Bulma to cut the tail. Vegeta closed his eyes, a baby with a tail, the same day he became a super saiyan, he felt good.

-----------------------

_I would have loved to see Baby Trunks with his tail, but Bulma cut it too soon or maybe ha was born tail-less...in my manga (spanish translated) it says she cut it. With the tail and the cap with ears he would have looked like a purple cat...jejje..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Prince Trunks**

The space ship landed, well, it actually crashed on a nearby mountain, he wasn´t very good calculating distances and he had tried not to crash on the house, he wouldn´t want to kill his heir before seeing him at least once. The landscape seemed peaceful enough, a few bears and a couple of scared squirrels, nothing to worry about and plenty of space to continue his training in peace. He smiled pleased with his new "home", it was a perfect spot for what he had in mind. To defeat the androids in front of Goku was his new goal, that way he would prove once and for all that he was the strongest warrior in the universe, he would finally ascend and be what his father wanted, what he had dreamt with all his life, he would be the kind of person his son would surely admire. It was weird, it was the first time he had included his son in his thoughts. Just like that his life had changed. He wasn´t sure he liked that. He had refused to let the woman take over him and now the child… maybe he shouldn´t go to Capsule Corp. But, again, that boy, because the baby had to be a boy, was HIS son, and therefore, he had to go.

Capsule Corp was a huge compound, a sign of the extreme wealth of the Briefs. He had never realized that it was an amazing place, so big and full of interesting stuff. Bulma was rich and brilliant, just the kind of girl a prince deserved. Vegeta smirked. He was a lucky bastard. Poor scarface must still be crying over what he had lost, he had it all so close, almost in his hands, then he got cocky, started playing around while she found something better, MUCH better and finally she had done the only logical things she could have done, she had preferred the prince.

Vegeta landed in the middle of the garden. He stood there, arms crossed in front of him, expressionless, silent. Bulma´s mother was singing and picking up some flowers. She turned around and saw him.

-"Yohoo! Vegeta!, it is so nice to see you, how are you, dear?"- she seemed so pleased to see him that he felt a bit disgusted by her cheerfulness. He had always considered her a stupid and ridiculous woman but she ignored the fact that he was not answering, not even moving.

-"You must be so happy, and proud"- she continued-"You do look good, have you been doing some exercise?"

-Where is Bulma?"- Vegeta asked ignoring her other remarks

-"She is sleeping, you dope, she is still too exhausted, poor little Bulma, I told her it was hard but she really had a bad experience"- The woman´s voice was extremely irritating, and Vegeta was feeling the need to blast her into oblivion.

-"She is a lazy weakling, what more could you expect of a human?"- he said, he wanted to ask about the baby but felt it impossible to say the words-"Where is the brat?"

-"He is the most beautiful thing in the world"- the happy woman continued as she had not heard his insults-"He is so tiny and yet so funny to watch. I tell you, he has your frown, I saw it and told Bulma that he will look just like his daddy, so cute"

-"Where is the brat?"- Vegeta repeated

-"He is going to be a heartbreaker, that is for sure, just like his granny, such a pretty little thing"- she continued-"he cries a lot, might be because his mommy has been sick, but, well, now that he has his daddy back…"

-"Sick? Where are they?"- Vegeta couldn´t wait anymore and started walking towards Bulma´s bedroom, her mother still talking in the garden about the baby´s blue eyes.

Bulma was sleeping on the bed, she looked pale and it was obvious she had been sick. He looked at her worried and then realized that there was a small cot in the room, it was all purple sounds were coming from there. Vegeta felt nervous, he was going to actually see his baby, apparently it was a boy for what the crazy woman in the garden had told him, but it could be a girl, that woman was the worst source of information. He walked near the cot and saw the little hands throwing punches in the air and felt such pride at those simple movements. The baby was a boy, a small one, with huge blue eyes and funny purple hair, he looked a lot like his mother. Vegeta frowned, his human half was obviously stronger that the saiyan, he felt a certain disappointment, there was no black hair, not dark eyes, no flame-like hairdo, he looked like a human, there was no saiyan trace at all. Even in this Kakarot had won, his son was a miniature of a saiyan, he had much of his weakling mother, but he looked like a warrior. And his son, the heir of a bloodline of kings and princes looked like a ballerina, with purple hair! He covered his face with one hand. What had he done to deserve such punishment?

The baby sensed the presence of his father and frowned, just like Vegeta, he looked ready to attack and threw some punches trying to hit him. Vegeta looked at him and got closer to the child.

-"Now, now, is that the ki of a warrior I am sensing? Show me what have you got there, brat?"- he taunted the child.

Trunks punched his father on the jaw with his all his limited strength, and Vegeta laughed pleased. Well, maybe there was some saiyan blood in him after all.

-"He looks like her but he is a miniature you"- Said a voice.

Vegeta turned around to see Doctor Brief on the doorway, he had been watching their first moments together.

-"What is wrong with Bulma?"- Vegeta asked, he was embarrassed that someone had seen his sparring moment with the child and thought that it was better to change the subject.

-"Childbirth is always hard but delivering a saiyan baby was too painful for her"- doctor Briefs explained-"She is okay now, she will get better soon. The boy has been doing fine"

-"Of course, he is a warrior"- Vegeta added with pride-"he is a half-breed but comes from royalty. Has she named him already?"

-"Trunks Briefs"- the grandfather came closer to the cot and placed the baby on his shoulder-"He is like a little kitten, so soft"

Vegeta saw the tiny purple tail flapping at the back of the tiny baby and was surprised by its colour. A saiyan tail with that colour; that was a first.

-"Just like a kitten"- doctor Briefs smiled when he realized that Vegeta had seen the tail.-"She said that we have to wait, that you have to see the tail before we cut it off"

Vegeta felt moved by her thoughtfulness, she knew him better than she should for her own good. He was not what she wanted, he was not her "prince charming", he was not like that.

-"You better take it off unless you don´t mind a giant ape destroying this mudball on the next full moon"- Vegeta said refusing to look at her. Trunks playing trying to touch his dad´s face with his tail, Vegeta moved it away and the tail circled his fingers. It was a weird and nice feeling, a saiyan tail, Vegeta could still remember his.

-"Maybe you should wake her up, she has been waiting to see you for a while"- doctor Brief said.

-"No"- Vegeta wasn´t sure why his answer was so harsh-"I came to see the brat"

-"Well"- the doctor offered the baby to his father

-"I don´t want to hold him"- Vegeta looked surprised, when had he given the idea that he wanted to hug that little thing? Besides it was easier to leave and go back to training if he didn´t touch the baby anymore, touching the tail had been hard enough.

Doctor Briefs took the baby with him and left the room. Vegeta saw how his son was going away and then he looked at her. Vegeta refused to touch her, even though he wanted to, but it was the reason that prevented him from touching Trunks.

-"Trunks? For Kami´s sake, woman, what where you thinking when you choose that name? It is not the name of a warrior, can you imagine anyone fearing Trunks, the ruler of the universe? No, of course not, it is a stupid name, our son will be a total geek. Look, I know you are tired, and asleep and all, but I am here to fight the androids, so I will be away, after the androids, maybe, we…we should talk, but only after I defeat Kakarot. Take care of the brat. I will make sure you are not killed by the androids, do not worry about that. And get better, you look awful, woman,…, no more children for you, we should not have anymore, it is too hard for you…"

He looked down at her, moved his hand as if to touch her temples but he quickly moved it away. He had to train, he had to achieve his new goal, the androids were going to disappear, Kakarot was going to kneel at him, defeated, and he would protect his son, his heir. Damn, woman! Prince Trunks of all the saiyans??? That sounded so corny, and purple hair? His son was going to such a geek…he could buy him something to make him look more like a warrior, maybe a small armour, or a tiny sword, something like that could suit him. He was about to fly away, back to his mountain when he saw the tiny purple tail in the garden, his grandmother was holding Trunks and telling him how he was going to have millions of girlfriends. Baby Trunks was scowling at her, which made Vegeta smirk. Well, maybe there was still hope

-----------------------

_Thanks for the reviews, they make me sooooooooo happy...hope you like this part..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor Vegeta (I wish) or anyone else...I haven´t done a disclaimer so far but I thought it was a good idea to put it now._

--------

**The island 9 km southwest of south city**

It was early morning, the birds and squirrels were busy watching their favourite entertainment, a saiyan prince training, the animals have learned fast and now they were all looking from a safe distance. This little man had a tendency to destroy whatever tree or rock was near him in mere seconds.

Vegeta was sweating but happy. In a few hours he would fight and defeat the androids. He should get ready, a nice dip in the mountain river, putting on his saiyan armour and if there was some time left he might even pay a short visit to his son. He wanted him to remember his father before the battle, just in case. After all, the boy from the future said that he died, and in case the future cannot be altered it was better to let Trunks have a good look at his father before it was too late. That boy had to learn what a true prince look like, once he was dead the only heir to the throne will be a purple little monkey. He growled under his breath. He was still trying to accept that his son had purple hair.

Bulma was pampering the child while she tried to dress him. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done in her life. The midget had a mind of his own and was not interested in putting on the tiny white t-shirt and the blue pants.

-"Come on, Trunks, some help here, these are your daddy´s favourite colours."- Bulma tried talking to him-"today you are going to see daddy, Do you remember him? The short guy with flaming hair and temper? He is the reason you are always frowning. You could have a frowning contest"

Bulma was so happy she could scream and dance around with the baby in her arms. She had been crossed when her father had told him about Vegeta´s short visit. After a couple of days she had accepted and felt better. After all, he had been interested in meeting Trunks, that was a good sign. She had feared that he might not wanted to see the baby. But her father had told her that the warrior was moved by his son. That he had touched the tail and that Trunks had tried to punch him. Bulma smiled again at her son.

-"Your daddy is going to be happy to see you"- she told him-"he is an arrogant jerk but he is our arrogant jerk so get used to his temper and tease him a bit, he likes it"

Bulma´s heart was beating faster than usual. She wanted to see him more than anything. She had controlled her urge to contact him while he was in outer space, she knew he would just get angry and that he was too far away that she could not see him anyway. Being pregnant and alone had been hard but she had endured it because she knew that this day was coming and that he would be there, defending her planet, even if he despised it. Trunks was the living proof that she loved him and she had accepted it. She wanted to kick him hard for being so close to her and not wake her up, but deep inside she was so excited by the prospect of seeing him again that she couldn´t care less. Maybe these were the remaining hormones she had from the pregnancy but she had not felt such happiness in a long time.

-"Bulma, dear, your boyfriend is at the door"- her mother informed her, while making smiley faces at Trunks.-"Isn´t he delicious?"

-"My what?"- Bulma´s heart was going off the charts. She hugged Trunks tightly and ran downstairs to see him

Yamcha was waiting in the living-room, dressed with his orange fighting clothes. He had a fresh haircut, he had tried to look his best for her. The thing with the other girl didn´t work out, and the same happened with the others that followed that one. He had finally realised that Bulma was the best he had ever had and he was willing to try it again. He had planned this carefully. Today was the best day to start his conquest; he was looking dazzling in his outfit, she was going to kiss him in no time. Chicks loved the outfit.

-"Yamcha??"- he heard her voice full of surprise. He smiled, she was all his. He turned around and saw her…with a baby on her arms.

-"What is that?"- he pointed to the small child, purpler hair, a cap with pointy ears, blue eyes and a scary frown.

-"Trunks"- Answered Bulma-"What are you doing here? Where is Vegeta?"

-"Vegeta?"- Yamcha was too surprise to think-"Trunks? Who is this baby? Is it yours? Is it mine?"

-"Of course is mine, what were you thinking? I do not usually carry around some other people´s babies. He is all mine, my little Trunks. And of course is not yours, we broke up centuries ago. Have nobody told how babies are made?"- Bulma was starting to get angry, Where was Vegeta?

-"Who is the father?"- Yamcha could not stop staring at the baby, who obviously didn´t like it much-"that scowl is oddly familiar…"

-"Stop staring at him, he doesn´t like it"- Bulma told him

-"Oh….Kami!"- Suddenly he placed that scowl in another face-"He is…Vegeta´s!!"

-"Of course, who else?"- Bulma was tired of the conversation-"Where is he?"

-"No idea"- Yamcha was too shocked-"Does he have a tail?"

-"Not anymore"- Bulma caressed the baby buttocks-"He loved it but it was hard to change his nappies with it getting all the time in the way, besides his daddy told us to cut it"

-"Daddy? I do not know if I will ever get used to this"- Yamcha was in denial

-"Well, then don´t do it. Aren´t you going to fight the androids?"- Bulma asked, a sudden idea in her mind

-"Yeah, I came here to say hi before the fight, just in case something happened to me, you know"- Yamcha was looking again at the baby

-"So nice of you"- Bulma smiled again-"I will give you a ride, so will have all your energies. Come on, it is almost time"

-"What? Are you coming too? With him?"- Asked Yamcha

-"I want to see the androids, dope, I love science, I want to see what they look like"- she lied, she only wanted to see Vegeta, she might love science but right now she loved him more.

-"Ok, then, a ride would be great actually"-Yamcha tried to touch the baby´s face but he hide in his mother chest. –"cute kid"

------------------

_What could happen now? why was Veggie so hard with Bulma later on? hope you like it...thanks for the reviews!_


	13. Chapter 13

**The return of Vegeta**

Vegeta landed in the garden and looked around, there was nobody there this time, he walked towards the house and saw Bulma´s mother in the kitchen preparing some tea.

-"Vegeta!"- she said when he saw him, a wide smile on her face-"So nice of you to come. How are you?"

-"Where is Bulma?"- Vegeta asked ignoring her

-"Well, dear, she is already gone"- The woman said-"but I have made some tea. Would you like some lemon on yours?"

-"Gone? Where?"- Vegeta had had it all planned in his mind and this was most unexpected.

-"Her boyfriend came for her and she left with him and baby Trunks just some minutes ago, she said she was coming back for lunch, you can wait for her here. Lemon?"-She offered him a cup of tea that Vegeta didn´t even see

-"Boyfriend? Scarface is back into business? Blasted woman!"- He said angrily-"Where could they have gone? No! she can´t ….of course he is a coward he would not want to fight but he had trained for this fight so he probably had gone to the island, but…why has she gone too? And with the baby? With my son!"

-"Isn´t it a lovely day?"- Bulma´s mother kept offering him the cup

-"Why has she gone there, is she stupid? She is risking her life and the life of my son"- Vegeta took the cup, he was too absorbed in his own thoughts-"She went to see Freeza, back then I thought she was brave, I should have know she was just being her foolish usual self. Damn, Bulma! How dare you! She has accepted back that loser, even after she had given birth my son…she has preferred a clown weakling instead of me."

Vegeta´s pride was hurting but it wasn´t the only source of pain and anger inside the young prince. He clenched his fists, breaking the cup, and he flew away.

-"Thanks for coming by"- The mother of Bulma said

Bulma was playing with Trunks sitting on the floor of the mountain where the Z warriors were waiting for the androids to appear. Yamcha was at a certain distance, still angry with her. She ignored him, it was not the time nor the place to discuss such matters, just like Piccolo had reminded them. Gohan was playing with Trunks, the baby seemed to love him and Gohan was enjoying the experience of not being the youngest one for once. Krillin couldn´t tear his eyes from the little boy.

Amazing, he looks so much like his father, I hope he has inherited Bulma´s temper…wait, what have I just said?. Krillin thought while the baby was laughing. It was hard to decide what was worst, Vegeta or Bulma when each was angry, Vegeta was powerful but she was scary as hell.

Bulma was searching the skies but not looking for androids, as the rest of the warriors, she was wondering where was Vegeta, she had bathed the baby, dressed him and she was there, in the most dangerous spot on the planet just to see him and as usual he hadn´t made an appearance.

Piccolo stood in silence and then said: "Someone´s coming this way, I sense no malice"

"Maybe it is Vegeta"- Said Gohan, Bulma´s heart stop beating for a second, she was so nervous, she wished she could check herself on a mirror, after the trip she wasn´t sure her hair was all right, she had to see if she was as attractive as she had planned.

-"But he is pure malice"- said Krillin. Bulma´s beating rate returned to normal, Krillin was right, it had to be someone else. It was Yajirobe with the senzu beans.

Right after this the androids attacked and the warriors disappeared leaving her worried and lonely with a crying baby and a bag of beans….and Yajirobe, which also was a crying baby. She sighed.

-"Your daddy cannot do one single thing, not even the tiniest single thing for me."- she told the baby-"he has to do things his own way. Well, you will get used to that, if we survive, that is. If we die then you won´t have to worry about it. Just see the bright side of it, ok?"

Trunks looked at his mother with wide and surprised eyes, almost as if he could understand her but then he started giggling because his mother was making stupid faces at him.

-"Who is the prettiest prince that has ever existed? Is that you Trunksie?"- she played with the baby

Goku was in terrible pain, the disease the future Trunks had warned him about was killing him, with a little help of android 19. He could feel how the android was absorbing his energy and how his body was losing all the power. He feared that this was going to be the end, after all that training. Piccolo had tried to help but it had been impossible. Suddenly he felt a Ki and he hoped that he was not wrong.

Vegeta flied and saw her with the child and a small earthling in a safe place in a nearby mountain. Excellent, he was still too angry to talk to her but at least they were safe. She was a fool to be there but the battle was too far away to endanger her life or, and most importantly, that of his child. Yamcha could have claimed her back but the son of the prince of saiyans was not going to be raised by such a weakling. That was for sure.

The battle awaited him, he could feel Kakarot´s ki, it was losing power, and fast, the androids had to be extraordinary, he smiled pleased, this was the perfect way to use all that anger.

He landed a punch on the face of Android 19 and said that nobody but he could defeat Kakarot, nobody was taking that from him. He had already lost too much on a single day.

The prince was as angry as he could be, which in his case was more than a lot, and looked at Kakarot with a certain disappointment. He had known he was sick but had fought and was so weak that he could not stand on his own feet. What a shame! He would not be a challenge until he could get better. Vegeta wanted to show him his new power, to destroy the androids and then, finally, he would be able to fight Kakarot and show everyone that he was the real super saiyan. But not, all his plans were useless; once again, his careful planning had given him nothing but anger.

He kicked Kakarot´s body so the namekian could pick him up and ordered him to take the fallen warrior back to his house where he could get the medicine.

The Z warriors were saddened by Goku´s state and Yamcha offered himself to fly him home. He said that he was the best option as he was the weakest and, therefore, not a useful warrior.

Vegeta almost laugh when he heard him. Yes, that was a true coward speaking, running away from the battlefield as soon he could. He had came here with Bulma, showing off his tiny muscles, and now he was leaving as soon as possible and not even thinking for an instance of the woman and the baby he was leaving behind. Vegeta, smirked, it served the woman right for choosing that clown instead of waiting for his return. He needed to fight; his anger was increasing just by imagining him kissing her neck or touching the soft skin in her belly. Nobody should touch what had been his, what should be his. He was going to show her, what the real meaning of the term warrior was, so she could realise the stupid mistake she had made.

-------------------------

_I always wondered why Vegeta was late that morning...thanks for the reviews, hope you still like it..._


	14. Chapter 14

**The androids reunite the family**

Bulma couldn´t believe she had come there, risking her life and her baby too and still she was unable to see him. It had been too long, an eternity without seeing his face and she could not stand it any longer. Fine, if he was not eager to see her that was his problem. She knew that he had felt something, it was not her imagination, she had been there, felt his hands, heard his moans…where was that damned proud man???

Yajirobe was trying to convince her to get away as fast as possible, it sounded like a good idea but she could not leave. What if the future couldn´t be changed, what if he died? What if she never had any other chance to see him? She took a decision, she believed in her love for him and she needed to show it to him. It was a simple thing really. She was not going anywhere without seeing him. She hugged the baby and prepared the aircraft to fly right where the battle was taking place.

-"Take care of the baby"- she ordered Yajirobe, who smiled, sure that he was going home. But he quickly realise her real intentions and shuddered at the idea of getting closer to the androids.

-"What are you doing? You do not want to go there? Goku and the others can handle this and besides you have to take care of your baby"- He said

Bulma ignored him, she knew Trunks was probably stronger that Yajirobe and her put together, after all, he was half-saiyan, and not any half-saiyan, the son of a prince and the most beautiful and intelligent….Bulma tried to focus her mind on the direction she was flying to and stop the self-flattering thoughts…it wasn´t her fault that nobody ever tell her such nice things and she had to do it all herself.

Future Trunks flew right by her side and she felt a pang in her chest, as she recognized his handsome features. That boy was cute. She had been surprised of herself when he met him the first time, she had not tried to flirt with him, and there was something oddly familiar in him.

"That is the boy from the future"- She said-"he is going to fight with the others, let´s go, I wanna see the battle"

Android 20 was running away, hidden by the rocky landscape, the Z warriors were trying to see him in order to attack him and end the terrible menace of this creature. Vegeta was impatient, the sooner he ended this ridiculous fight the sooner he could gloat of his victory in front to the others, especially in front of her. Piccolo was getting ready to attack the android, Vegeta smiled pleased, while the rest were looking surprised. Gohan was worried about his dad but he was the first one to feel a strong ki coming closer. The rest turned their head in unison to look how a young man was flying towards them. Piccolo was the only who spoke.

-"Trunks!"- He said

Trunks was too busy looking at android 20, these were not the androids that had destroyed his world, he blinked a couple of time, while Vegeta was looking at him, utterly surprised.

-"Trunks? He said Trunks…but that is the name of my son, that is not a coincidence. That can´t be. He is a saiyan, a super saiyan, from the future….he is my son, from the future!"- Vegeta thought in silence, not sharing his amazement with the others. He could not stop looking at the boy. This was his son, the tiny baby, of course, he should have recognised him, that stupid purple hair and his eyes…he should have recognised those eyes the first time he saw him, those were Bulma´s, but he hadn´t paid that much attention to that woman back then. It was uncanny, he had his same frown, but with Bulma´s eyes, and his body was that of a warrior. A warm feeling of pride swept over Vegeta. The only warrior that had managed to survive was his son, not Kakarot´s, but his own son. Of course, the woman had survived too, but not even a pair of blood-thirsty androids could stop her. He knew that already. That was his son, amazing. He had hated the boy when he met him three years ago, he had achieved what he couldn´t and he claimed to be a saiyan, when he looked more like an earthling,…now, it all made sense, now he could understand why the boy was staring at him all the time. He was a half-breed but he was strong enough to defeat Freeza. That struck him, his son had killed Freeza. That was a good one, he could almost laugh at it, just imagining the face of Freeza if he could know that in the end he had been killed by a saiyan prince, just as Vegeta had told him so many times…but all these thoughts stopped when Trunks, that good-for-nothing son of his claimed that he had never seen that android before

-"What?"- Vegeta asked loud enough to be heard back in Capsule Corp.

Bulma was getting closer, she could see the group of warriors from a distance and her heart started thumping like crazy. He had to be there, she knew it. Trunks was crying and Yajirobe was going nuts. He even threatened Bulma with throwing the baby out of the aircraft. She smirked at the idea.

-"Sure, go ahead, Did I mention his father is Vegeta? He might not like the way you are treating his child"- She said

-"What? Vegeta? You and Vegeta? This brat is…? Sorry, I mean this lovely young man is his?"- Yajirobe felt fear just by hearing the name of the warrior-"please, go on"

Bulma smiled in her victory. She wasn´t that sure that Vegeta would have cared much if anything happened to the baby, but she knew that Yajirobe would not risk it.

Android 20 looked up, the warriors were all asking questions to Trunks, he had no idea what was going on and a plane or something like that was approaching. A young woman was saying hi with her hand and he looked at her, her eyes recognised him and Android 20 knew he had to attack her before it was too late. It was the stupid daughter of Dr. Briefs, her father said she was genius but she looked more like a brainless moron to him.

Bulma was descending the aircraft, looking for a place to land. Gohan saw her and told the others. Vegeta looked at her, fixing his cold stare on her face. He felt so betrayed at that moment. Looking her was too hard, and he could also feel the anger rising. What was she doing there? Had she lost all her common sense with childbirth?

Android 20 emerged telling them that androids 17 and 18 would kill them all, and then he just blasted the aircraft in front of the terrified face of future Trunks who yelled in pain "Mother!"

It was such a chaotic moment, Piccolo couldn´t see anything but he felt Future Trunks angst as he tried to save his mother. The smoke and dust cloud slowly disappeared and Piccolo saw Future Trunks holding the baby in his arms and trying to help his crying mother. It had been a close call. Vegeta was still hovering them, searching for android 20, apparently indifferent to what had just happened.

-"He got away!"- Vegeta yelled angry. Inside he was shouting like a madman. He had been surprised by the blast and had not been able to do anything to help Bulma, beside he had realised that Trunks was going in her direction and had decided to leave him the job. He was still too confused about his feelings for her and so angry because it was her fault that she had been in danger in the first place. She shouldn´t be here, she should have waited home for him, but instead of that, she was back with scarface, here in the floor crying, and she was destroying his concentration. Damn!

----------------

I am thinking about how I want to continue the story, as I do not plan to re-told all dragonball Z...just some special B/V moments...I am thinking...thanks for the reviews...hope you like it


	15. Chapter 15

**Dr. Gero´s Lab and that face of his**

Trunks shook with rage at his own father, the man he had longed to met since he was a small kid was floating above their heads not even glancing at his family to check that they were all fine. What kind of man could be cold? He looked at his mother, so young and happy, she was playing with the baby and thanking him for saving her life. Trunks went to confront his father.

Vegeta saw the face of his future son and was once again surprised by the resemblance. What was the boy doing now? Why was he looking at him in such an annoying way?

-"Why? Why didn´t you try to save your family?"- Trunks asked, he almost punched his father while saying it. He couldn´t understand it

Vegeta smirked, so that was it, the boy was angry at him for not playing the hero with his crazy mother and the baby. That boy had much to learn about his father, he was not a hero, he has never been one and was not planning on becoming one ever. Besides she has deserved it, she was in the middle of a battle, a place where she, obviously, shouldn´t have been, but she had to come. Of course he was not going to explain his motivations to the boy, he could not understand his anger at her or his need to focus on the objective.

-"That is ridiculous, mere sentiments, I have no use for them"- Vegeta answered, trying to make his voice as sharp as possible.-"Get out of my way!"

Vegeta could not stand any longer the hurt in his son´s eyes. He had no real feelings for a boy he had not raised but he felt a pang of pain just by looking at him. The woman was okay and his sons were annoying him, one by crying and the other by staring at him with what a lot like hate. That was a record, his son hated him and they barely knew each other.

Bulma cradled the baby while she explained the others that she had seen the face of Dr. Gero and that she knew him, because, she had done her homework, not like the rest of them. Krillin yelled at the other to come back down to hear the news.

Trunks forgot his anger for a minute and landed shyly next to his mother, that was still trying to calm the little baby. Trunks was embarrassed by being so close to himself as an infant, why was he crying that much? And was he really that tiny? What, on Kami´s name was he wearing on his head? He had to have a chat with his future mother once this mess was over.

Vegeta looked down and decided to land to get more information, he was not going to talk to her, he was too proud to talk with a woman that has left him and gone with someone else. She was explaining her information to the others while he landed. As usual, he thought, she couldn´t wait for me.

-"That is Dr. Gero, I saw his picture on a scientific magazine…."-Bulma explained them while the baby made noises, he didn´t like being surrounded by so many strangers.

-"That android is Gero?"- Vegeta asked her. Damn, he had talked to her and now her huge eyes were fixed on him.

-"I am saying that I saw his picture in one of my dad´s magazines"- she repeated. She had dreamed with this moment for so long but right now she was pissed more than anything else, she had almost died to come to see him and he was yelling at her as usual, just like those times when they had ran out of chicken in Capsule Corp. She glared at him while trying to calm the baby. Trunks was getting more and more irrational, he could not stop crying.

-"What?"- Vegeta was furious, those weren´t the androids, that was Dr. Gero, not a single part of the story was true, and his training had been in vain. He could kill something right now. He was so angry he had no realized that he was walking towards Bulma with his trademark angry scowl on his face.

-"How dare you?"- Bulma shouted, she was not scared of him, but she was too angry, she wanted to slap him for trying to intimidate her, had he already forgotten that she knew him? That he had no more secrets for her? That the scowl was not going to work on her anymore?-"Everytime you show your face in front of Trunks you make him cry"

Krillin and Gohan giggle, Vegeta was shocked to hear that, partly because it was not true, the baby was crying before, and he had not shown his face to the baby enough times to make such a statement but she needed to show him some limits and that was her way of doing it. Future Trunks was looking at his shoes, embarrassed as hell, he could not watch his parents fight, it was just too much. He had just met his dad but watching him fight with his mom was complicated and kind of funny too.

-"It is okay, baby, your daddy´s is not going to scare you with that ugly face of his"- she sang to the baby, that was crying.

Vegeta clenched his fists, trying to avoid the idea of blasting her away. To stop himself from doing it he remember how she used to call him cute those nights when they were alone and she kissed him all over. She was getting her revenge, he could let her. There were more important things on his to-do-list.

-"Bulma, would you forget about the child for one minute. Do you know where is Dr. Gero´s lab?"- he asked her.

Bulma was too surprised to think, he had called her by her name, in front of the others, that was so sweet, she stopped her bitching and tried to remember where was the lab her Vegeta was so anxious to find. Vegeta was glaring in her direction, his patience already gone with the wind.

-"I remember reading it was in a cave somewhere in North City"- She said with a small smile on her lips, a smile just for him.

Krillin said that it was probably too late. Vegeta had noticed the smile, she was smiling at him. Funny woman, could she be flirting with him? He turned around to answer Krillin´s statement, Vegeta´s face was beaming.

---------------------------

Thanks for the reviews, yes I will probably do some time lapses in a little while, I have to find a moment for the family to talk but right now they are fighting so hard to find some leisure time...But I´ll try...hope you like it )


	16. Chapter 16

**Bulma and Vegeta are proud of their son**

-"We better destroy him before he activates the other androids"- Piccolo said

-"That is the cowards way out"-Vegeta wanted to fight, as usual, but was also interested in impressing his family, that for once was around him.-"I want to destroy those androids with my bare hands, the other ones were not interesting enough"

Trunks looked at his father with disbelief, was he really that proud and arrogant, his mother had warned him about his character what this was too much. How could he be so blind to the terrible truth in front of him.

-"Do not underestimate them!"- he yelled at Vegeta-"we should do as Piccolo has said, we should avoid a confrontation until Goku is better"

That was the piece of information that Vegeta didn´t want to hear. Everyone loved Kakarot, and now his own son as well. This boy, the heir of the royalty bloodline, was staring at him telling him, no .. yelling at him, ordering him to stop and wait for Kakarot´s return, so the low level soldier could save the day again. That was unbearable, that was a slap to his honour, to his pride, that was the worst insult his son could have said to him. He felt disappointed.

-"We do not need Kakarot, I am now a super saiyan, and I am a prince saiyan. I am stronger that he has ever been"- He answered his son, hoping that he would finally see it. This had to be his mother´s influence, after all the boy had been raised by her, listening to her stories about the great Kakarot, it was just logical that the boy considered him such a strong warrior. But why had Bulma not told the boy about his father? Why Bulma didn´t said that he, Vegeta, was also strong, a true saiyan warrior? Why? He was dead in that future timeline, he knew it, but was his death so complete that not even his memory survived. Didn´t she cared a little for him?

-"I need no one"- Vegeta shouted angry and hurting and then flew away, he couldn´t stand the idea of being there, close to her, knowing that she didn´t care, that she never told his son about him, that she preferred to tell him stories of Kakarot.

-"Well, he is very strong, probably more than Goku, maybe he does have a chance"- Piccolo doubted it, but he had always been impressed by Vegeta´s tactical skills and he knew a powerful warrior when he saw one. He could also tell that something was troubling the saiyan and wondered what could it be?

-"No,he is wrong"- Trunks was trembling from the rage and the fear, he didn´t want the future to repeat itself, he hadn´t risked everything to see how it all happened again-"I am a super saiyan too and that had never made any difference. He is a fool. The androids in my time killed him and I won´t let that happen again. I won´t let my father die again!"

Trunks flew following his father into the sky. Bulma blinked a couple of times.

-"Did he said father? What could be meant by father?"- she wondered out loud.

-"There is no need to keep it a secret anymore"- Piccolo answered her-"That boy is Trunks, he is the man that your baby will become someday, so his father is Vegeta"

-"What???"- Bulma was in shock, she had always felt an odd familiarity with the boy but she had met him before she even had sex with Vegeta, that was weird, she was still going out with Yamcha back then. If only she had known the truth.

-"There is a certain resemblance, you said it yourself"- Krillin added when he could close his gaping mouth again-"that is why he can turn into a super saiyan, because he is half-saiyan".

-"We better hurry and destroy the androids before it is too late"- Piccolo said

-"Sure"- said Gohan

Bulma stared at her baby and held him at arms length. He was happy and making funny noises.

-"Well, that is a relief"- she told the baby-"I was so worried because I thought you were going to look just like your dad, but now I know that you will be handsome and taller"

The others looked at her with surprise. Bulma would always be Bulma.

Vegeta needed space to think and a good battle to feel better. All that anger inside was driving him mad. He sensed another Ki and saw the boy trying to catch up with him. He smirked at his efforts. He wasn´t going to play it easy to get.

Trunks could remember the thousand times or so he had asked his mother about his father. She would always be tinkering with some machine and she would turn her face, with grease spots here and there and smile. She didn´t like to speak of Vegeta, but he face lighten up when she did, that fill Trunks with a pride he could not explain.

-"He was not the best of men, he was too proud, and he did some terrible things, I am sure he was sent to hell when he died, but he also did some good things. He never told me he loved me, it was because of his pride but I could tell…he was strong, complicated and he always tried his best to achieve what he wanted. I admired that. I loved him because I understood him, I knew what he was, where he came from and I respected him. To love is to accept what the other person is, not to try to change that person. I knew who he was better than anyone else."

Trunks could not believe that man had any good in him, he couldn´t understand why his mother ever let such a man touch her.

-"He plans to follow me all day? Interesting, let´s see what he can do"- Vegeta increase his speed trying to lose the boy but Trunks made an effort to continue close to his father.

-"I almost forgot that he is a super saiyan too"- Vegeta was impressed by his son´s strength, he smiled proudly-"of course, after all, he is my son"

----------

_The time will stop here for now and next chapter will start somewhere else in the Androids saga I haven´t decided where so it is a kind of surprise...I am leavin Bulma happy with her baby and Vegeta playing with Future Trunks so they won´t complain while I think my next chapter...hope you like it...thanks for the reviews...they inspire me_


	17. Chapter 17

**The hyperbolic time chamber**

_Time lapse….the androids were released, Cell appeared and well, you know the rest, Vegeta and Trunks are training in the hyperbolic chamber, and……_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Times flies when you are having fun, Bulma had been working hard in her la preparing stuff for the battle and enjoying every minute of it. She was finishing the copies of the saiyan armours for the people she cared most for in the world. A big, slender one for Goku, a tiny one for Vegeta, no, wait that was Gohan´s, the one next to that was a nice, armour for Vegeta, a perfect fit for his body…she had to concentrate, focus Bulma, focus on anything but his body. And then there was the most interesting armour of all, the one she had made for her son. She had talked to him, made some jokes about her physical appearance in the future but he still seemed so shy around her, so silent, he reminded her of his father. Both were so much alike in certain details. It was okay, she loved his father so it was more than okay. She wanted to know this Trunks a little bit better but he seemed to be more interested in fighting and knowing his dad.

-"You are going to love your armour"- Bulma told Baby Trunks, who was trying to touch his father´s-"of course, you are already obsessed with him, aren´t you? Well, I can understand the feeling. Come on let´s get this ready and we can go to see daddy"

Vegeta was tired, it had been almost a year now, the door will open soon, he was really tired, he was thankful nobody was there to witness his weak state. There was time to have a nap before going out and showing Kakarot who was stronger, in fact, who was the strongest.

Vegeta stood up and realised that there was "nobody" around. Where was that blasted boy? Everyday he had tried to hide from the boy, he wanted to train alone and to make him get used to be by himself. He had been trained by Kakarot´s brat and had gotten the wrong idea, he thought training was something you had to do with others, sharing feeling and whatnot. That was not the way he learned to train. He had always done it all alone, and that way, his victories were only his. Trunks better learn that quickly. But the boy kept following him around, angry and scowling but he was always there, a presence in the background. Vegeta pretended to ignore him. He was not going to teach him but the boy could watch, that way he will learn too.

But today there was no trace of the boy, he wondered what technique he must be hiding. It could be interesting to see, but he preferred to wear that stupid pink shirt again that to let him have a victory there. Trunks would be pleased to see how his father was looking at his training. No that was not happening.

He walked towards the house, he was so tired, he really needed a nap, a couple of hours to relax his muscles and maybe even have a nice little dream like the one he had last night, where he was all alone in the hyperbolic chamber with a certain woman. As he walked he noticed something was lying on the stairs, he saw it was Trunks. He seemed to be injured. He approached him but relieved he saw that he was okay, just too tired to make it to the bed.

-"What a disgrace for saiyans, falling asleep in the floor"-Vegeta said-"If I have done the same at your age I would be dead already, you cannot be so careless boy, I wonder how you managed to survive that future of yours like this, guess it was your mother who kept you alive, she is capable of that, but no son of mine can be so useless."

Trunks noticed how someone was trying to carry him inside and fought it. He punched but was unable to open his eyes, he was exhausted. He had gone to limits to prove himself in front of his father.

-"Damn boy!"- Vegeta avoided being punched in the face by mere millimetres; he growled in frustration-"You could lend me a hand here, you know? Your mother will kill me if anything happens to you"

Vegeta carried his son over his shoulder and went inside, it was dimly lighted and he soon found their beds. Vegeta´s bed was a total mess, he had broken it while he was sleeping, but it was still functional. Trunks bed was neatly made and in perfect conditions. Vegeta shook his head, this son of his had spent too much time with his mother.

-"You have done well"- Vegeta laid Trunks on the bed-"you have done well, son"

After that he went to his own bed and closed the eyes. The year was over and he felt ready to kick some synthetic ass.

The door opened and the Z warriors went to see what was going on. The first one to emerge from it was Trunks, a little taller, with shoulder-length hair and a smile in his face.

-"Trunks, it is good to have you back, things have just gone worse since you have been gone"- Goku welcomed him

-"You have changed"- Gohan said

-"You have no idea"- Vegeta thought while he closed the door behind him.

Trunks blushed, he was proud of his training. Then he started to explain the other warriors why it took them so long, why they didn´t return earlier but his father interrupted it.

-"Our training is not to be discussed, ever!"- Vegeta couldn´t understand the boy, why was he so eager to tell his secrets to the others? Hadn´t he learned anything from him?

-"Well, you will have to wait and see it yourselves"- Trunks said, ashamed of his father bluntness.

Goku could understand Vegeta better than Trunks and smiled. Vegeta wanted to fight Cell on his own, even when the others explained to him that Cell was much stronger now, Trunks couldn´t believe the arrogance of his father when even Piccolo tried to explain him that defeating Cell was not as easy as he might thought. The discussion was pointless, Vegeta had made up his mind and was as stubborn as anyone could be. The sound of an engine stopped their arguments. Someone was coming.

-"It´s Bulma!"- Said Gohan

"Blasted woman, why is she always where she shouldn´t be? I thought she learned the lesson back when her plane exploded…she is crazy, just like her folks, I just hope this time she has not come with the child."- Vegeta was annoyed but he felt a certain happiness, during that hard year of training his mind had remember the good old days training at Capsule Corp and her bickering and her scent. He stayed behind, so he could look at her but not necessarily talk if he decided he didn´t want to.

------------------------------

_I had to move fast forward a bit or I will be here, writing this fic all my life...hope it is not confusing and that you like it...I love the reviews, thanks_


	18. Chapter 18

**Bulma´s arrival**

She landed the plane and took the baby with her. The place was amazing, she had heard stories but never imagined it to be so huge, white and peaceful, no wonder they have decided to train here. She was so happy, just being there, okay, the world was in danger and all but this was so exciting and she trusted her friends, she knew they would save the planet again. They were stronger than anything Dr. Gero could have created. They had to be. She cradled the baby in her arms and went to met the others.

Gohan was the first one to run to see her, he was happy and played with the baby who laughed when he saw his friend. Piccolo stared at her, not knowing why she was there. Vegeta kept his safe distance. He could not tear his eyes from her. She looked good in those jeans, he preferred her when she was wearing a dress, red was the best option, it made an interesting contrast with her hair, but still she was a sight for sore eyes, he was longing for her more than ever, even more than when he returned to the planet after his training in outer space. But his pride wouldn´t let him do anything it, at least not now, with such an audience. He will have to wait a little longer, hopefully, not much longer.

-"Bulma, What are you doing here?"- Goku asked moving towards her.

-"I brought some stuff for you guys"- she smiled-"you might need them"

Gohan played with baby Trunks´ hand, Bulma let them laugh and the baby remind her of the other Trunks, she looked at him and was surprised by what she saw. Future Trunks was still as uncomfortable as before around his younger mother, and looked back at her shy and confused.

-"Trunks, you are Trunks, right?"- Bulma ran to him cradling the baby. She looked the boy all over, from the top of his head to his toes, she even touched his hair with the absolute confidence with which she usually placed the cap in her baby´s head.

-"Yes, it is me"- Future Trunks felt the familiar touch of his mother but it was hard to remember that this young and feisty woman was his mother, the woman in his time was less loud and much more…how could he explained it, …motherly? He started looking at his shoes again, while his mother touched his hair.

-"You have growned up so fast, is this hair real? Is it a wig?"- she was astounded by his appearance. This was truly amazing.

-"I was in the hyperbolic chamber, I spent a year in there, but outside is like just one day had passed, that is why I have grown a little"- He explained to his mother, his tone was more relaxed now.

-"Ah!"- Bulma would never understand warriors, why they wanted to be older in one day? She would love an hyperbolic chamber that did exactly the opposite.

-"Father and I trained together"- Trunks told her proud and happy. Suddenly he felt like he was talking to the mother he remember, maybe it was the fact that she had the same eyes, age didn´t change them at all, he looked in his mother´s eyes and told her that piece of information that was so precious to him.

Bulma blinked when she heard him talking about his father, that meant that Vegeta was there, somewhere, nearby. She looked over Trunks shoulder just to see the same angry scowl she had learnt to love. He was as handsome and arrogant as ever, in fact, he looked exactly the same as he did before. She looked back at Trunks in search of answers.

-"Vegeta, you do not look different, why is that your hair didn´t grow at all?"- she asked him looking straight into his eyes.

Vegeta´s plan was again foiled by that woman, she had noticed his presence and looked into his eyes while he was ogling her. He turned his gaze to the floor while he answered her question so she wouldn´t realise what he was thinking just mere moments before.

-"For your information, a pure-blooded Saiyan´s hair does not change from the moment he is born"- He said in his usual _I am the Prince of all Saiyans and the only database about Saiyans available_ tone. He wanted her to know that because she should know a little more of his race, for Kami´s sake she had slept with a saiyan and was raising a half-saiyan but knew absolutely nothing about them except that they have tails.

Goku and Bulma opened their mouth interested and surprised by the data. You never cease to learn new things everyday.

-"Is that true?"- Goku asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes, Kakarot was a shame for his own race.

-"I guess that is why you have needed a haircut"- Bulma added looking at her friend.

-"Yes, but I wish I could do something about the split ends"- Goku laughed.

-"Have you ever heard of shampoo?"- Bulma found that funny and decided to continue the joke.

Trunks was looking at them, not believing his ears. He had never witnessed the usual nonsense that Bulma and Goku exchanged in their conversations. Vegeta was running out of patience, and quickly. Why was she there? Why was she paying so much attention to that clown of Kakarot? As usual, she was devoting all of her attention to him. No wonder she only told stories of Kakarot to his son. He clenched his fists.

-"I do not have time to listen to Kakarot´s hair problems"- he yelled angrily-"But I sure, wouldn´t mind knowing why you are here?"

He was in fact more than eager to know that.

Bulma smiled again, he was interested in knowing why was there; therefore he was interested in her. She knew it, it was simply impossible that this man hadn´t fallen in love with her already. Still he was as irritating as ever.

-"Hold on, I will show you"- she said taking the capsule out of her jean´s pocket and throwing it to the floor-"I realised the fight with Cell is going to be tough so I thought you might like to use the new combat suits, if you stop being a jerk Vegeta, maybe you can have one too."

A huge box appeared in the floor where the capsule had landed. The combat suits were inside, Goku opened it and was amazed at their quality.

-"Great, these are great, I want to try mine on now, but…Bulma"- Goku said

-"Yes, Goku?"- She asked

-"If you do not mind, could you turn around"- Goku finished his sentence.

Bulma blushed, not because of Goku, unfortunately she had seen him naked before but because of the others listening to the conversation.

-"Shy, Kakarot? I thought she had already seen you while you were taking a bath"-Vegeta couldn´t stop himself from adding the comment.

-"You told him?"- Goku was red and smiling nervously towards the other saiyan, he knew Vegeta wasn´t probably very happy about that particular moment of their past adventures. He hoped Bulma had not also told him the story about her missing panties and all that mess.

-"Grow up!"- Bulma looked at them as if they were all small kids-"I have seen naked men before, most of you for that matter"

Trunks was concentrating too hard in focusing all his attention on his shoes.

-"Do not act like that"- Bulma glared at Goku, Vegeta and at Future Trunks in turns-"At least I have seen you three naked before, and believe me, there is nothing to be ashamed of, or to be too proud of, if you let me tell you the truth"

-"Can she be any more vulgar?"- Vegeta muttered to himself.

-"Okay, okay, do not blush anymore, I have to change Trunks anyway"- she moved inside, when she did it she walked past Vegeta, brushing his shoulder with the slightest touch, but she knew the prince would notice it. She was not wrong, not two minutes had passed when she felt his presence at her back.

-"I thought you didn´t want me to see you changing your clothes, Prince of All Modesty"- she smiled not turning herself to him. She wanted to play a little more with him.

-"As you mentioned in your usual tactless way, there is nothing here you haven´t already seen"- He smirked and taunted her. He walked a few steps closer to her so he could smell her hair. He felt her tremble. That was a good sign-"Scared of me? Or are you scared of what that good-for-nothing of your boyfriend might think?"

-"Who?"- Bulma turned around so quickly that she almost knock herself with the armour Vegeta was taking off, he was almost naked, and she remain breathless for a second. He touched her face to see if he had hurt her.

-"You have new scars"- She said reaching out to touch the skin. He thought for a moment that he should stop her but he let her touch the scar tissue.

-"Training"- He answered while he took off the old boots. He was completely naked in front of her, but he still felt comfortable.

-"What boyfriend?"- Bulma asked remembering what he had said.

-"Scarface"- Vegeta said-"your mother told me"

-"And she is such a good source of information that you had to believe her"- Bulma almost laughed, inside she was getting angrier, so this was the reason why he had not been more affectionate to her? How could he thought that she…? Men!!!

-"Not that I care but…he is not…"- Vegeta was delighted

-"You dope, you really thought I would do that?"- She grabbed the baby and walked back to the place where the others were getting ready-"You sure don´t know me yet"

Gohan was putting on his boots, and Trunks was placing the armour. Vegeta joined them and finished putting on his gloves.

------------

_That was it for today...it was hard to find a moment for them but I thought there was a small window of opportunity here...I had to try it..hope you like it...Thanks for the reviews..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Vegeta and Trunks go to fight Cell **

-"It is like the one I used to wear in Namek, dad"- Gohan said –"a perfect fit"

-"These are really cool"- Goku was playing with his armour, he couldn´t stop himself from doing it.

Trunks smiled proud of his mother abilities, that was just as he remembered, his mother always came with the most amazing gifts and machines one could imagine. In the future the fortune of the family had been useless but her brains and imagination were the reason he had the opportunity to grow up. She was just too smart for the androids.

-"So these are saiyan combat suits?"- Trunks asked Bulma, his saiyan half was enjoying the moment.

-"More or less, I tried to copy Vegeta´s as much as possible"- she told him

-"Great job, Bulma"- Gohan praised her

-"Thanks. Aren´t you going to wear yours"- Bulma asked the other two warriors.

-"I am a Namekian not a saiyan"- Piccolo said not very polite-"I am not going to dress like one"

-"That is right"- Tien replied too-"I refuse to wear the same suit as Vegeta, after all the horrible things he has done."

Vegeta glared at him but instead of arguing he merely smirked at his remark. Inside his blood was boiling, not only for the insult to his race, which was in itself reason enough to tear his head off his body, but also because he disdained the gift brought by Bulma, and in front of their son of all people. How dare he treat her like that? He had no idea to whom he was speaking. Bulma, herself was a bit taken aback by their reactions, she had only wanted to help. And Vegeta was helping too, so there was no need to be so sour and nasty.

-"Come on guys, they look good"- Goku felt the need to relieve some tension before it was too late. After all Bulma was his friend and he, Gohan and Trunks were saiyans and the kids needed to be proud of their race, that was a point that he shared with Vegeta, specially now that they were both parents.

-"There is no need for you to wear that"- Vegeta told Goku, he had not liked the fact that it had been Goku who had tried to help Bulma, what was this clown thinking?-"You won´t get a chance to use it."

-"Are you planning on finishing Cell all by yourself? Well, I hope you can do that"- Goku stared at Vegeta, he honestly hoped the prince was able to do it.

-"Right then"- Vegeta turned around, he was no good at farewells, he prefered to do it this way, but he waited a couple of seconds. He wished he could tell his family goodbye just in case something went wrong, but again, the audience was not what he had in mind.

-"Do you want me to take you with instant transmission?"- Goku was wondering by he was still there waiting

-"Please, I do not need any help from you, Kakarot"- Vegeta was so offended by the mere idea that he started moving away. Before he left he turned his face a little, not much, just enough to catch a glimpse of Bulma and the baby before it was too late-"So long"

And he was gone.

-"Boy, this Vegeta"- Bulma was worried for him

-"I will follow him"- Trunks said calmly. Goku grabbed some senzu beans and offered them to the boy from the future. Trunks accepted them.

-"If you get in trouble, get yourselves out of there"- Goku told Trunks, who was listening to him with admiration

-"Right, thanks, Goku, I hope your training goes well"- Trunks said

-"Take care of yourself, Trunks, and look after Vegeta, too"- Bulma looked at her son, who, in turn, faced her briefly with a smile on his handsome face, the strands of purple hair falling on his face, this was the mother he recognised. He knew now that his mother loved his father, and he was more interested than ever in finding out more about the saiyan prince.

Gohan and the others wished Trunks good luck and in an instant he was gone too.

Bulma watched him go, a knot on her heart. She was worried but she had all her faith in those two. Touching Vegeta had been confusing and exciting. She could only wish there were going to be more opportunities for them to be together. She also hoped her future son was going to be okay, he looked like a really nice guy and it filled her with happiness to see him. Vegeta, she thought, you have to come back, and you better look after our boy or you will regret the moment you met me more than you already regret it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry for the late update, in fact I have tried to update since Saturday, but the system wasn´t cooperative, hopefully I will be able to update another chapter, loooonger chapter, that is ready too, and then I am finishing a special chapter that I hope I will be able to upload later today...thanks for the reviews, they inspire me to continue with the fic_


	20. Chapter 20

**The hiatus before the Cell Games...**

Bulma hold on her baby trying not to cry, Piccolo had just informed her that the fight was over and Cell had won, her son was at the mercy of such a monster, her only son was about to die in a terrible way and her heart was breaking. It was too cruel to be true.

-"He is in danger, do something"- she pleaded Piccolo and Tien. Trunks life could not end like that.

Vegeta felt the energy of his son decreasing fast and while Krillin asked himself why was that happening, he could only growled in frustration. Could this be the end of his son? Have Cell defeated them again? Krillin said he couldn´t sense Trunks at all. Vegeta could sense him, but just as a faint Ki and that worried him more than he wanted to show.

-"Maybe Cell beat him"- Krillin was saddened by the thought

-"Fine by me, I will take him"- Vegeta was ready for some revenge, no monster, android or whatnot was going to kick his ass, kill his son and keep on living just like nothing had happened

-"Wait"- Krillin said

-"I wait for no one"- Vegeta couldn´t repress his anger any longer –"Cell is mine"

-"You are hut"- Krillin replied

-"Leave me alone"- Vegeta left Krillin. He was not going to explain his motives to a weakling who could not even fight. He had to avenge his son and his pride. He had to do it now or he would never forgive himself. Death was a better option than living like a coward.

-"It is useless to try to talk any sense into Vegeta"- Krillin looked crestfallen and then he powered up to follow him. That was surely a long day, it seemed it was never going to end.

Cell was planning his tournament while talking to Trunks, Piccolo was astounded by the news.

-"What is going on, is Trunks alright?"- Bulma could take this no more, she needed to know what was happening.

-"Yes, for now"- Piccolo paid little attention to the woman-"Cell wants some kind of tournament"

-"A tournament?"- Tien asked

Cell gave Trunks his orders and left. Trunks was humiliated and injured. He looked at his hands and felt tired. He had never felt so useless, he powered up and let the energy flow through his body, and enraged he yelled his despair until he could stand no longer and then he fell on his knees. Krillin and Vegeta reached the spot and looked at him. Krillin was surprised at the extent of Trunks´s power and Vegeta was pleased. Krillin was full of questions but Vegeta had no time for all that chit-chat and went down to demand answers from his son.

Trunks had felt his father´s ki even before he landed, and he found it hard to look at him now that he had been defeated. He let his body lose power and recovered his usual form. He knew his father had to be ashamed of him and that was an unbearable thought

-"I am sorry"- he said to his father who hadn´t turn his back and wasn´t facing him.

-"Tell me, what happened to Cell?"- Vegeta found it easier to remain that way. He was certainly disappointed that the boy had lost, but he had also been defeated before, and still he had hoped his son would be stronger than him. But if he had only felt that, he would have faced the boy, he would have sneered at his self-pity and he would had enjoyed his pain. But that boy was his son and he felt relieved to see that even if his ki had fainted for a while, he was still alive and safe, of course he could not tell that to the boy and avoiding his gaze was the only way to remain in control of his emotions.

Trunks thought his father was so ashamed he could not face him and gritted his teeth.

-"I tried to beat him"- Trunks said digging his fingers in the soil-"I couldn´t do it"

"Take it easy, it is okay"- Krillin tried to help him, the boy was being too hard on himself and that couldn´t be healthy.-"What happened?"

Trunks remained silent; digging his fingers deeper into the soil, letting the physical pain relieved the emotional turmoil inside.

-"Tell us what happened, Now!"- Vegeta needed to know it, he wanted to boy to be strong enough to admit his defeat and get over it quickly so he could fight again. All that pity was pointless and a sign of weakness.

-"I lost"- Trunks spitted the words-"He is more powerful"

-"Of course he is"- Vegeta laughed-"foolish boy, what made you think that you could take on Cell now that he is complete"

Vegeta was wondering why his son had risked his life in such a foolish attempt.

-"Trunks saved your life, Vegeta!"- Krillin couldn´t take it anymore, that saiyan prince was getting on his nerves, that was too arrogant even coming from him-"And his power level is…"

-"No"- Trunks interrupted him, shaking his head, pleading his friend to stop before his father could hear the rest. He loved his father, he wanted him to feel strong and ready for the next fight, hurting his pride was not an option, Vegeta would not accept that his son had already surpass him with a happy smile, it would be a wound that might prove deadly. Krillin couldn´t understand but that was the way Trunks wanted it to be. Vegeta was not an idiot and noticed what was going on. His face was a mask where no one could read what he was thinking.

Trunks told them all about the tournament; Krillin asked a few questions while Vegeta thought that this plan was just the way Cell had chosen to humiliate him again.

-"But no one can beat Cell, What kind of tournament is this going to be?"- Krillin asked

-"I know, I thought I could beat him, I was certain"- He looked at the floor-"maybe he is unstoppable"

Vegeta listened to the tone of his son´s voice, it was not a good sign, the boy needed some energy.

-"Wait! Of course, when Goku and Gohan end their training, I will go back into the hyperbolic chamber and continue training"- Trunks said.

-"There is no need for you to do that"- Vegeta thought that was a brilliant idea, but he didn´t want the boy to fight Cell again, he had risked his life once and failed, he shouldn´t try his luck again. Besides this was HIS fight and his son should stand aside and watch.

-"I will be the one who goes back in the chamber and I will beat Cell"- Vegeta faced them full of purpose.

Android 16 interrupted them, he wanted to fight too, he needed help and he asked to be taken to someone who could restore his circuits so he could fight Cell. Trunks looked at it with hate, the rage he had acquired after years of being tormented by androids. Vegeta stared not sure what he should decide in this case, but enjoying the sudden burst of his son, the boy looked like a warrior for once.

Krillin was good knowing when to trust people and decided that he knew exactly the person who could fix android 16. He told him so. While Trunks was ready to attack and Vegeta waited to see what happened

-"No, Krillin!"- Shouted Trunks

-"Relax, it is okay"- Krillin said-"He is going to be one of the good guys now"

-"But he is an android"- Trunks couldn´t believe it

-"He is a living being and deserves a second chance"- Krillin calmly replied-"This is not your timeline, Trunks, an android might save the world this time. You know that we need all the help that we can get"

Krillin placed Android 16 huge arm around his shoulder, ready to fly with him.

Vegeta didn´t want to wait around till Goku ended his training but he saw Krillin leaving and he looked at Trunks, the boy was still enraged.

-"He is going to help that android"- Trunks said.

-"Get over it"- Vegeta advised him-"He is taking that thing to Capsule Corp, we should get going"

-"Capsule Corp.? Why would he take that thing to our house?"- Trunks was stunned by the idea

-"Who else could repair that damn thing but your crazy relatives?"- Vegeta said

-"Mother will never accept"- Trunks replied angrily, he was sure about that.

-"Maybe not your future mother but the woman right now loves tinkering with machines. Besides she believes in second chances and nonsense like that. Good to know that eventually she will grow out of it"- Vegeta added

-"That is why she loves you? Because she believes in second chances?"- Trunks asked not realising what he was saying and with whom he was speaking. He was furious and tired and his father was too hard and sharp he wanted some payback. The second he uttered the words he regretted them. This was his father after all, and he had no right to say such a thing.

-"Move, you do not want to leave your mother alone with that thing, don´t you?"- Vegeta left with a growl, how had the boy been bold enough to ask such a thing? He had the same vulgar lack of tact of his mother. But it was true, Bulma believed in giving merciless killers a second chance, she had trusted him from the beginning, since they returned from Namek, she had helped him to grow a soul, even if that soul was a tiny dark speck. She was also the only one that was able to see that speck, well, maybe his son was able too, he seemed fond of him, and …possibly Kakarot sw it too, you can´t never be sure with that clown. Thinking of Kakarot, he didn´t like to wait around while he ended his training, he should go to Kami´s to get his chance at the room again, but at the same time he was not going to let that thing be in Capsule Corp without taking good care that his family was safe. Besides if he was going to wait he could do with a hot shower, some food and maybe some "quality" time with a certain woman.

--------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile at Capsulre Corp.**

Bulma´s mother was singing the tune of an ad to herself while she watered the flowers. Her daisies were the prettiest of the whole town, she loved them so much. The sun was shinning, she felt so happy she didn´t realised there were a couple of men flying towards her garden. Vegeta was the first one to land with his usual inherent grace. He was still fuming after what that woman had told him earlier that morning. Making a prince jealous about nothing was a terrible mistake. He glared at her with absolute coldness and in silence while he crossed his arms on his chest in his trademark posture. Trunks landed a few steps behind his father in a similar style. Elegance definitely ran in their bloodline.

-"Oh!, Hi, Vegeta"- Bulma´s mother was delighted to see him, such a nice young man, a bit quiet but that broodiness made him even more interesting.-"How are you? You are looking good"

She walked closer to the saiyan, who remained motionless and kept ignoring her. Trunks was a bit nervous at seeing his grandmother so young and flirting with his dad. He had vague memories of her, after all, she had died in his timeline some years ago, and back then she wasn´t definitely so…how could he describe his own grandmother in such terms??

-"Nice of you to visit"- she didn´t even notice Vegeta wasn´t answering her, mostly because her attention was now focused on a certain purple haired young man, she had always had something for purple haired men-"I see you have brought a friend too, Oh! You are handsome too"

She was so happy, two handsome men in her garden on the same day, that was a record. Trunks was so surprised he touched his hair, trying to find something to do with his

-"You think so?"- This was the weirdest compliment he had ever received in his life, but a compliment is a compliment and he had inherited something more than elegance from his proud father.

Vegeta thanked Kami he had his back to them, because he had not wanted them to see his smile when the crazy woman started flirting with her own grandson. And this was the family he had chosen to raise his heir… such a shame.

-"Coming through"- Krillin landed carrying the heavy android. Trunks looked at his friend still angry for his action. Android were the enemy, that much he knew.

-"Hi, is Bulma here?"- Krillin ignored Trunks scowl, after all he had experience ignoring Vegeta´s.

-"Hi, Krillin"- the woman said merrily

-"Hi, is she…"- Krillin started again just to be interrupted by Dr. Briefs who arrived on a bike.

-"Hi, Krillin, Bulma just called, she is on her way, she will be here any minute"- the man informed them

-"She is not back from Kami´s place yet?"- Krillin asked

She is always in the wrong place, Vegeta thought. But his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a plane that carried the rest of the warriors and the team. Chi Chi appeared screaming asking for Gohan. Vegeta thanked Kami once again that he had met Bulma and that Kakarot was tied for life to this harpy. At least he had surpassed Kakarot on one thing.

-"We should get your big friend inside"- Bulma´s mother said, when she saw that the android was almost falling flat on his face-"I have some cookies and I can make tea"

-"Thanks"- Trunks was delighted to be home again and cookies and tea sounded delicious, he could still remember the birthday cakes his grams used to prepare for him when he was a little boy.

They all gathered in the living room, next to the big balcony. Dr. Briefs was trying to figure out what was wrong with the android, Vegeta leaned on the wall and watched not very interested as the old man was working. The conversation in the sofas was far more annoying. Trunks was standing close to the others explaining what had happened. Yamcha felt the need to show off when he heard about the tournament and Vegeta sneered. Scarface was a loser and even he knew that. Trunks looked at him in disbelief, the ex-boyfriend of his mother was not famous for his strength but for his romantic adventures. Still his mother loved him as a dear friend and Trunks had learned to care for him through the stories his mother told him.

Bulma´s mother served tea while master roshi told the other his stories about the tournament. Vegeta growled from his corner, he thought it had been to easy for Kakarot to compete in the tournament. The others felt offended. Master Roshi continued his tale ignoring Vegeta. But the tale was too long and in the end, only Dr. Bried was listening to him.

The warriors and Chi Chi were in the balcony watching the sunset. It was a beautiful orange sky. Trunks felt the need to be with the group while Vegeta decided it was best to sit in the rail of the balcony, alone with his thoughts. He was remembering his last night in Capsule Corp. in Bulma´s balcony and the things he had done in the rail with her. He let one of his legs dangle in the air. He wondered why she was taking so long to return. He wanted to talk to her. He looked at the sky impatient.

-"Why is Cell wasting time with this competition?"- Yamcha asked.

-"Cell doesn´t want to rule the world, he wants to destroy it"- answered Trunks next to him. –"Androids are only interested in spreading chaos and fear and Cell is using the tournament to create fear."

-"He is got some nerve"- Krillin said

-"Don´t worry"- added Yamcha-"I will finish that dirtbag for good"

-"Stop deluding yourselves"- Vegeta laughed from his corner, he couldn´t stop himself, Yamcha was getting on his nerves-"Cell will finish everyone of you"

Vegeta hoped that his son will listen and would change his mind, He didn´t want the boy to compete.

-"I am relieved"- Chi Chi thought it was time for her to speak her mind-"If it is a tournament, there will be rules that even Cell must follow. And killing is not allowed"

-"Right, I am in"- Master Roshi said, Oolong couldn´t believe his ears, the old man had gone nuts.

Vegeta preferred to remained silent, it was too much nonsense to reply to all. Besides the warriors were already fighting with the harpy who didn´t want Gohan to fight with them. For once, Vegeta agreed with her, the tournament was not a place for half-saiyan know-it-all sons.

Vegeta growled and walked back inside, it was getting late and he was tired and had dirt all over him. He talked to no one and went directly to his old room. He knew Bulma so he was sure his things were still in there. Trunks followed him to the stairs but stared surprised at the door of what used to be his room. It was the nursery and of course, he had none of his things in there.

-"What were you expecting?"- Vegeta laughed.

-"I need some clothes, well, maybe Grandpa can lend me some of his"- Trunks said

-"Come here"- Vegeta opened the door to his room

-"You have a room of your own?"-Trunks followed his father inside. It was a huge bedroom, with a TV set and few personal items. His father opened the closet and threw him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

-"Of course. Where did you expect me to sleep? Those clothes should do"- Vegeta said-"You can go and have a shower in your mother´s room, I am planning on using mine"

-"Why?"- Trunks asked

-"Why, what?"- Vegeta was losing his patience with the boy

-"Why are you being nice?"- Trunks asked

-"You are far taller and bigger than Bulma´s father, you would look ridiculous on his clothes. You are a saiyan prince, albeit half-saiyan, but a prince cannot look like a clown, ever."- Vegeta lied, he had felt a nice feeling while he was sharing this moment with his son, a feeling the boy had ruined with his questions.-"Now, go, you stink!"

Trunks left the room with a smile on his face. That was the closest he had ever had to quality time with his dad. He entered into his mother´s bedroom; it was just as messy as usual. Some things never change. He felt so relaxed; finally he was in a place where he felt comfortable. This was his home, and he had noticed his father acted as if he felt the same thing for this place.

Yamcha had seen the two saiyan going upstairs and had not liked it. He could understand future Trunks feeling at home here, after this was his house, but Vegeta? He had not accepted the idea that Bulma had chosen that killer and had even had sex with him. Well, at least that had proved to be a useful decision, because now they had a great warrior in Trunks but still…the idea that Vegeta had taken his place in Capsule Corp. and in Bulma´s heart was not a pretty one.

-----------------------------------------------

_I promised a long chapter and this is loooooong, actually these are 2 chapters but as the system has been giving problems I thought it might be good to upload them together...next chap we will have Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks under the same roof, what could happen?, someone gets his hair cut for sure...it started as a 2-3 chaps fic and it is getting longer and longer...hope you still like it!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Waiting at Capsule Corp.**

Dr. Briefs was most interested in android 16, while the others were getting comfortable. It was late and Chi Chi, Oolong and master Roshi were eating all the delicious cakes that Bulma´s mother was placing on the table. Vegeta had already eaten as much as he wanted in solitude in the kitchen, in his usual spot. The woman looked like a stupid doll but had remembered to leave his food there, just as he liked in the past. Trunks grabbed some stuff from the table, he knew it was better not to push his luck with his dad and that he was better off with the others for a while.

Krillin sat on the floor with Chaouzou and turned the TV on; Cell had told them to watch the broadcast for the information about the tournament. Trunks put a big cushion on the floor, close to the TV set as he used to do when he was a child and lived in the upper part of the house instead of the basement. All this was like living his childhood again, the smell of his grandmother´s cakes, the warm living room, but the main difference was that Krillin was sitting behind him, Yamcha was reading a magazine close to him on the sofa and his father was leaning against the window frame not to far away. He was nervous for the fight that was looming over everyone´s head but at the same time he couldn´t remember a time when he had felt happier.

Vegeta, on the other hand was worried and tired of waiting. This was getting irksome, he wanted to fight that android, finish this endless torment and return to his training and his life. Because, for once, he was planning on having a life. Once this was over he would be free, he needed to prove his strength and safe the future and then he would be free of his past fears, no more Freeza, no more androids, no more feeling inferior to Kakarot, he would have a clean slate to start a new life. He wished the crazy people at the table would stop their screaming, he felt tempted to end it himself, but refrained, his son would not like it.

-"Cell, where are you hiding? Show yourself"- he thought watching the TV screen.

Krillin asked Trunks if they have to watch the TV, if that what Cell had told him, and the boy replied that those were his exact words. Vegeta wondered why his son was so close to the TV, that couldn´t be good for his sight, he had to be careful, a saiyan with glasses was not an option, not in his family at least.

Yamcha left the magazine on the sofa, he could not tolerate this situation any longer. He was been treated as a guest by Bulma´s parents, just like Krillin, while Vegeta was treated as family, he knew Cell was too powerful and that he would not have a chance in the fight but if he could at least try, if he proved to be strong enough maybe Bulma would realise that she really loved him and not that killer. Bulma could not be in love with such a monster, it had to be his power, she was attracted to that. He had to prove the Briefs that he could be their champion, so he would recover his place of honour in the household. He got up and walked out of the room.

-"Yamcha! Come back!"- Puar was worried sick

-"Puar, call me if Cell shows up in the telly, I have got some training to do"- he told Puar.

-"Please do not go"- Puar was still worried

-"I have got to, time is running out for all of us"- Yamcha said, wondering if even Puar thought he was not strong enough-"I have to be ready to fight Cell"

-"I will go too"- Krillin decided that it was not a bad idea to do some extra training.-"we need to stay in shape"

-"Yeah, let´s go"- Yamcha said to his friend

-"Well, at least cell has to stick by the rules"- Krillin smiled-"this tournament could be fun".

Trunks knew what his father was thinking, mostly because he was thinking the same but was surprised nevertheless by his father´s harsh words.

-"Go out and play if you want"- Vegeta snarled-"but leave Cell to me, because I do not want anyone getting in my way. Do you understand?"

Vegeta was getting angrier by the minute.

-"That is a lot of talk for someone who was pounded to a pulp by Cell, don´t you think?"- This was the confrontation Yamcha was looking for.

-"What??"- Vegeta got closer to Yamcha, ready to strike-"he tricked me, I am stronger than him, Cell cannot defeat me. I, alone, have the power to beat Cell"

-"And Goku?"- Yamcha knew that this was going to sting

-"Kakarot?"- Vegeta smirked amused-"he doesn´t have a chance"

-"Father"- pleaded Trunks tired of the all-macho competition that was taking place in the living room. It was getting embarrassing-"we cannot think like that, we have to work together this time, Goku and Gohan are important members of the team"

The door of the living room opened to revealed a scared Bulma with her baby on her arms

-"Trunks? Where is Trunks?"- she shouted, she looked around and then headed for the stairs, where Yamcha, Krillin and Vegeta feared what was going to happen, she ran like crazy, running all over them, ignoring their cries of pain and hurt pride.

Trunks understood then what it was to be really embarrassed by one of his parents. His mother was studying him all over with tears on her eyes, while she clutched her baby close to her. He could barely utter a word, he could only stutter.

-"You are ok, Piccolo said you might be injured after your fight with Cell. You are feeling okay, aren´t you?"- Bulma was relieved to see him. The baby started to call Future Trunks attention, waving his little arms at him

-"You look great"- Bulma had just realised how handsome her son was and smiled pleased.

-"I am fine"- Trunks was too shocked by the fact that his mother was so young and that he was looking at himself as a baby.

-"Good, I was really worried about you"- Bulma added

-"I am sorry about that"- Trunks really meant that, he leaned closer to the baby curious to look at this other version of himself. He couldn´t believe that was him. The baby took the chance to grab Trunks´ hair, which was a funny thing but also painful.

-"Hey!, let go!"- Future Trunks shouted at himself.

-"Look at that, Trunks is pulling at Trunks´hair"- Oolong said while the others stared in astonishment.

-"That young man is named Trunks too, that is odd, what a coincidence!"- Bulma´s mother smiled.

Vegeta could not stand the circus any more and walked to his family, with a firm, although tender, hand he grabbed the baby´s hand and freed his future son from himself.

-"Thanks, father"- Trunks said blushing

-"You love doing that"- Bulma explained to future Trunks-"of course you cannot remember that now, but you have pulled my hair thousands of times"

-"Sorry, mom"- Trunks looked angrily at the baby.

-"Well, we are going to train"- Yamcha announces, hoping Bulma would notice him, but she was too interested in her sons to even hear him.

-"Are you okay, Vegeta?" Bulma asked while Yamcha left the room

"of course"- Vegeta was smirking, he had noticed the longing in scarface´s eyes when Bulma had arrived and also how she had looked at him not even once. Good riddance, pest, he thought.

-"It is almost time for my program"- Master Roshi grabbed the remote control. Chi Chi ate some more cake.

-"You could have protected Trunks"- Bulma told Vegeta-"He is your son, you know"

-"He is a warrior"- Vegeta returned to the window frame, he wished he could be alone with the woman, but she was too nervous to listen to him right now.

-"Father was impressive"- Trunks tried to be on his father side-"He almost defeated Cell"

-"Really?"- Bulma had heard all that had happened thanks to Piccolo but decided not to attack the prince right then, she was so happy to see him.

-"Your baby is growing up so fast"- Chi Chi walked towards them-"well, I mean the real baby not the young man from the future. At least now you know that he will end up a nice guy"

Trunks blushed again and Vegeta chuckled, the harpy could be funny now and then.

While Yamcha and Krillin trained in the garden, Cell prepared his broadcast interrupting Master Roshi favourite aerobic program.

-"Cell!"- Vegeta shouted moving closer to the TV set, finally the waiting was over.

------------------------------

_More is on its way, this morning I am home with the flu, so I have time to write, sorry if there many typos or mistakes, I can blame them on the fact that I type while searching for a tissue...that is harder that fighting androids...thanks for the reviews...as you can see this scene is not yet over...there is a new haircut coming soon...just bear with me while I search for more tissues and some candies for my sore throat..._


	22. Chapter 22

**The waiting is over**

Puar called Krillin and Yamcha, while the others stared at the screen, where they could see how Cell was terrorizing people.

-"Show off"- Mustered Vegeta

-"The nerve of him"- thought Bulma.

Cell explained the rules of the tournament, enjoying the irony of the situation. Krillin watched enraged what was happening

-"Curse him"- Trunks couldn´t believe it, Cell was calling all of them cowards. How he dare to do such a thing? He was going to show him who was a coward.

-"The tournament starts in 9 days, good luck"- Cell left the broadcasting station

-"He is serious"- Master Roshi said

-"He will destroy the planet if we do not stop him"- Krillin added

-"That is right, this will be harder than we though"- Yamcha admitted

"We are history"- Puar cried

-"What are we going to do?"- Yamcha was truly frightened-"not one of us can beat Cell, not even Vegeta or Trunks. We need Goku"

Bulma stared at her friends and at her son surprised by their reaction, what was wrong with them? It was not the first time the planet was in danger but they were almost as if they had already lost. She couldn´t understand them, so she turned her gaze to the only warrior she knew that will never admit defeat even after death. Vegeta was thinking more or less the same, he felt ashamed that his son was as useless as the others, and he had been offended by Yamcha´s speech, so he moved away and removed his t-shirt while he was leaving the room.

Bulma walked closer to him. His chest was as full of scars as usual, she looked at his body, and smelled him, he had had a shower recently. Some thing have definitely changed, he was no longer the warrior that came stinking like an ape after the battle.

-"What are doing, Vegeta?"- She asked, not that she was complaining

-"Hear me out, I do not care about the earthlings"- Vegeta lied, he needed to let off some steam but he regretted that it was her the object of his angry speech-"but I promise I will destroy Cell"

He kept walking, Bulma nodded, she had understood his meaning, he was going to do his best to save them but he needed to act as if he was doing this because he wanted not as an heroic gesture. That was okay with her.

-"I will go with you"- Trunks had understood his father as well, and just like his mother, he had turned to the warrior that would never stop trying.

-"Wait!"- Bulma didn´t want to see them go, she had just arrived and she needed to spend some time with her men before they disappear again to train. She knew that she was not going to see them during the next 9 days, except maybe if they were hungry or injured so she decided she had to take her chance and profit from their presence.

-"I could cut your hair before you go, it might get in the way"-she explained her son

-"Thank you"- Trunks smiled at his mother

Vegeta listened to this and stopped walking. He wanted to go to Kami´s place but he started to see why the woman wanted to cut the boy´s hair. Okay, maybe this was the chance he was looking for to be with her alone.

Bulma left the baby with her mother and grabbed a pair of scissors, she went to the nursery where Trunks was already looking at his cradle and a photo of the Briefs.

-"Father is not in this photo"- He said when his mother pointed a chair where he could sit down.

-"He was training very hard back then"- Bulma answered. Vegeta was leaning against the door frame and closed his eyes at her answer.

-"I see"- was all that Trunks said. He knew his father was not a family guy, that was not new, but it still annoyed him.

-"He doesn´t look like a saiyan"- Vegeta said

-"He looks great"- Bulma replied-"I do not care if his hair is not black, he is strong as a saiyan and good-looking as a Brief, hence the perfect combination of genes."

-"I hope he doesn´t like tinkering with machines"- Vegeta continued

-"**HE** is here, you know?, I can listen to you"- Trunks said-"I am not a baby"

-"You fight like one"- Vegeta couldn´t stop himself, Bulma chuckled.

Trunks looked at his parents and realised that they were playing, they felt comfortable and that he was just the excuse they were using to share a few minutes together. For the first time he knew that his father was also in love with his mother. He had been sure of his mother´s affections before but he could see how Vegeta liked being with her. There was still hope, definitely. He smiled.

-"You like how you look now?"- Bulma thought her son was smiling at his own reflection

-"Yes, mom, it looks great"- He said, standing up-"I better get changed, I will meet you downstairs as soon as I can"

Trunks looked at his father while he uttered the last sentence. He wanted to leave his parents alone for a minute.

-"Do not rush"- Vegeta said leaving the doorframe and closing the door behind his son.

Trunks was left alone in the hallway, wondering if he had done the right thing. He went to look up for his combat suit, surely his mother had more in the lab.

-"You want a new haircut too?"- Bulma teased him.

-"You know what I want"- Vegeta´s voice became low and husky. He moved closer to her.

-"And why do you think I will give in to your demands? You have ignored mine for months"- Bulma was not going to surrender easily.

-"There is no time, Bulma, you want it and I surely want it"- He placed a hand on her waist, testing her reaction. She didn´t move.

-"I need you to promise me one thing"- Bulma said

-"I can´t make promises about the future, not now"- Vegeta replied, he could die in the fight with Cell and she would felt betrayed. He couldn´t tolerate it.

-"Take care of him"- She looked into his eyes-"he follows you, he admires you, take care of him"

-"He is my son"- Vegeta touched her cheek, she felt so soft, she smelled so good.-"I am not that kind of monster"

-"You are not a monster anymore, not to me"- She kissed him with the passion she had accumulated in months of waiting, she couldn´t resist it any longer.

Trunks waited patiently in the living room, he knew what was going on upstairs and blushed. The idea of his parents making love was too hard to accept, especially when you have grown up without a father.

Vegeta didn´t want it to end so fast, he wanted to be with her for hours but he had to leave and he needed to be careful, he had promised already he didn´t want any more children, she had barely survived the birth of Trunks, he was nor risking her life again.

He kissed her long and raw. He longed to be with her a little longer. He closed his eyes, trying to regain control and started to get dressed.

-"Get ready"- He said-"we are leaving and you have a baby to take care of."

-"Will I see you before the Cell Games?"- She asked

-"I am not sure, we will be training, we are warriors"- Vegeta´s voice was cold, he looked at her, she nodded, he felt bad for being so harsh with her-"I will take care of the brat, relax, ok?"

Bulma smiled at him. He touched her face and leaned close to her for a last kiss, he closed his eyes in order to feel her and then he was gone.

------------------------------------------

_That is it for today, lots of updates for one single day, you cannot complain...now I have to think what should happen next...reviews make me happy...hope you like it...romance in the nursery...you can´t have enough ot it...jejejjeje_


	23. Chapter 23

**Before the Cell Games**

Vegeta Walked out of Capsule Corp to met his son. Trunks was watching the chaotic situation, people were trying to escape the city. The others were getting ready to board the plane in order to return home. Bulma had left them the ship. Vegeta smirked at them. Trunks ignored his father´s rudeness.

-"Ready to go?"- Trunks asked him

Vegeta didn´t answer or even acknowledged his son presence; he just flew away to Kami´s place followed by Trunks.

-"Good luck, boys"- Bulma looked out of the window, with her baby in her arms. Baby Trunks made a small noise and his mother kissed his forehead.

-"Do not worry, daddy will save the planet, he loves to complain about it too much to let it be destroyed".

Vegeta landed in Kami´s place and ignored the others, Piccolo did exactly the same. Trunks said hi to Dende and decided to sit in the stairs to wait for his turn, after Piccolo and his father. Vegeta and Piccolo were having a verbal duel that was uncomfortable to witness but Trunks refrained from saying anything to his father, not in front of Piccolo. He knew by now that both had been enemies in the past and that, although they were not exactly friends, they were quite similar en many ways and therefore they have learnt to respect each other as warriors. In fact his father accepted that Piccolo´s turn should be the first without making too much noise. Vegeta was angry when he realised he could only stay 23 hours more inside, but Trunks was quite relieved.

Bulma started working on android 16, it was nice to have something to do, it was better than being worried sick about her boys. Working with her father had always relaxed her, so she enjoyed it, knowing that for the next 9 days there was no real danger awaiting her family.

Trunks explained to Goku and Gohan what had happened and all about the tournament, Goku decided to wear again his earthling clothes and Gohan preferred to look like a Namekian, Trunks was surprised, but proud of wearing the same armour as his father, the one that his mother had worked so hard to prepare.

Vegeta was more than enraged because Goku and Gohan were far stronger than him and soon Trunks saw it too. He felt like an idiot for powering up the way he did back in his fight with Cell.

Piccolo entered the hyperbolic chamber and the others waited. It was tiresome to wait another whole day till the Namekian finished his training and Vegeta annoyed the others as much as he could. The sunlight was fading away but there were still ten more hours until the door would open again.

-"I can stand this any longer"- Vegeta shouted and left flying.

-"Father!"- Trunks was wondering whether he should follow him.

-"Leave him some space"- Tien advised-"He will be back for his turn in the chamber, do not worry, at least now we will have some peace around here, what do you think about having something for dinner?"

Trunks nodded still worried by his father. He only hoped he wasn´t going to do anything foolish.

Bulma closed the door of the lab and went outside, next to the GR to have some fresh air. She had focused all her strength in that android but now she was starting to worry.

-"What are you doing, boys?"- She wondered out loud-"Are you okay?"

-"A bit hungry"- a voice answered her, it came from the GR

-"What are you doing here? I thought you two have gone to Kami´s"- Bulma was delighted to see him and entered inside the GR where he was in the middle of a training session.-"Where´s Trunks?"

-"Could you forget the boy for a minute?"-Vegeta snapped at her, she looked hurt and he added-"don´t worry, he is fine, up at Kami´s. I needed some training. All that waiting was getting on my nerves"

-"I am guessing you have seen Goku"- Bulma winked-"and you are back in your _I have to be stronger than goku _mode"

-"Kakarot"- Vegeta punched the battle droid that was trying to attack Bulma.

-"What?"- Bulma moved so he could fight the droids.

-"I have to be stronger than Kakarot"-He corrected her, Bulma smiled. –"Woman, can´t you see I am training?"

-"Okay, I am too tired to argue with you right now so I am heading to my bed, if you feel like saying goodnight before you leave to do more training feel free to do so…."- she winked again and left, moving her hips in a funny but sensual way.

Vegeta tried to ignore the effect her short visit had triggered on his concentration, but he knew already that it was impossible, that is why he left for outer space and why he knew that he could not spend those remaining 8 days near her. But he had needed to pay her a short visit now that the others were somewhere else. It was like going back in time. He left the GR and saw the starry night, there was a light on Bulma´s balcony, he flew over there and saw her getting ready to get in bed with her pink gown. He entered inside the bedroom, she smiled at him.

-"What took you so long?"- She said. Vegeta looked around and found something was missing.

-"Where is the brat?"- He asked

-"In the nursery"- She answered-"He is old enough, he needs to get used to sleep in his own room, besides he snores worst than you"

-"I do not snore"- Vegeta was outraged

-"Ok, then it must be the traditional saiyan breathing pattern at night. I am too tired to fight"- Bulma joked, thinking that both snored like old men.

-"It is better if you are not so …motherly…with the brat, he has to become more of a warrior and less of a weakling"- Vegeta was kind of nervous. He couldn´t believe he was having this conversation.

-"You don´t like the warrior he has become?"- Bulma questioned him-"He seems to be quite strong and just as stubborn as you"

-"He is too…gentle and he"- Vegeta was totally unable to continue, Bulma looked curious-"he admires Kakarot too much, but I guess that is all your fault, apparently you will tell him stories about that low class soldier all day long"

-"Vegeta"- Bulma walked towards him-"I have no idea what my future self did but I am sure that I told him stories about you too, of course I barely know any but…"

Vegeta stared at her, of course, how could she tell their boy his adventures when she had no idea what he had done before meeting her. Besides, Vegeta wasn´t sure that telling his son how he had destroyed entire planets for a sick monster was the best option for a nice bedtime story. His son would have loathed him if he had known the truth.

-"Look, I can tell you one thing, your son is a strong warrior, a super saiyan, a man who has travelled through time to save us all and specially to save you. Maybe he is fond of Goku but he adores you, he admires you, he is killing himself with that mad training of yours to prove you he is worthy so stop this self-pity and grow up"- Bulma said

Vegeta was left speechless, he thanked Kami she wasn´t expecting an answer, because he had no idea what he could say, his pride would not let him say he was happy or touched, that kind of sentiments were too earthling for him. He looked at her eyes and nodded. She grabbed her hand and pulled him towards the bed.

-"How long have you got before you disappear again?"- She asked not even questioning him when he was going to come back, she knew already that he wouldn´t answer, he was not like that.

-"A couple of hours, then I must go"- Vegeta started to undress, slowly, not in a rush, because this time he was going to enjoy it, he had come here only to be with her a little more and he was certainly going to enjoy every second. A long year of solitude was waiting for him up in Kami´s place and he was not ready to leave without a goodnight kiss. Bulma embraced him in her warm, soft arms and whispered his name in his chest.

-------------------------------------

_A short chapter before a time lapse takes place again and takes us to the end of the Cell Games, you know what happened there, they fought a lot, Goku died and Trunks was killed by Cell, Vegeta realised he loved his son, a feeling that he had started to develop before, at least in my fic...and then Gohan saved the day. That will be more or less the point where I will start again...as soon as the flu allows me the opportunity of writing again ...thanks a million for the great reviews, you make me so happy._


	24. Chapter 24

_I am sorry, I made a mistake before when i was uploading this chap...this is the end of the cell saga, just before the great saiyaman...Trunks has been killed and Vegeta´s pride is hurting after Gohan´s victory...I always wondered what happened those years before Gohan started dancing and saving people with that helmet...hope you like it...sorry again by the mistake and R&R if you like it...)_

**Trunks come back to life after being killed by Cell**

Vegeta was exhausted, the bing bang attack had been more than he could handle. He tried to recover his breath while he kept floating on mid-air. Tien rushed to Gohan´s side with the others, Krillin was carrying the female android, poor fool, one might even think he was in love with her. He saw Yamcha helping Gohan and carrying his tired body in his arms, the boy was a mess, Cell had beaten him to a bloody pulp.

-"Gohan, that was amazing"- Krillin said to his best friend´s son.

Tien carried the dead body of Trunks on his shoulder and vegeta flinched in pain that. His boy, his gentle, brave, intelligent and strong boy was nothing but that lifeless corpse because he, Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans hadn´t been strong enough. He had failed completely, he had not fulfilled his destiny, he had not defended his race, his pride, not even his family. The dragon balls would return his life but Vegeta would never be able to forget the image of his dead body on Tien´s shoulder. That was a moment that would plague his nightmares for the rest of his life.

The Z warriors were getting ready to go to Kami´s lookout but Piccolo decided to stay a bit longer. He turned around and looked at Vegeta, who was silently floating on the sky. He was proud of the prince, he had always known that the man was a great strategic warrior, and that his strength was not based on his muscles, even if the prince wasn´t too happy about it.

-"I can lend you a hand Vegeta, well done"- He told the saiyan

-"I do not need your help" was his proud answer. Piccolo smirked, that was what he had expected from the prince. Anything else would have worried him.

-"Mind your own business and be gone"- Vegeta added fierce

-"Indeed"- and Piccolo flew away.

Vegeta was left alone with his sense of failure and defeat, he had never felt so bad, he had no idea what to do next. His son was going to return to life so there was no need for him to be in Kami´s place. Trunks would go back to the future and the Trunks on his timeline was still a happy baby who didn´t need him at all. Kakarot was dead, he would never have the chance to fight him, to prove himself. He couldn´t believe he was dead, that the competition was over and that he had not had his chance to prove that he was the best of all saiyans. He clenched his fists in anger and frustration. The worst was not that but the fact that a child, albeit a half-saiyan, had defeated cell, and prove himself better warrior than the prince of a legendary race of warrior. The offence of it was too high.

-"I will never fight again"- Vegeta muttered and left.

Bulma was waiting in Capsule Corp, her baby had already been sent to sleep and she was worried, pacing her room. She had heard the reports saying that Cell had been defeated but there had to be a mistake or something cause most of the bulletins she had heard on the radio said that a wrestler or something like that had won the fight, a mere earthling and she knew that it was impossible, first of all because cell was much stronger than any earthling but also because her friends had been there and if they were still alive they would have not let any human do the job. Vegeta had to be death if the news were true, the prince would have killed himself if an earthling had defeated cell instead of him. Where were they anyways? She went into the balcony and saw that it was very dark, it was not that late and she knew the dragon balls had been used to summon the dragon. That could only meant that someone had died, well, at least whoever it was, he would return to life soon enough. Nevertheless she praised that it was not Vegeta, no Trunks.

Trunks had decided to go home to rest before he travelled back in time. Yamcha had gone part of the way with him, telling the story of his father´s rage when he died. Trunks was surprised and happy. Imagining his father worried for him, doing something like that, risking his own life, to revenge his death was the best surprise he could have received.

Yamcha said goodbye to the young man and found himself a bit sad, and not only because of Goku´s death. He was going to miss the boy, Trunks was a great warrior but also a nice guy, a part of the team. He was the son of Vegeta but he was much like Bulma. He thought about that for a moment. Trunks could have been his soon if he had been a better boyfriend, but then he knew that was not true. Trunks might be a nice guy but he was much like Vegeta, he was like a better version of the prince, and he knew the better was due to Bulma´s genes. Maybe all that had happened between him and her had been for the best, the world could live without a on-off couple but it was certainly a greater place with that purple-haired boy around. He smiled while he flew home.

Trunks landed on his mother´s balcony, he wasn´t ready to face his grandmother again. Bulma gasped delighter to see him.

-"Trunks!"- She ran to him and embraced him while her son blushed

-"Mother"- He stuttered, it was still weird to get used to her younger self. He straightened-"Has father returned?"

-"No"- Bulma was checking with her hands that the boy was okay, that gap in his armour was annoyingly familiar, she could swear she had seen one before…of course, the hole in Vegeta´s armour when he was killed by Freeza

-"What happened to you?"- Bulma asked-"Have you died?"

-"I am afraid Cell killed me"- Trunks admitted-"but the dragon brought me back to life. Maybe I should go after father"

-"Was he hurt? Did he died?"- Bulma´s heart was racing like crazy.

-"I am not sure, when I died he was okay, but he wasn´t there when I opened my eyes again. Goku died"- Trunks explained his mother-"He refused to return, he had his reasons. But Yamcha said father was okay, well, he told me he attacked cell after my death and that Gohan saved him when cell tried to finish him off"

It was too much information; Bulma leaned on the railing and thought about it for a moment. Goku was dead, that was bad, really bad, poor Chi Chi and Gohan, and also ….Goku….her oldest friend, she couldn´t believe it. Trunks had died too, she couldn´t imagine what Vegeta must have felt, to see the boy dead, poor Vegeta, everybody thought he was emotionless but she knew better. After all, he had come earlier from outer space to see his son. And finally, Gohan saving Vegeta. That was the reason why Vegeta was not around.

-"Your father must be licking his wounds alone, if Gohan saved him, he must be feeling humiliated"- Bulma said

-"Why? Gohan was just trying to help"- Trunks replied

-"You know your father, his pride is all he thinks he has"- Bulma touched her son´s shoulder-"he will be fine, he just needs some time. You look tired, dying is not easy, you should rest"

-"I am planning on returning to the future tomorrow, I told the others, they might come here to say bye, if that is alright with you"- Trunks said

-"Sure, it will be great to see them. Of course, I will miss you, son, but I am sure you should go back to your own timeline, and I still have you as a baby to keep me company"- Bulma faked a smile, she was sad by the idea of him leaving but she knew this day was coming.

-"I wanted to say goodbye to him"- Trunks told his mother a bit ashamed-"I will see you in the future, but he…"

-"He is dead in your time, I know"- Bulma knew what he was trying to say-"I wouldn´t worry, he will be hungry in no time, and he has no money so he will come home soon. There is one thing that you can never doubt in this world and that is that saiyans eat a lot. You are only half-saiyan and your always demanding your bottle of milk, you are just like your father, you even have the same scowl"

Trunks smiled, he liked being compared to the prince, especially now that he was sure his father was not pure evil.

-"Okay, I will sleep a little, please wake me up when he returns"- He asked his mother-"Where should I….?"

-"You can use Vegeta´s room"- Bulma answered. Once her son was gone she went down and grabbed a capsule from her box. The ship appeared in front of her and she got inside with a look of determination on her blue eyes.

-"He will be here even If I have to dragged him, saiyan or not saiyan, he is going to listen to me for once"- Bulma started the ship and tried to imagine where could Vegeta have gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Trunks returns to the future**

Vegeta was staring at the horizon, that terrible day was looming towards its end. It was all over, he felt useless. He had no reason to continue fighting. What for? A kid was the strongest warrior on the universe, he felt so old. It was going to be a long night. He gritted his teeth and shouted his anger. The noise of an engine made him turned around to see who was interrupting his moment of silence and pity.

Bulma had looked everywhere, she was beginning to lose all hope of finding him when he saw his flaming hair. She waved her hand and landed the ship nearby. She jumped out of the ship as soon as she could and she ran to his side.

-"What are you doing out here?"- She asked

-"What is it to you where I am?"- he snapped angrily-"leave me alone, I have no time for you now, nor any patience"

-"We were worried, you moron"- Bulma replied, she could see he was devastated, and obviously injured, he had dried blood all over his destroyed armour. She was there to help him but tenderness was not going to be the key to this hard man. At least not now, maybe later.

-"Leave me alone"- He repeated in a louder tone, when he saw that she was still there, behind him, standing with her arms on her hips, defiant and not scared, he almost smiled. That woman was infuriating, she was as stubborn as….he had never met anyone so stubborn, except, maybe, himself and their son-"Who is WE?"

-"What?"- Bulma wasn´t expecting that question

-"You said WE were worried. Who is WE?"- Vegeta gave in, he knew she was going to win this one.

-"Me and Trunks, of course, your family, have the concept of you having a family has finally entered into that hard cranium of yours?"- Bulma was getting impatient-"Your son apparently died today and all he was worried about was where was his father"

-"He is a weakling"- Vegeta replied-"sentiments are meaningless, he will never become a true warrior until he finds this out. That is why he was killed today"

-"Really?"- Bulma looked at him-"I heard Gohan killed Cell and as far I am aware he is a lovely kid, just like yours; so sentiments might not be a problem in battle."

Vegeta gritted his teeth again remembering his defeat in front of Gohan and how the kid had even saved his life. That was too much to tolerate.

-"Vegeta"- Bulma tried with a soothing voice-"you are bleeding; you need to rest, come home"

-"I am a warrior"- Vegeta shouted.

-"I know, we all know that, you keep repeating it"- She touched his arm-"but you need to rest now, come home with me"

-"I have no home, my planet was destroyed, my ship was destroyed, my objective in life has been destroyed, everything is dead and over for me"- Vegeta felt powerless, he had never felt like this.

-"You have a home here with me, you have fulfilled your destiny, you are a super saiyan and now you have some time to find a new objective, I am sure you will find it soon"- She continued-"Come on, it is getting cold"

Vegeta didn´t neither move nor spoke any other word. Bulma was tired of trying; besides it was getting cold and late and she was tired and she wanted to be near her sons.

-"Look, prince of all saiyans, I have learned one thing from you and that is that you never give up, so this is not the time to start giving up. Move that monkey ass of yours into the ship and stop this self-pity ritual, it is getting embarrassing. Besides, your son is leaving tomorrow and he wants to see you, and I promised him that he will see you, so move it, Vegeta, before I get angry"- Bulma said

Vegeta looked at her with a mixture of anger and admiration, and a deep desire to blast her. But he simply smirked and stood there watching her.

-"We have roasted chicken for dinner"- Bulma tried her last option, if this wasn´t working then she could just fly away and say goodbye to Vegeta.

-"You should have started with that piece of information"- He walked towards the ship-"it would have saved us the annoying part where you were trying to scare me, woman"

-"You can have extra sauce if you call me Bulma"- She winked at him while she prepared the ship

Vegeta growled and looked the other way. Bulma was so happy to have him sitting next to her in the ship that she leaned near him and gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

-"What was that for?"- Vegeta could understand passion but these sudden outbursts were utterly annoying.

They flew over West City where a huge parade was taking place on the streets, thousands of people were shouting and singing.

-"What is going on? Have all the earthlings gone crazy?"- Vegeta wondered

-"They are celebrating that they are still alive and of course they are thanking their hero"- Bulma explained.

-"Kakarot´s house is not in that direction"- Vegeta scowled envious and looked at the crowd with murderous hate.

-"You won´t believe this, all those persons think that an earthling did all the hard work, someone called Mr. Satan, they love him"- Bulma explained to him, she watched from the corner of her eye to see what was going to be his reaction and she almost lost the control of the ship when she saw him smiling.

-"Woman!"- He yelled all pale-"I think I prefer flying on my own"

-"I am sorry, I am a bit tired, that is all"- She lied-"it´s been a long day, all the time worrying about you two and all that"

-"Let´s do this the old-fashioned way"- Vegeta climbed on his seat an opened up the glass door of the ship he extended a hand to Bulma and grabbed her while he was floating.

-"You have to press this button"- Bulma explained. Vegeta pressed the button and the ship became a tiny capsule that Bulma put on his jeans.

-"This is safer than the way you fly"- Vegeta flew them home, to Capsule Corp.

-"Whatever, but my hair gets all fuzzy after flying"- She warned him.-

-"You can get a shower when I am finished"- He replied trying to ignore her body squirming under his; it was hard to concentrate on flying when she was doing that.-"can´t you keep still?"

-"Or what? Would you drop me?"- Bulma joked

-"Do not give me ideas"- Vegeta hold her closer to his chest just in case he felt really tempted

-"No mores ideas? okay, deal; but I was going to suggest we took that shower together, but if you do not want any of my ideas…"-she smiled

-"Woman!"- Vegeta growled, maybe flying home on the ship had been a good idea after all. Concentration was impossible with that woman.

Trunks wake up not knowing where he was, he glanced around and saw a room in what looked like Capsule Corp. Then he remembered he was in his father´s room. Someone, possibly his mother had left him some clothes in a chair near the bed. He blushed, he was not pleased with the idea of his mother sneaking in his room while he was sleeping, but for her he was still a small baby. The clothes were exact copies of his old garments, the ones he had brought from the future. His mother truly had thought it all. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like a real fighter, he felt ready for the challenge. But his stomach felt ready for breakfast.

-"Great, grandmother´s breakfast"- Trunks thought pleased, he was going to miss all this delicious food.

He ran downstairs just like he used to do when he was a careless child and found someone, who was already eating pancakes and syrup in the kitchen. It was his father, dressed in his training pants and an old shirt.

-"Father?"-Trunks asked surprised and happy to see him

-"Why are you looking at me as if I was a ghost?"- Vegeta growled and ate some more pancakes.

-"Sorry"- Trunks chose a chair in front of his father-"I wasn´t expecting you here"

-"I live here"- Vegeta said grabbing some grapes-"and your mother dragged me home last night to make sure you could say goodbye."

-"Really?"- Trunks wanted to hug his mother, but then an idea crossed his mind-"But I was sleeping in your bed, How come you didn´t wake me up?"

-"I slept somewhere else"- Vegeta smirked.

-"Where?"- Trunks asked then he realised where and blushed.

-"Do I really have to explain to you that kind of things?"- Vegeta laughed-"stop being childish and eat some more, you will need energy if you are planning to destroy the androids"

-"Sure, father"- Trunks tried to erase the idea of his parents sharing a bed while he loaded his plate with pancakes-"Can I have syrup?"

-"This is mine, get your own"- Vegeta grabbed the bottle.-"By the way, your mother is looking for you"

-"What for?"- Trunks asked

-"She had a pair of scissors in her hand"- Vegeta answered and loaded his plate with more food. He was still unable to accept the fact that his son had that un-saiyan like hair, it was purple and it grew at an alarming rate. He thanked Kami that Nappa had never met the boy, but, of course, if Nappa had dared to laugh at the boy he would have killed him for it. Not because he was proud of the brat, no, it couldn´t be that, it was because he had royal blood in his veins and nobody could laugh at that.

-"I will come back, father"- Trunks told him-"After I beat the androids, I will come back to tell you, it is been great to know you and…."

-"Do not keep your mother waiting, you do need a haircut, you look like a ballerina not a saiyan with that hair"- Vegeta stood up before his son could say another word. Huma feelings were dangerous and kind of contagious.

Later one the rest of the team came to bid farewell to the future boy, Bulma had cried in her room, while she got dressed, it was hard to admit Goku was dead, and to see her son gone in the same day. She wore a black bracelet and her mother was all dressed up in black, even baby Trunks was wearing something black in the memory of the dear lost friend.

-"Goku, wherever you are, I hope you are okay, I am sure you are"- She smiled and went outside.

Trunks was talking with Yamcha, Krillin and Goha, the people he now considered his best friends. Yamcha was offering some good advice about women to Krillin, while Gohan and Trunks were blushing all the time.

-"You are one to talk about women"- Bulma said behind Yamcha´s back-"sure you have been with lots but it is the quality not the quantity what matters"

Trunks heard a low chuckle coming from the trees, where he knew his father was standing.

-"I am really proud of you, son"- Bulma hold his hand for a minute before going back with her parents.-"Be careful"

-"Thanks, mom"-Trunks smiled at her. He looked at the others and then he glanced towards his father. Vegeta looked at him and moved his right hand to make a small gesture to say goodbye and good luck to his only son. Trunks face was beaming.

-"Dad"-he said before getting in the time machine.

One by one the others left Capsule Corp. and Bulma stayed a little longer in the garden with her baby in her arms.

-"You are going to be a brave fighter and a time traveller"- she told the baby who was falling asleep on her shoulder.

-"The brat needs to sleep"- Vegeta said, he was leaning against the same tree, as if he had not moved from there all afternoon.

-"He is going to make it? You think he will defeat them?"- Bulma asked

-"Sure"- Vegeta was asking himself the same question-"after all he is my son"

-"So he is cocky and arrogant"- Bulma teased him

-"And strong and fearless"- vegeta added while they watched the sunset.


	26. before the action takes place

**Trunks returns with good news and a plan**

It was a peaceful morning in Capsule Corp., at least as peaceful as it could be when the only daugther of the Briefs was woring on her latest idea on a corner of the huge house.

Her mother, oblivious to all the noise was trying to fed little Trunks, who was scowling at his grandmother.

A time travel machine landed on the garden but nobody thought it a strange sight, anything coming from that house was possible, some people even said that they have seen a dragon looming over the garden and had wondered the price of the capsules that contained the dragons...still, it was not strange to see a time travel machine because it had happened before. A young man with purple hair descended from the machine and walked towards the main building.

Future Trunks saw his grandmother, he had wished to find one of his parents first, he loved his grandmother but sometimes she could be a bit scary. She looked up at him and smiled.

-"Goodie, you are the handsome friend of Vegeta"- she said-"nice to see you"

-"Umm, thanks"- Trunks was not so sure if it was a good idea to tell his grandma the truth, anyway she wouldn´t probably believe it-"Is Vegeta here?"

-"I wouldn´t know, he is always coming and going, he doesn´t talke much, you know?"- she aswered.

Trunks looked at the baby, it was still weird to see him, he waved a hand in front of baby Trunks and asked again.

-"And Bulma?"-

-"She is working, you can find here at the end of the hall, on the right, just follow the noise"- she smiled again.-"you look very handsome today."

-"Thanks, I guess"- Trunks walked out of the kitchen as soon as he could, he was starting to get the wrong idea that maybe his grandmother was trying to flirt with him.

So his father was coming and going, seemed like nothing had changed since he left. Of course he had lived a whole year in the future timeline but he had come back just a couple of weeks after Cell´s defeat. His mother was coming out of a room, her hair was a bit longer and she looked tired and worried.

-"Mother!"- Trunks said happily

-"You are back!"- Bulma´s face was beaming-"that means you did destroyed the androids"

-"Yes, of course"- trunks hugged his mother-"I promised father I was coming back to tell you. I destroyed the androids and cell, the future is safe, in fact, we are rebuilding most the cities"

-"That is great, I am so proud of you"- Bulma touched his cheek in an tender gesture

-"I can´t wait to tell father, where is he?"- Trunks asked

-"I have no idea, these days he is all a mystery. He has never been very comunicative but this is getting ridiculous. Goku´s death affected him"- Bulma explained-"not that they were friends, but they were the last full-blooded saiyans, and Goku was his opponent, he feels he has no purpose in life now. He has stopped training"

-"Really?"- Trunks gaped in disbelief, if his father was not fighting the...what was he doing?

-"I am really worried about him"- Bulma confessed-"I am building this for him"

-"What is it?"- Asked Trunks looking inside the room. It was an exact copy of the old gravity room of the space ship but bigger and full of droids and training equipment. Trunks was impressed.

-"It is his own improves GR, inside the house, so he can train and grab something to eat without scaring people that walk by the house"- Bulma said-"I made all the improvements he wanted but he had not even seen it, he says he is not interested"

-"I will try to help"- offered Trunks-"I was planning to go and see Gohan so I will think about it while I am gone."

-"Sure, son, I am sure seeing you will help"- Bulma was very happy to see him-"I will have a shower and see you later then"

Trunks left Capsule Corp worried about his father. The prince of all saiyans wasn´t training? That could only mean trouble, he has to do something, his father was an important person in his life even he was already dead in his timeline. Ok, he had to offer his father a challenge, something that could tempt him to fight again.

---------------

_I know this is a short one, sorry about that, my pc died today, I am mourning it and I have to work from my brother´s, I will update, not so often but I will try to do it once a day...more or less...I do not consider most DBZ movies as canon but I am going to use one in this fic, Bojack Unbound, because it deals with Vegeta´s lack of interest in fighting after Cell Saga...hope you like it...thanks so much for the reviews...if you like the fic please review, it inspires me and right now, in my mourning hours I am needing some nice words...hopefully my PC will come back to life when the nice guys of the technical service decide to summon the dragon to ask for a wish: get my pc back to life...meanwhile, bear with me...thanks_


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor any of DBZ movies, characters, or anything...I do have the manga books but that is a different story...I am not doing a transcript of the film, and I get no money, not even peanuts from doing this, I am happy with some reviews an nothing more_

**Trunks great plan**

Trunks entered the GR with a huge smile on his handsome face, he had the answer to his family problems. Gohan had mentioned the intergalactic tournament that was going to take place in a couple of days. He was surprise to see both his parents inside the GR, she was working a panel and he was looking at her from a distance.

-"Father!"- Trunks exclaimed

-"Your mother said you were here"- Vegeta didn´t even looked at him.

-"Stop the badboy act, Vegeta"- Bulma stood up, grease smeared on her face-"He has been waiting for you to return from Son´s house for an hour since I told him you were here"

Vegeta looked at her angrily.

-"Come on, I knew you were not interested in watching me work so the logical conclusion is that you were waiting for him"- Bulma was not a bit scared.

-"There is going to be a tournament"- Trunks decided this was a great moment to share the news-"with earthling fighters..."

Vegeta growled, that was not a tournament, there was no real challenge in fighting earthlings.

-"And aliens"- Trunks finished the sentence.-"There is a good money prize, Gohan was very excited about it"

-"Your mother is rich, we do not need money"- Vegeta replied, besides the reason to enter a tournament couldn´t be money, they were saiyans they had to fight to prove their strength, that they were worthy, fighting for some coins was despicable, specially if you were already rich.

-"Well, yes, we are rich but you could compete in the tournament, maybe it is fun"- Bulma added-"and we could give that money to Chi Chi, after all she will be needing it with the new baby and all"

-"New baby?"- Trunks asked forgetting for a minute about the tournament

-"I am not interested in that tournament, I bet all the Z warriors will enter, it would be a worthless competition"- Vegeta replied ignoring Bulma´s eyes.-"I told you, woman, I am not fighting, not ever again"

-"But, father, there will be aliens"- Trunks tried again

-"I have seen plenty of weaklings in other planets, believe me, I used to destroy entire races"- Vegeta snapped back, but then he saw his son´s face, he had said too much.

Trunks had some idea of what his father had done in the past, nobody had told him all the truth, after all, Vegeta was already dead in his time and talking bad about dead people was never his mother´s hobby, and his father had not talked to much with him so he had just the notion that in the past his father´s actions had not been always good and heroic, but killing races, destroying planets. He stared at him with wide, sad eyes.

-"Maybe you are afraid of Gohan"- Bulma tried to make Vegeta react

-"Yes, that is probably the reason"- Vegeta snarled angrily-"the prince of all saiyans is never afraid, never!"

And with that he was gone. Trunks looked at his mother and felt rotten.

-"I am sorry mom, I thought that was going to help"- Trunks said

-"Do not worry, we will get to him, his armour is starting to break, I can see it. He is happy to see you even he doesn´t want to show it, but he has been here waiting."- Bulma replied-"About what your father said..."

-"About destroying planets?"- Trunks looked away

-"That was him in the past, I have no idea how much did I tell you in the future, but he has changed a lot"- Bulma explained.

-"He was a killer and now he just is an impossible man"- Trunks clenched his fists.

-"You knew about Freeza, you killed him, so you have to know what that monster did to your father when he was a kid"-Bulma started-"he did horrible things but he had a second chance and he took it, and since then he had changed, he is a different person. I wouldn´t judge him for his past actions but for his good deeds. He is no longer a monster"

-"No, you are right, the important thing is that he is my father, and I am worried about him"- Trunks accepted it-"I wish I could do more.."

-"It is okay, Trunks, he will find his way back, he is a bit lost now."- Bulma smiled-" help here and we should have this room ready for you to start training for that tournament"

-"Great"- Trunks was delighted-"Chi Chi is expecting a baby?"

-"Yes, isn´t it great? Goku would have loved another baby, he was always playing around with Gohan when he was a baby"- Bulma felt a tear running down her cheek.

-"Wow!"- Trunks couldn´t believe it-"in my time Gohan was an only child, just like me...Mom?"

-"You are still an only child, although with your father around, sometimes I wonder how many babies I have to take care of?"- Bulma started to work again on the panel.

The morning of the tournament, Bulma dressed up in yellow, and finished dressing baby Trunks.

-"You are going to win this one, you know it?"- Bulma asked the baby, who was happy to be going outside for a while.

Trunks put on his capsule corp vest over his black t-shirt and he checked his reflection on the mirror of his new room, his mother had thought that he should have a room ready just in case he decided to make a small trip into the past to say hi. Trunks picked up his sword and walked to his father´s room. Vegeta was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

-"Father"- Trunks said-"We are leaving for the tournament, Mon is bringing...me...well, you know, the baby. Aren´t you going to come? Everyone will be there"

-"Last night I said no, I thought I made myself clear"- Vegeta´s voice was colder than an iceberg.

-"Okay, I was wondering if I could leave my sword here, I cannot use it in the tournament and it is a very important sword for me, so I wanted to leave it here with you, to be sure that it is safe"- Trunks added

-"Leave it if you must"- Vegeta didn´t move an eyelid

-"Will you watch the tournament?, it will be broadcasted"- Trunks asked

-"I have better things to do"- Vegeta replied.

-"Well, then, I will see you when we come back. See you, father"- Trunks left with a sad heart.

The moment Trunks left Vegeta stood up and walked to the sword, it was a nice weapon, the sword that had killed Freeza once and for all. He felt so much pride when he tought of his son destroying that monster. He touched the sword and then moved to the cabinet in front of his bed, Bulma had placed a TV set there, possible because she knew that he was going to watch the tournament no matter how much he swore he wouldn´t.

-"Damn woman, she knows me better than I know myself, she is going to be the end of me"- He muttered and then he got really angry-"why didn´t she left some food here as well? Chicken would have been nice."

Krillin heard Chi Chi yelling, she was trying to cheer Gohan, and felt it was not fair, He wanted to win, he needed the check but if Gohan was in the tournament...then he saw Piccolo and his heart sank a bit further.

-"Great, I just need Trunks to make it my day"- Krillin thought and then he saw the purple haired boy smiling-"just great"

Bulma was talking with Chi Chi while the baby was trying to catch some butterflies.

-"How come you let Gohan fight again?"- Bulma asked her

-"He is doing his homework for once and I thought he needed some exercise, after what happened with his father and all"- Chi chi played with baby trunks.

-"I wanted to spend some time with Trunks, well, with the other Trunks, now we are all together, and that is what is important"- Bulma smiled at her baby

-"Why is Vegeta not entering?"- Chi Chi asked

-"Whatever passion he had for fighting is long gone, I have no idea what is wrong with him."- Bulma´s face was angry

-"He hasn´t been the same since Goku died"- Chi Chi said in a low voice-"I can understand that"

-"I am so sorry, Chi Chi, me worrying about Vegeta, and you...how are you?"- Bulma asked

-"I am okay, I am wishing this time it will be a girl, I have always wanted a little girl, so I can dress her in pink."- Chi Chi answered.-"I have a feeling that this one will be a lovely girl"

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for the reviews...hope you like it...Veggie is my man, I am sad he is not feeling 100 but I always liked a scene from this movie and I want to use it in the fic. I agree, Trunks in DBZ was great, both as a kid and as future trunks, GT trunks was a bit soft, Trunks was great when he was a kid with Goten, he was a mini veggie_


	28. Chapter 28

**Vegeta´s dream**

Trunks and Gohan were already in the next round. Krillin wasn´t doing bad and Tien was also winning. Vegeta watched the matches on the TV set without much interest. So far it had been extremelly boring. Goku, on the other hand, was loving the opportunity to watch the fight from the other world.

Yamcha was lying around, he had wanted to win the prize, get the money and buy her new girlfriend a nice necklage, but the moment he saw Trunks and Gohan he lost all hope. He knew he had nothing to do against the half-saiyans. He loved the boys, they were the sons of his two best friends but...damn...he would have loved to win this one.

Bulma looked at Yamcha with a mixture of sadness and a certain relief. Vegeta was not feeling himself but at least he had not decided to look so useless in public.

-"What is wrong with Yamcha?"- Bulma asked-"I wonder what have happened to him"

-"The competition is too tough for him"- Chi Chi asnwered

-"True, nobody can beat Trunks"- Bulma nodded

-"What about Gohan?"- Chi Chi yelled scaring the baby, who could not understand the reason why his mom was fighting with her best friend.

Mr. Satan heard the names Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo and Tien and started to feel chills all over his body. He didn´t want to be there, figthing them would be his end.

Krillin was fighting Piccolo, but the Namekian wasn´t interested in continuing the tournament. Gohan won his match and Trunks enjoyed a fight with Tien. Both warriors wanted to offer a good show and everyone was surprised to see them flying and throwing blasts of energy around. Trunks was so happy he had entered the tournament, fighting with his friends was the best experience of the world. The only thing missing was his father. He would have loved to fight alongside him.

Vegeta was watching the fight and was getting annoyed. It was obvious Trunks could beat that weakling into a pulp in a minute, he was just toying around with him. Trunks was too sentimental, he had warned Bulma thousands of time already, but she kept saying that feelings were bad and whatnot...

-"Give me a break"- Vegeta turned the TV off and rested for a while. He knew Trunks was going to win and the only interesting fight was going to be the final between Gohan and Trunks, so he could have a nap till then. He closed his eyes and started dreaming.

Vegeta knew it had to be a dream the moment he saw himself back in Freeza´s ship. As much as he hated the place, that had been home for years and he knew each corridor and hall as he knew the lines of the palm of his hand. He blinked a couple of times but he was still there.

-"Come on, this is a dream, Vegeta, wake up"- He told himself angrily-"get a grip and wake up"

But he was still there, and he felt a certain curiosity. He walked to the area of the ship where he used to sleep, where his pod used to be, and he saw the same panels, the same cold cell that he used to call his quarters. There was the pod of Radditz, the one for for Nappa, and his but...there was another one, a smaller one. He didn´t remember that one, he looked around but found no clue to what it was.

-"Freeza wants to see you"- He heard a cold raspy voice behind him, he turned around and saw one of the soldiers of Freeza waiting for him. This was officially a nightmare but Vegeta decided to have a little bit of fun while he was trapped in there, after all he knew Freeza was dead so...

-"Sure, show me the way"- He said mockingly.

The rest of the ship was just as he recalled it, every single piece and button and on its proper place. It was like walking through memory lane, although this was a lane he would have blasted into oblivion if possible.

Vegeta couldn´t believe his eyes when he saw Freeza, fully transformed, looking at him from his usual throne.

-"Well, well, the prince has decided to obey me and join us. It was about time"-Freeza´s voice hurted his ears.

-"I wouldn´t be so cocky, taking into account that you are already dead"- Vegeta replied.

-"I am dead? Really? That is a surprise, because the last time I checked I was alive and much more powerful than you, my dear prince. But you can continue with your constant yapping, as usual, I won´t pay attention to it"- Freeza laughed-"I have orders for you and your team"

-"I have a policy of not obeying dead monsters, and besides, I have no team left, Radditz and Nappa are long gone"- Vegeta answered

-"And what about Trunks? Is he dead too?"- Freeza was starting to lose his patience-"Where is that brat? I guess he takes after his father and loves to make me wait."

-"Trunks?"- Vegeta´s blood stop circulating, how could that monster, dream or not dream, knew anything of his son. Trunks was born after Freeza´s death and the monster never knew the identity of the boy that killed him.

-"Yes, Trunks, that good-for-nothing son of yours"- Freeza continued-"I want you to destroy a planet for me. I hope you will be able to. Saiyans are not what they used to be. I wonder what the great king Vegeta would have said about his grandson, a boy with purple hair and no tail...wait, I almost forgot that you have lost your tail too. Such a shame"

-"What is going on? This is a dream, right?"- Vegeta was getting nervous, if this was a dream, it was about time to wake up.

-"Do you feel pain in dreams?"- Freeza threw a small blast towards Vegeta.

-"This is impossible"- Vegeta felt the warm blood in his hands-"You are dead, Trunks killed you"

-"Trunks? An eight year old boy? Do not make me laugh"- Freeza came closer-"you have been delusional since we brought you back but this is ridiculous. Have you lost your memory?"

-"Stop"- Vegeta heard a childish voice that sounded similar to that of his son and turned around to see a young trunks, a small boy with purple hair and a replica of his old saiyan combat suit on.

-"Trunks?"- Vegeta could not believe it.

-"Leave my father alone"- Trunks voice was harsh, cold, no trace of his usual happiness was left there-"I am late, I deserve the punishment"

-"No, Trunks, you do not understand, this is all a dream"- Vegeta told his son. The expression on the boy´s face scared him because he had seen it before, he had seen it in himself some years ago.-"What has happened to you, boy?"

-"Your father has lost its memory"- Freeza laughed-"I bet you will enjoy the journey to the planet I am sending you, maybe you should use that time to explain him who he is and what he owes me"

-"Let´s go father"- Trunks indicated his father the direction where they should exit.

Vegeta sat on the small ship with his son and tried again to wake up but it was impossible.

-"Trunks, this is a dream, I know it, I am at Capsule Corp and you are in a tournament"- Vegeta tried to explain his son.

-"Look, I have no idea what has happened to you, but we have to complete the mission and I advise you to stop with the nonsense. You are a warrior"- Trunks´face was scary. Vegeta knew now why people feared him even when he was a small boy.

-"Why are we doing this? Why are we under the control of Freeza?"- Vegeta surrended, he needed to know, so he could find a solution.

-"You were in that planet with the earthlings, Freeza arrived and killed everyone, but you and ...my mother...apparently, Kakarot was fond of her...and soon enough Freeza found out that you liked her too. After I was born he killed her and now it is just you and me, trying to find Kakarot, so we can avenge our master"-Trunks didn´t even look at his father while he told the story.

-"Your mother is dead?"- Vegeta shuddered at the idea. Bulma was dead, the Earth destroyed, he was a slave again, and worst of all, his only son was just as miserable as he had been all his life.-"You killed Freeza, you came back from the future and killed him"

-"You cannot travel through time, father."- Trunks replied.

-"I am sorry Trunks, I am sorry I have not saved you from this, from becoming me"-Vegeta said.

-"Father, you should not speak like this, sentiments are for the weaks, a true warrior only cares about one thing, and that is strength. You taught me this"- Trunks said.

-"Trunks, stop the mission, you need me, I am going to help you"

The feeling that Trunks was in danger became so strong that Vegeta finally opened his eyes. He felt breathless and glanced at the sword.

-"There is something that is not right here"- He could sense a powerful and strange ki and it was too near to Trunks´s ki for comfort.

Vegeta stood and grabbed the sword. It was time to do something to save his son.

-----------

_I didn´t want to make a transcript of the movie so I decided to add something that explains a bit why Vegeta reacted and saved Trunks in the last minute...besides Trunks with combat suit is just too cute not to include it in the fic...hope you like it..._


	29. goten is born

**Lots of things happened, Bojack was defeated, Goten was born and Bulma changed her haircut!**

The tournament had changed completely, Trunks, Gohan and Krillin were having serious problems with Bojack and his team, they have killed the real alien fighters and have decided to destroy the planet and have some fun turning earthlings into slaves. Yamcha and Tien have decided to help their friends. Trunks had already killed one of his opponents, and had tried to stop Bojack plans with one of the attacks he had learnt from his father but he was being tied up by a powerful attack that was draining his energy. He felt so weak he was no longer a super saiyan and he knew that soon enough he was going to fall to the floor and be defeated. He gritted his teeth in frustration. The other henchman of Bojack threw a spear to Trunks, that was it, that was the end. The boy from the future, closed his eyes for a second and then he felt something familiar, quite "familiar". A sword appeared out of the blue liberating him and sending the spear on a different direction. Trunks grabbed his beloved sword and sheath it on his back as usual, smiling when he heard the metallic click. The roof where the henchmen were standing blew up into pieces and Trunks knew who had done it.

-"Father!"- He called out full of pride.

Vegeta floated in the middle of the debris of the destroyed roof, a cocky smile on his lips.

-"Leave them to me"- He told his son, who nodded in agreement. He was going to teach these dirtbags that they should never try to attack a prince in such a cowardly way, three against one. They were going to pay for that.

Bojack laughed at him. Gohan saw him, while he put Piccolo on a safe place. Having Vegeta on their side was good news, great, he could do with some. He was wishing his own father appeared as wel, but that was impossible, as Goku was dead.

Bojack and Vegeta started to fight, both were incredibly powerful, the buildings were being destroyed, but the destiny of the planet was being fought, so who could care about a few architectonic beauties?. Trunks certainly was paying no attention to bricks and mortar, he was wondering what had happened inside Vegeta.

-"I don´t understand you father, you have withdrawn into the shadows since Goku died, you didn´t want to fight ever again and yet, here you are, defending us"- Trunks said, unable to control his feelings, while he saw how his father was doing his best to defend him. Bojack blasted his father and Trunks decided to help Vegeta, but Bojack henchmen appeared in front of him, smirking in a menacing way.

-"Trunks, stay back"- Vegeta shouted at him. The boy was stupid, he was doing all this effort to save him and there he was, again, getting himself in trouble. He had to knock some sense in that thick head of his. He was so like his mother.

Bojack saw how the prince of saiyans´s concentration was divided between the fight and his son and decided to use that in his advantadge, the fight turned nasty, Vegeta was being punched all over. Trunks couldn´t remain there watching. He saw his father´s body thrown against a wall and decided to get in the middle and save his father for further injuries.

-"Father, let me help"- Trunks pleade with his father in his arms-"You are not strong enough"

Trunks knew his father had not trained for weeks and he was worried. Vegeta was furious, it was an insult to be in his son´s arms, and to be called weak by him!!! He could not tolerate that. It was true that his son was taller than him and possibly stronger, no doubt, due to the fact that he had not trained recently, but to be called weak by his own son was such a disgrace.

-"Don´t make me tell you twice"- Vegeta punched Trunks on the stomach to stop the boy from following him and as a punishment for his previous words.

Trunks saw how his father flew away and how he was enduring so much pain. Bojack was showing no mercy to the prince and Trunks was unable again to obey his father. He flew to his help only to be trapped again in the energy consuming attack of the smaller of the henchmen. Gohan tried to help but had the same problem.

Meanwhile, on the tournament venue, Chi Chi and Bulma were worried for their sons. Bulma had no idea that Vegeta was there, she had seen someone else figthing with the boys but was not sure if it was Piccolo or not.

In the end Gohan saved the day again, with some help from Goku, and some weird help from Mr. Satan. Which made Mr. Satan even more popular than before. Yamcha and Tien offered senzu beans to their friends. Gohan opened his tired eyes and saw the face of his mother, who had arrived just few seconds before, almost crying.

-"Do not worry mom, I am fine"- He told her.

-"My poor Gohan, you have won but look at the crowd, they think it has been Mr. Satan, so they are giving him the money. It is so unfair. You almost got killed and we need the money"- Chi Chi cried

-"Trunks? Trunks?"- Bulma ran with her baby in her arms, she saw her boy helping his father, he was offering Vegeta a senzu beam

-"Mother"- Trunks waved at her-"We are okay"

-"Vegeta? What are you doing here?"- Bulma touched Vegeta´s cheek, he had lots of injuries.

-"Father came to save me"- Trunks explained-"he fought Bojack, we would have lost without him"

-"Really?"- Bulma felt so happy all of a sudden-"You came to save our little boy?"

-"Stop your nonsense, woman"- Vegeta growled-"I was nearby, and heard the noise"

-"Yes, sure"- Bulma winked at her son and walked towards the rest of her friends.

-"Mr. Satan should be ashamed of himself, he is a liar"- Krillin said-"The money should go to Gohan"

-"I will help you Chi Chi, it is the least we can do"- Bulma offered-"Besides, we have more than we need so...don´t worry"

Vegeta looked away, but inside he appreciated Bulma´s nice gesture, she was a kind woman, that was something that made her even more beautiful. Kindness is a rare thing in this universe. He had never seen it till he arrived to this planet. He saw his son, Trunks, talking with Gohan and felt relieved. The boy was safe, and the baby was there, in his mother´s arms, protected, loved and away of any cold-hearted beasts. Maybe he had found his new objective. He was going to make sure that his son could train and become the best warrior in the universe, but not in the way he tried when he was a kid, his son was not going to do it all alone, scared, or angry, no, his son was going to have all the opportunities he never had. He was going to make sure of that.

Vegeta felt Bulma´s presence near him, she was touching his shoulder with tenderness.

-"Are you feeling better?"- She asked him

-"I am feeling great"- He replied-"hungry but great"

-"Let´s go home"- Trunks replied.

Bulma threw a capsule to the floor and the ship appeared, Vegeta saw that Trunks was going to sit in front, next to his mother and stopped the boy.

-"You go in the back, with the baby"- Vegeta ordered him

-"No way"- Trunks looked at his mother

-"Do as I say"- his father pushed him and put the baby on his lap-"and make sure you don´t cry"

-"What?"- Trunsk asked

-"The baby, you moron, make sure the baby doesn´t cry"- Vegeta explained smirking, while he sat next to Bulma. They were going home.

Chi Chi welcomed her friends with a huge smile, she wished Goku had been here too, but this was good enough for her. Bulma had brought all kinds of expensive gifts for them, a new TV set for the Ox King, clothes for the newborn and some cash money for Gohan. She was carrying her little Trunks in her arms. Vegeta followed her but decided to stay a few steps behind with Piccolo. Everyone gathered around the small cot to get a glimpse of the new baby.

-"Is it a girl?"- Bulma asked

-"No, another saiyan crazy warrior, I am afraid"- Chi Chi announce proudly-"he looks just like his father"

-"It is true, it is like looking at Goku"- Krillin smiled, he was so happy too, he was going to take the chance of this reunion to tell the others his own good news.

-"Babies all look alike"- Yamcha had never felt much interest in little children.

-"My son would never look like any of your brats"- Vegeta claimed from behind. He had seen the resemblance too, that was certainly another half-saiyan, he only wished he was going to be a worthy warrior like his father and brother. Kakarot might be dead, but if the kids were strong enough the saiyans will not disappear from the universe. He lowered his gaze and smiled pleased. Piccolo saw it but didn´t comment. He was not a fan of all saiyans but he had to admit that the planet could do with a couple more just in case.

Baby Trunks tried to touch the newborn who started to cry. Bulma moved away from the cot.

-"Trunks!"- She told her son-"You are just like your daddy, you cannot be a good boy when we have company"

Vegeta blushed and left the house, Yamcha and Krillin laughed.

-"Guys, I have great news"- Krillin interrupted the moment-"I want to invite you to my wedding"

-"With 18?"- Gohan shouted-"you do remeber she is an android?"

-"As tactful as usual, Gohan, yes and thanks"- Krillin replied

-"You did use the tips I gave you"- Yamcha said

-"Obviously not, he IS getting married"-Bulma joked-"with your tips, Krillin would have been in an endless relationship for years"

-"Till the woman was able to find someone worthy"- Vegeta muttered in a low voice, Piccolo had to suppress a laugh, after all Yamcha was his friend.

Later that week Bulma arrived home with a new haircut, it was very short and sexy. Her mother looked at her when she entered into the nursery. Grandmother and granfather Briefs were trying to make Trunks smile, the baby was scowling at them from his cot.

-"Hello darling"- Her mother welcomed her.

Bulma saw that Vegeta was in the room as well, a few feet away from the cot, just watching the show. She smiled at him and showed him her haircut. He smirked a devilish grin and she knew he had liked it.

-"How has my big boy been today?"- Bulma got Trunks in her arms, the baby smiled, he was happy to see her-"aren´t you a cutie?"

Vegeta walked out of the room and went to the garden sure that the woman was following him with the kid.

-"So I presume you like my new look"- Bulma got closer to him. She was carrying the baby and pressing her nose to his back

-"You look ridiculous"- Vegeta told her, not believing one word

-"Really? Then I guess you will prefer to sleep in your own room for the next months, till the hair grows again"- She teased him.

-"There is no need for extreme measures"- Vegeta was not going to do such a thing

-"Come on, admit that you find me sexy"- Bulma asked him

-"Sometimes you are so vulgar, you forget the baby is here"- Vegeta said

-"As you are such a great father, there you go"- She placed Trunks on his father´s broad shoulders and moved a few steps behind them to see what happened. Trunks started to scream scared and grabbed with his little fists the rough skin of the face of the his father. Vegeta looked bewildered, he had no idea what he should do, he only wished the brat could stop shouting in his ear.

-"Fine, you look sexy, take him away, now!"- Vegeta shouted desperate

-"Only sexy?"- Bulma decided to enjoy the moment

-"You know I lust for you, take him away now, or do I need to be more vulgar than that?"- Vegeta pleaded

-"That is fine. Still, tonight, you will sleep in your room"- Bulma carried the crying baby inside

-"We´ll see"- Vegeta grinned.

-------

_That was pretty long, I have no idea if I will be able to use this pc tomorrow so I decided to end this part of the fic today just in case...hope you still like it...if so, please review...it is great to hear your opinions...all of them are welcomed...thanks a lot for the reviews and for taking the time to read the story..._


	30. Family guy

**Before Majin Buu...the moment when Vegeta woke up to see that he has settled down and formed a family**

Some years had passed. Krillin was a married man, and a happy father. He missed all the action and his friends and was delighted by the idea of a get together reunion. Bulma was preparing one of her famous parties, it was Trunks birthday, it had been too long since the last time they had all met. He didn´t dare to check again if 18 was ready, she was in one of those days when it was better to leave her alone.

-"I can´t see why we have to go there, it is boring"-18 said from inside the house-"Marron is too young, we should stay here and take care of the baby"

-"Come on, 18, we never go to the parties because of the girl, and she will be fine. I mean, Trunks was just a tiny baby when we fought Cell and Bulma dragged him everywhere"- Krillin replied

-"That explains a lot"- 18 added angrily-"that boy must have bumped his head while his crazy mother put his life in risk. Besides they hate me"

-"Nobody hates you, babe"- Krillin tried his bambi eyes, he really wanted to go.

-"They all look at me as if I had killed them"- 18 continued

-"Actually, you killed them in a different timeline"- Master Roshi commentes, getting too close to her-"but I do not hate you, not at all"

-"Try to touch my breasts again and I will use you as my personal punching bag for a week"- 18 told the old man

-"That is why they hate you"- Master Roshi said, taking the baby outside-"I am ready, I will wait for you outside"

-"I am not going"- 18 said

-"Babe!"- Krillin pleaded-"they are my friends, I miss them"

-"Ok, I will go but if anybody looks me funny at me once we are coming home"- 18 accepted

-"There is no need to get so touchy, most of the people in the party have been cold-hearted killers in the past and now we consider them friends."- Master Roshi added.

Trunks was sitting on the top of Capsule Corp, waiting for his mother to stop looking for him, he was not wearing that pink shirt, birthday or not, he was not going to look like an idiot. Only nerds used that colours, and he was not a geek. He could see his grandmother preparing everything in the garden, it was going to be a great party. He was turning eight years old, he knew he should be happy, he had anything a boy could wish for. His family was officially one of the richest in the world, he lived with his mother, who was a genius and a funny woman and his father, the mighty prince of all saiyans. Both loved him, each in a different way, but he was certain of that. He had all the toys he could want and a huge house to play around. He trained everyday in order to be as strong as his father and he knew how to fly, which was great when you are running away from you earth-bound mother. Still Trunks Briefs missed something, other children. The bad part of being so rich and half-saiyan is that school was not an option. His mother had decided that till he grew up a bit, the best thing was to keep him in the house, he could learn loads with his mother and he could train with his dad. But he wanted to be with other kids his same age.

His best friend was coming today, he loved Goten, he was a bit dumb and a year younger but he was a great friend, they could fight together and Goten was always ready to follow him in any of his plans. Trunks knew Goten lived in a far smaller house and that he had no father, but sometimes he felt some envy, because Goten had an older brother, the coolest of brothers, Gohan.

A sudden noise woke him and he turned around just to see his father scowling at him.

-"You are back!"- Trunks shouted delighted to see his dad. Vegeta sometimes felt the need to train far away, it always annoy Trunks not to know when his dad was going to leave, as he never had the chance to wish him luck. The only good thing was it was always a surprise when he returned, and somehow Trunks had already lost the fear that his father might not return.

-"Your mother is going berserk looking for you"- Vegeta told his son-"What are you doing here?"

-"I needed some space"- Trunks answered, floating next to his father-"I have been thinking, I know what I want this year for my birthday"

-"A bit late, but I will blast all the other presents in the hall in no time"- Vegeta wondered what was going on in his son´s head.

-"I don´t care about those presents"- Trunks lied, inside he was thinking that maybe one or two of those gifts should survive the blast

-"Are you going to tell me what it is so important then?"- Vegeta was curious but was loosing his patience with the boy

-"I want a brother"- Trunks replied with hope in his huge blue eyes.

-"No"- Vegeta´s answer was firm

-"But, dad..."- Trunks knew he had lost the fight but tried nevertheless-"why not? Goten has Gohan"

-"Not again"- Vegeta grabbed the boy and floated towards Bulma´s balcony-"I couldn´t care less about Kakarot´s spawn. I had no brothers and I never complained"

-"Your planet was destroyed"- Trunks added grumbling

-"Enough"- Vegeta landed on the balcony with his son. Before he let go of the kid he made the boy look at him-"Trunks, not a word to your mother of any of this, even better, do not tell her I am here at all"

-"Sure, father"- Trunks replied angrily and went inside to see where was his mother. He couldn´t understand why his father didn´t want any more children.

Vegeta saw him go and leaned against the railing. Being a father was a boring, tiresome task. The boy was impossible. The moment he had learned to speak he had asked for a bother, and he had not stopped since then. Always talking, always following him around like a puppy. No wonder he needed to hide away in the desert now and then. He needed a shower and something to eat, maybe he could manage to be alone for a while before the guests arrived. He had been away for two weeks this time and he needed some minutes to get used to be back. He liked the place, sometimes he found himself thinking of it as home, like this morning when he was flying back and he felt great because he was going home. Such feelings were too scary. He took off his clothes and walked into the shower.

Bulma welcomed everyone with a smile, she was the perfect host. She was worried because Vegeta was not there, as usual, and because Trunks seemed to be extra cranky, probably because it was his birthday and his father was stil training who knows where.

-"Trunks is growing up so fast"- Yamcha told her offering her a drink-"These kids always amaze me, not two days ago it was only us and now look at the next generation. Gohan is almost taller than me."

-"Yes"- Bulma´s mind was somewhere else.

-"Are you okay?"- Yamcha touched her shoulder-"you seem rather sad. Where is Vegeta?"

-"Training, I guess"- Bulma answered and hide her face, she didn´t want to show him how she was feeling-"he might be dead for all I know, it is been two weeks this time"

-"I see"- Yamcha couldn´t prevent himself from thinking that the saiyan was dumb, leaving such a woman alone was the most stupid thing a man could do, he had learnt that lesson the hard way.

Vegeta was dressed as an earthling and properly showered and groomed. He walked down the staircase and saw through a window how Yamcha leaned to say something near Bulma´s ear. He felt his blood boiling. How dare he? That was his woman he was trying to seduce!

-"I am sure there are men that do appreciate a woman like you out there, Vegeta is not the only man in this planet"- Yamcha said, he wasn´t actually flirting, he was just trying to be a good friend. He cared for her and wished she could be happy.

-"mmm"- Vegeta interrupted them

-"Vegeta!"- Bulma said surprised-"we were not expecting you"

-"It is the party of the brat, you said I have to be here or I will regret it all my life"- Vegeta replied

-"Actually I said that you weren´t going to get..."- Bulma added but was interrupted by Vegeta, who was blushing-"ok, I know, you hate it when I am vulgar"

-"I better go to see what Oolong is doing"- Yamcha knew when he was not welcomed.

-"What were you doing with Scarface?"- Vegeta demanded

-"Where were you?"- Bulma asked, her hands on her hips. Vegeta had to focus on the question, she looked sexy, and he had been deprived of her company for two whole weeks. He forgot all about Yamcha and started to wonder when were all these persons going home and if anyone could take Trunks with them, what he had in mind was not suitable for his son´s ears.

-"I told you once, I do not have to tell anybody my whereabouts"- He answered, then he said in a low voice-"I am here, as you told me"

Bulma looked at him and then walked towards the main area of the garden where her son was eating cake with Goten.

-"Trunks, your father is here, he has not forgotten your birthday"- Bulma told him.

Trunk faked he was surprised but even Goten realised he already knew about his father´s return. Bulma smiled and let the boys ran to Vegeta. Having to cope with those two was punishment enough for the prince.

-"Vegeta"- Goten said a bit shy, he had know Trunks´father all his life, and he liked him but the man had always scared him a bit, although not as much as Vegeta scared Gohan.

-"Dad, let me show you the presents"- Trunks said

-"I thought you weren´t interested in presents anymore"- Vegeta said

-"There are some great toys"- Goten offered

-"Toys are for babies"- Trunks and Vegeta replied at the same time. Goten looked at his shoes for a second.

"Vegeta seems happy"- Chi Chi said-"he is not so impossible as before"

-"Sometimes he feels the need to be a badass but most of the time he is nice to have around"- Bulma accepted-"So Gohan is starting high school, amazing, it seems like it was yesterday that he was a baby"

-"Yes, my scholar"- Chi Chi said proud.

-"One of these days he will bring home a girl"- Bulma joked

-"Over my dead body, if he dares to bring one I will crush her with my heel"- Chi Chi said

-"In my case it will be Vegeta who will do all the crushing"- Bulma laughed-"poor Trunks"

That same night Trunks was so excited Bulma was having serious trouble to get him to sleep. Vegeta waited in their room till he could not bare it any longer and yelled from the door.

-"Do as you are told, now!"- Vegeta was not good at talking to children, or anyone else for that matter.

Bulma entered into the bedroom with a funny smirk in her face.

-"It worked, he is probable scared to death under the duvet, but at least he is not trying to fly around the hall for once"- Bulma saw that Vegeta was already naked under the sheets and blushed.-"not much for foreplay, eh?"

Vegeta grinned and extended a hand inviting her to the bed.

-"Can we talk?"- Bulma asked.

-"Do we have to?"- Vegeta´s grin faced, not another one of those boring talks about human customs and things like that.-"What have I done wrong this time? I don´t remember blasting anyone, not even Scarface, and he was asking for it"

-"Were you jealous?"- Bulma smiled

-"NO"- Vegeta´s answer was short and fast

-"Whatever, that is not the point. Trunks feels lonely, he is always hoping Goten and Gohan come to play, he wants to go to school"- Bulma told him

-"No way, my son cannot go and mingle with those weaklings, that would do him no good"- Vegeta said-"besides, think, Bulma, I thought you were considered a genius"

-"I am a genius, jerk"- Bulma got angry, Vegeta liked that, she was more "interested" in him when she was angry.

-"If the brat goes to that school and flies around or punches anyone he would get in trouble"- Vegeta explained

-"I know, it is just that he looks so sad"- Bulma thought for a moment-"I was an only child, I know how he feels, I went searching the dragon balls to get myself a boyfriend"

-"And look what you got yourself for doing that"- Vegeta scoffed at her

-"Yes, first a playboy and then a jerk, just my luck"- Bulma winked at him and got herself under the sheets-"maybe we could solve this with an easier solution"

-"No more babies"- Vegeta felt less "interested" all of a sudden

-"Why not?"- Bulma asked

-"I am not interested in creating a family"- Vegeta lied, he could still remember Bulma´s state when she had given birth to Trunks.

-"Liar"- Bulma replied tickling him-"if that is your real reason then, my dear prince, you are a bit late"

The idea struck him, that was true, he already had a family. Vegeta´s mind went overdrive by the notion. Bulma caressed his abs and he forgot for a moment the problem. A couple of hours later he woke up from a nightmare, as usual. He looked himself on the mirror and washed his face with some cold water.

-"You have a family"- He told himself-"how has this happened?"

-----------------------

_Long chap, because I wanted to get rid of this moment and get into action as soon as possible...I hope there are still some readers who like the fic...if so please review...it is hard to write this on someone else´s computer...well,...ideas are welcomed too...thanks a lot for the reviews...and really, really I hope you like it._


	31. road rage

**Vegeta learns to drive**

Gohan´s life at high school was much more complicated than that of any other teenager, true enough, he had to study, get good grades, try to be popular (not too much) flirt with girls (if he could only stop being blackmailed and tracked down by them) like other boys, but also he had to hide his "super-heroe" identity. He had thought about it, the best option was to ask Bulma for advice. She was a brilliant scientist and his dad´s best friend, surely she could help him. Besides he liked her a lot, she had always been kind and funny and her house was an amazing place.

She welcomed him with open arms, she was interested in the idea and promised to help him.

-"Do you mind if I play with Trunks instead of just waiting here?"- Gohan asked, he was as cute as when he was a small boy.

-"Sure, he will love it"- Bulma agreed-"He must be in the GR with Vegeta"

-"Vegeta? Is he training with Vegeta? He is a bit too young"- Gohan said surprised

-"Yes, that is what I said but you know Vegeta, he said that if Trunks was old enough to walk then he was old enough to train, last time I tried to talk to him he started with the saiyan tradition and yadda, yadda, yadda...so"- Bulma shrug her shoulders-"I think he wants to make sure Trunks is stronger than you"

-"Great"- Gohan faked a smile-"Vegeta, as nice as usual"

Gohan walked through the huge house, he knew the corridors because he had been there since he was a baby, but sometimes it seemed to him that the house was bigger than the last time. How did Vegeta and Trunks were able to find their way around the house was a mistery to him.

-"Hi Gohan"- Doctor Briefs said, he was walking with a mug of coffee on his hand and the cat on his shoulder.-"Bulma says you are in high school now"

-"Yes, I have just started"- Gohan answered.-"Any idea where is the GR?"

-"Let me see, the GR..."- Doctor Briefs thought for a moment, caressing his chin-"I guess yesterday it was down that hall, it should still be there, but maybe I am wrong, you can never know for sure."

-"Gee, thanks, that was a lot of help"- Gohan rubbed the back of his head, just like Goku would have done.

At the end of the hall Gohan saw a small boy with purple hair that was drying the sweat from his face on a towel.

-"Trunks"- He said-"it seems you have had a hard training"

-"Yes, father is training me"- Trunks smiled delighted to see Gohan-"when have you arrived?"

-"Just now"- Gohan stopped when he saw Vegeta coming out of the GR.

The prince was as proud and arrogant as ever, dressed in training gear, and looking as he had not broken a sweat in all day.

-"Hi Vegeta, nice to see you"- Gohan muttered nervous

-"Look at you, you have gone out of shape"- Vegeta looked at the boy disappointed-"you cannot let yourself go soft in peace time".

-"Yes, sir"- Gohan was unable to say anything else.

-"Gohan, should be go to play?"- Trunks ignored his father´s usual rudeness, he was anxious to have some fun, besides he was so used to the behaviour of Vegeta he didn´t notice it as odd.

Gohan tried his new device, Trunks looked excited and asked his mom for a similar toy, it would be great if only he and Gohan could have a costume, Goten would be so angry. But as soon as he saw the costume he changed his mind. Trunks would never wear such a thing, his father would never stop mocking him for looking like a geek.

Gohan went away with his new outfit, while Trunks watched him fly away from the garden

-"Come back soon, come back tomorrow!"- He shouted.

Bulma felt sorry for her son and patted him on the head

-"Come on, Trunks, you must be starving after all that training. Have you had fun with dad today?"- Bulma asked him

-"Sure, he is teaching me the gallick gun"- He told his mother, who flinched when she heard the name of the famous attack the prince used against Goku and her friends.

-"Try not to blast anyone, ok, it is bad enough to have to remind your father all the day, I will hate to have to do the same with you"- Bulma said, talking with saiyans about attacks was a lost cause.

Gohan´s true identity was discovered by a girl called Videl, the daughter of Mr.Satan, and she decided to have some fun with the boy. Gohan was too soft to say no to all her requests, he fooled himself saying it was because she knew her identity and could tell others, but deep down he liked her. She was a nice girl, when she was not pretending to be the toughest person in the world. Gohan went back to Capsule Corp, he needed some extra help from Bulma.

This time the blue-haired heiress was tinkering with a motorbike, Trunks by her side dressed by a huge Capsule Corp t-shirt that looked like it used to belong to Vegeta, it had some areas that had been burned by blasts.

-"So you are entering the next martial arts tournament?"- Bulma asked him-"Why?"

-"There is a girl in my school, Videl, she knows I am the great saiyaman and she has said that if I do not enter she will tell everyone my secret"- Gohan explained

-"You get blackmailed more than a politician, you are so different from your dad and yet sometimes you are just as dumb as Goku, specially when it comes to girls"- Bulma laughed. Trunks was thinking that sometimes Gohan was just a big geek.

-"Videl? I heard that name before"- Bulma left the bike for a moment.

-"Sure, she is the daughter of Mr. Satan, but she is nice, she likes to fight evil, just like me"- Gohan defended her

-"What do you want me to do? You canot wear the helmet?"- Bulma continued, she was not going to offer again her opinion about Mr. Satan, everyone knew it.

Gohan ended up with a pair of sunglasses and a scarf around his head. Trunks tried not to laugh out loud, he looked ridiculous.

-"How do I look?"- Gohan asked him

-"Great"- Trunks lied in a low voice. Gohan was after all his friend.

-"The tournament will be boring, after all, you will win without any challenge"- Bulma commented-"Who could defeat you?"

-"Yours truly"- the deep voice of Vegeta interrupted them. He was wearing his training outfit and had just entered into the room. He had been wandering the house for a while, wondering what were Bulma and Trunks doing when he sensed Gohan´s ki and became even more interested.

-"You are entering the tournament too?"- Bulma asked

-"If Gohan enters I will enter, when we fought Cell he was stronger than me but he has gone all soft while I have done nothing but severe training"- Vegeta smirked pleased

-"True, it is all he does, training, training, training"- Bulma added

-"How cool, dad and Gohan will fight"- Trunks started jumpig between his parents seeking their attention.

-"I will enter too"- another voice joined them, it was Goku.

-"Father!"- Gohan shouted

-"Goku?"- Bulma looked upwards

-"Who is he?"- Trunks had no idea what was going on.

-"I can come back for a whole day, so I will enter the tournament with you guys, can wait to see all of you"- Goku told them

-"This is getting interesting"- Vegeta said

-"What is going on?"- Trunks was too nervous

-"Gohan´s dad is coming to fight, son, even I am happy"- Vegeta told him.

-"I should go to tell the others"-Goha said and then turned to Vegeta-"Maybe you should wear a costume too"

-"What? No way, I am not going to be seen in public dressed like that"- Vegeta said outraged.

-"Tell Krillin about Goku"- Bulma reminded Gohan while he was leaving.

-"So, you are fighting Gohan?"- Trunks ran to his father side-"You will win, of course"

-"Of course"- Bulma smiled at Vegeta, who scowled at her for that.

-"Can I compete too?"- Trunks asked

-"We´ll see"- Bulma answered

-"Dad, can I train with you extra harder?"- Trunks asked his father

-"Spoken like a true saiyan"- Said Vegeta proud-"I will tell you one thing, son, if you enter the tournament and you prove yourself strong enough you can have anything you want"

-"Deal"- Trunks left running, he had to change to his training outfit as soon as possible

-"Sometimes I wonder if the half-human part is just in his hair colour"- Bulma said

-"He has royal blood, you should be proud, other women in my planet would have died to have the honour of being the mother of royal blood"- Vegeta replied

-"Unfortunately those women are space dust now and this woman is worried about her son"- Bulma walked close to Vegeta-"Don´t I get anything from all this?"

-"I do not understand"- Vegeta had no clue what she wanted

-"Two saiyans training can mean only two things: extra cooking and extra repairs of the GR"- Bulma explained-"so I want something for all the extra hard work I will have to do"

-"Fine, ask"- Vegeta hoped she only wanted extra sex or something like that, he had no problem in that.

-"I want you to learn to drive so you can get a driving license"- Bulma said

-"Why would I want to drive? I can fly"- Vegeta was shocked

-"It could be useful, Gohan is right, you cannot always go flying around and although we have the ships, driving could be useful"- Bulma told him-"besides, Goku did pass the exam, and I was wondering if you were able to do the same"

-"Anything that clown has done I can do it in half the time"- Vegeta growled.

-"Fine, I want you driving in a week"- Bulma said

-"I will do it in half that time"- Vegeta offered, he was going to leave when suddenly he realised one thing and turned around-"Where do weaklings go to do that exam?"

A day later a poor woman was shouting her heart out, sitting next to a very angry saiyan prince, who was driving a car at full speed at the same time that was insulting each and every single driver he had met on the highway.

-"I told him that we should have never taken this road on the first day, but he insisted...my, oh, my...he said something about a carrot being able to drive in the highway and that if the carrot could then he was able to do it on his first day...my...I am going to die in here"- the woman muttered terrified. At first she had thought that was her lucky day, she was going to teach how to drive to the richest man in the city, the rumours said he was the husband-to-be of Bulma Briefs, and a handsome man, and when she saw him, she had to agree, he was attractive, the quiet badboy type that make you feel weak on the knees. She thought that Bulma Briefs was the luckiest girl in the world. But then, the nightmare had started. Vegeta had a severe case of road rage.

-"Weakling, move it or I will blast that sorry excuse of a car you have got!"-Vegeta yelled again. The woman squirmed on her seat. Vegeta turned towards her and forced a smile-"How am I doing?"

-"Great, great"- She lied

-"Do you think I need any more lessons or I can get the license soon? You see it is important that I get it soon, Kakarot got his and that blasted woman will pest me forever if I don´t beat Kakarot in this"- Vegeta explained her

-"You want the license, you can have it, in fact, you can have whatever you want, just let me get out"- She pleaded

-"Can I have it?"-Vegeta smiled proud of himself, he must be really good at driving. He knew it, he was a prince, it was just natural that he could do these petty things so easily.

-"Sure, I will sign it, just let´s get back"- She promised.

Bulma was fixing a panel in the GR, Trunks had used his head to break it.

-"If he keeps bumping his head against the equipment he will never get good grades. Well, he has my genes, so he cannot be totally dumb, but this bumping business has to end. I cannot keep mending what he breaks with that hard head of his"- Bulma mumbled, she turned around when she felt a presence in the room and saw the huge and arrogant grin on Vegeta´s face.

-"I have the license, can I ask now what I want?"- He told her

-"I am not going to ask who have you threaten to get it"- Bulma placed her hands on her hips-"what do you want?"

Vegeta closed the GR door and looked at her with a devilish glint in his eyes.

-"You have to guess"- he purred.

-"I bet you feel so proud of yourself"- Bulma laughed

-"What can I say? I am a great driver"- Vegeta leaned near her and kissed her.

-----------------------

_Majin vegeta is approaching but I felt I needed a silly chap before all the angst and drama...in GT Vegeta drives and I wondered when and why he started driving...little he knew he was going to end up in a car with Bra and her shopping bags...poor Veggie...I have not made up my mind about the wedding...were Veggie and Bulma really married? I just can´t see Veggie in a wedding ceremony...still he calls Bulma his wife once...I am not sure...so please let me know what do you think..._


	32. Chapter 32

**The tournament is coming, get ready for some action!**

Bulma was trying on her new red dress, it looked really nice on her, a bit too short maybe, she was not that young anymore, but she thought that she looked hot for her age. Maybe it was due to the great sex she had been getting the last years. She smiled at the mirror remembering what she had experienced last night, it had been passion with capital P, in fact, it has been a bit too passionate for her own good. She had the biggest hickey of history. She put a small scarf around her neck. It looked fashionable, good, because she was probably going to be use it for a while till her skin returned ot its original coloring. Vegeta had biten her and his hands had tried to touch her more tha ever. Bulma thought about it for a moment. Maybe this wasn´t good, not that she was complaining, Vegeta´s lovemaking techniques had improved so much since their first time but this was different. There was something troubling him, something scared him. Now that she was thinking about it, she could remember how he clung to her, how he seemed to try to fuse his body with her, not leaving a single gap between their bodies. Maybe she was overreacting, he was okay, he had changed so much, he seemed at peace, sometimes even relaxed, she had seen him smile and he had even laughed when playing with Trunks. He told her that if she could find a way to get married without a ceremony he was up to it, that had filled her with happiness, and that was all she needed, that was better that any other vow. He needed to get away now and then but he aways came back, he missed them, it was obvious. Vegeta was happy with his life, wasn´t he?

Bulma changed to her usual capsule corp t-shirt and tight jeans and decided it was a good time to have a chat with her prince. But when she walked down the stairs she heard the familiar noise coming from the GR. Her men were training as usual. She sighed, lost battle again, she knew that when Vegeta ends up his training he has only two things in mind: dinner, sex before sleeping enough hours to train early in the morning. She will be prepared tonight, talking might not be the way to know how he was feeling, if he was not okay he will have worst nightmare, she should listen to him while he was sleeping, sometimes, he made more sense asleep. She went to the kitchen and leaned on the counter. She had been tempted to tell the others about the nightmares, maybe that way they would be able to learn to appreciate him a little bit more, but she knew he would hate the idea, and felt betrayed. He had only confided in her and that was sacred.

Vegeta punched the air fast but he kept a watchful eye on his only son. The boy was having a hard time to adapt his little body to the gravity in the room.

-"Don´t push it, Trunks, leave the room"- Vegeta told his son, he wasn´t interested in seeing how the boy got injured, he had promised Bulma that the boy was going to be fine-"150 g´s is too much for you"

-"No way, Goten, called last night, he is entering the tournament, I want to be sure I can win. Gohan is training him"- Trunks was sweating but refused to stop.

-"You think this is a game"- Vegeta was smirking full of pride with his son stubborness and desire to beat Kakarot´s spawn. He knew the boys were not real enemies but their rivalry was something that he approved of. Besides, it was good for them to spend time together, at least they both were half-saiyans. He had grown fond of Goten, after all, he had seen the boy since he was born and the kid had spent so much time at capsule corp.

-"This is hard"- Trunks stopped and tried to concentrat his ki

-"I told you, what are you planning to do?"- Vegeta looked at his son and was surprised to see how his hair turned yellow while he boy became a super saiyan.

-"I think I will turn into a super saiyan"- Trunks laughed happy

-"What?"- Vegeta saw the boy, who was now running like a crazy little animal around the GR.-"When ahd he? This is ridiculous, super saiyans were legendary warriors, how did it get so easy??"

Trunks started jumping while running, it was all so much fun, he loved surprising his dad.

-"Trunks!"- Vegeta´s tone stopped the boy on his tracks-"Can Gohan´s brother turn super saiyan too?"

-"Yes"- was the simple answer

-"Of course, this is a bargain sale on super saiyans"- Vegeta couldn´t believe it, after all the effort and pain it cost him. It was maddening. Suddenly and idea formed in his mind-"Try to hit me"

-"What?"- Trunks was sure he had not heard what his father had just said-"Why would I do that, dad? You are too strong for me"

Vegeta loved his son´s blind devotion and admiration, for the boy he was and had always been the strongest warrior in the universe. Vegeta had admires his father but before he was taken to Freeza´s ship, when he was just five years old, he had already discovered his father was weaker than him. Vegeta shuddered at the memory of those dark years. He preferred to focus on his son face, always eager to learn, to listen to him, to be there with him.

-"Just try to hit me on the face"-Vegeta told him but Trunks didn´t move-"Okay, lets make a deal, if you land a blow on my face I will take you to the park"

-"Really? That would be amazing, dad"- Trunks powered up-"I am ready"

-"Bring everything you have got"- Vegeta told him.

The boy punched as fast as he could, Vegeta found it hard to cope with his strength and velocity, the boy was good. Suddenly a light punch to his jaw made Vegeta lose control and he threw the boy to he other side of the GR.

Vegeta looked at the boy to make sure he was okay. He was certainly alive but his face was getting red from the punch.

-"Ooops"- Vegeta knew he was in for trouble. If the boy cried his mother would come in there and all hell would break loose. The mere idea of her yelling and telling him that training Trunks was over and that he could say hello again to his old single bed for a week was more than he could bare right now.

-"This is not fair, you fought back"- Trunks was on the verge of tears

-"I never said I wouldn´t"-Vegeta tried to control his son, but he saw that Trunks was already starting to cry –"Do not cry, we are going to the park, now!"

-"Great"- Trunks forgot the pain in his poor nose

-"But before, who is stronger, you or kakarot´s spawn?"- Vegeta asked

-"I am a little stronger, but Goten is a year younger than me and he hasn´t learn to fly yet"- Trunks answered.

-"Only a little?"-Vegeta though. He had to do something about it.

Bulma was still in the kitchen when she saw her son running around with his small dark blue jacket, closely followed by Vegeta, dressed with a pair of trousers and a t-shirt.

-"Where are you going? I thought you two were training?"- Bulma asked at the unusual sight of her family out of the GR

-"I punched dad and now we are going to the park"- Trunks answered his mother-"do you want to come too?"

-"Punched?"- Bulma glanced towards Vegeta who was blushing angered by his son

-"He is bluffing"- Vegeta growled-"are you coming or not?"

-"It could be fun to see how you two scare the rest of children and their parents in the park but I have to work on the lab, I am finishing a project"- Bulma said sadly

-"See you, mom"- Trunks flew away.

-"Vegeta, tell him not to fly around, take the car, now you have a license"- Bulma told him.

-"I will take care of the brat"- Vegeta touched her cheek, she looked tired, maybe he was too rough with her last night. He had not wanted to hurt her, but sometimes it was hard not to, she was so weak and fragile. She was definitely not a saiyan woman, although he could not remember how saiyan women look like.

-"What are you thinking?"- Bulma asked looking into his eyes

-"Did I hurt you, last night?"- Vegeta asked, then he realized that his question showed too much concern and he could not tolerate that-"saiyans lovemaking can be too intense for weaklings"

-"Believe me, I know, but you have to admit that I have been a fairly strong mate for you"- She winked-"still, I am covered in bruises, I guess saiyan women were just as stong and savage as their men. Did you ever..."

-"My planet was destroyed when I was five"- Vegeta answered-"no women survived. All my information about saiyan women, and women in general came from Nappa"

-"That explains so much"- Bulma laughed

-"What?"- Vegeta didn´t understand.

-"When you came to live here, when we...our first times together...you were not a very good lover"- Bulma admitted

-"I don´t recall you complaining"- Vegeta was offended, in fact, he could remember her moans of pleasure.

-"Don´t get me wrong, you were good but you were so...basic. Now, you have acquired some skills but back then it lacked some of the magic that you do now"- She tried to explain.

-"That is why training is important, you can always improve"- He kissed her, tasting her mouth, he wished Trunks could go alone to the park, right now he had a better idea of what he could do with his time.

-"Ugh!"- Trunks yelled when he came back, bored of waiting on the garden and saw his parents kissing. It was embarrashing

-"Ok, stop that noise, we are going to the park, move it"- Vegeta said frustrated

-"You kissed mom!"- Trunks could get over it-"I will never kiss a girl"

-"Oh, yes, you will"- Bulma laughed

-"Trust me, son, the female species is such an enigma. When I was your age, girls meant nothing to me too but they get better when they grow up"- Vegeta told Trunks while they walked to the car.

The morning of the tournament came and everyone was nervous and excited. Bulma decided it was the best moment to wear her new red dress, and she found a matching scarf to hide her hickey. She began to search her bag, trying to find the capsule of the big ship, she needed it, as she had promised the others that she was going to pick them for the tournament. She could hear Trunks practising in the garden and suddenly she felt very sad and worried. That feeling have been creeping inside her since she realised Vegeta was becoming desperate at night. There was something wrong but she couldn´t discover what it was. She ended up in the floor, crying her eyes out.

Vegeta entered into the room, he was ready to yell at her for being late but he found her in the floor and crying.

-"Are you hurt?"- He touched her quickly, checking for wounds or injuries, she seemed to be fine.

-"I am ok, it is just...I can´t find the capsule"- She sobbed

-"Silly woman, you left it in the kitchen table last night"- He reminded her-"Is that why you were crying?"

-"No"- Bulma agreed-"I have been worried, I have a strange feeling, like something is threatening us, I can´t explain it"

Vegeta looked at her, could she know about his doubts, his fears? No, that was impossible. He help her to stand up and touched her hair.

-"I am fond of you and the brat, I would never let anything happen to any of you"- He promised

-"I know you have changed"- Bulma said-"I am proud of you for it, you are no longer the soldier that Freeza created, you are your own person now. I love the man you have become"

-"Then stop all that crying, woman, and get ready or we will be late"- Vegeta turned again into the arrogan prince mode-"why do we have to fly with the losers?"

-"They are my friends, be nice"- Bulma wiped her tears and straigthen her dress.

-"Are you going dressed like that?"- Vegeta loved the outfit, but he was sure master roshi was going to love it, he couldn´t stand the old man and the way he was always trying to grab Bulma´s ass

-"Don´t you like it?"- Bulma asked him

-"Leaves nothing to the imagination"- Vegeta growled, his imagination was actually working full-time at that moment.

-"Good, I am meeting everyone and I want to look as drop-dead-gorgeous as I can"- She smiled pleased.-"don´t get jealous, you know I have eyes only for you, my champion"

Bulma started teasing him while they went downstairs to pick the capsule and their child.

Trunks was waiting in the garden, focusing his energy in a ki ball in his hand. His father could prevent himself from admiring the strength of his son.

-"Ready, Trunks?"- Bulma threw the Capsule and the big ship appeared in front of them

-"Can I choose my seat and Goten?"- Trunks ask-"I don´t want to sit with Master roshi or Marron"

-"Why not? Master Roshi cares a lot for you and Marron is a sweet girl"- Bulma opened the door of the ship and let Vegeta entered. The prince said nothing and took his usual seat next to the pilot´s.

-"She is a baby, mom"- Trunks explained his mom-"and Master Roshi gives me the creeps, he is always looking...well, you know"

-"At your mother´s ass"- Vegeta finished the sentence

-"Ugh, dad"- Trunks blushed

-"Ok, ok, chose your seats, we are already too late. Come on Trunks"- Bulma sat at her place as pilot and prepared the ship. She turned her gaze towards Vegeta, he seemed to be thinking in silence, which was not unusual. Still, she needed some reassurance that everything was really okay. She looked again at the ship panels and then she felt his hand, tenderly and lightly brushing the skin on her right knee. She looked at him again. He crossed his arms in his usual stance, he kept looking at the horizon but he flashed a smile, not a smirk, not a grin, but full, warm smile, and it was only for her.

-"Buckle up boys, we are leaving!"- She felt much better now.

-------------------------------------------------

_Loong chap...ok, maybe a bit blue but Bulma lived with him and must have an idea of what was on his mind before becoming Majin Vegeta...besides I still have the blues for my PC so it did had an effect on my writing...hope you like it, thanks for taking the time to read the fic...it started a 3 chap thing and it is getting longer than my wish list for Xmass...if you like it, then you know the drill...please review...feedback is always welcomed..._


	33. Chapter 33

**The tournament...at least some parts...**

Master Roshi had been dreaming with that day, in his dreams he sat between Bulma and 18 and Chi Chi was far away, and tied up, so she could not hurt him. But for some unknown reason his plans had changed dramatically. The ship arrived on time and Bulma waved to them from the pilot seat while Trunks opened the door to let them in. All the time they had been there Bulma had not been near him not even an inch, and she was wearing the most enticing little red thing, but she remained in her seat while that thug of Vegeta and their love child eyed him with something was certainly not affection. So, Master Roshi ended up sitting next to Gohan, who was a lovely boy but, unfortunately, he was a "boy". Master Roshi grumbled.

Vegeta watched the clear blue sky, he was going to prove himself, finally, he had the chance he had missed back then when Kakarto sacrificed himself in a foolish attempt to save the planet. This was going to be his opportunity to regain his pride, his honour, to be in control of his destiny once again. He could nott wait. He clenched his fists but then he remembered Bulma crying. What had happened? Could she really be aware of his feelings? He had done all he could to keep his worried from her but she was so sensitive...he needed to prove himself but he was certainly not interested in hurting her, or the brat for that matter.

Bulma heard the noise of the others chatting and notice that Vegeta was silent, that was his normal behaviour when the others were present, but this time she didn´t like the silence, so she decided to ask a question, hoping to get him interested.

-"So is Goku coming for sure?"- She knew the name Goku was something that always interested him.

-"Yes"- Gohan answered.

-"I have ridden gallactic slugs faster than this vehicle!"- Vegeta noticed what Bulma was trying to do and decided that annoying Bulma was a good way to avoid her from worrying too much.

-"Hush!"- Bulma played along

-"Aren´t you entering the competition?"- Chi Chi was asking

-"No, I am not up to it anymore"- answered Yamcha.

-"I bet my dad won´t recognize you Krillin, with all that hair"- Gohan smiled-"by the way, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten, we should not become super saiyans during the tournament"

-"What for?"- That certainly interested Vegeta

-"That is true, if you turn into super saiyans they will recognize you from the cell games"- Bulma realised

-"Yes, and then you will know what it is been like for me in high school, always hidding my identity"- Gohan added

-"If they recognize you guys, my front garden will be crowded with the TV camera"- Bulma said

-"I do not see the problem, when those journalist arrive I will blast them"- Vegeta see no problem in the situation. He was more than able to protect his family from any annoying earthling.

-"Vegeta!, you promised to behave"- Bulma reminded him

-"Fine, whatever. If we do not turn super saiyans I will still have the upper hand"- Vegeta agreed.

-"Sure, we agree too"- Trunks talk, as usual, for him an Goten. He was always the one who took all the decisions. And if Vegeta had agreed then he had to follow his father´s decisions too.

-"Great, thanks guys"- Gohan was a bit taken aback by Vegeta usual lack of modesty but he knew it was best not to start an argument.

-"That is better, that way I might even have a chance, fighting a super saiyan in like cheating"- Krillin laughed.

-"Pipe down!"- Vegeta was in no mood for the short bald man

-"Sorry"- Krillin said quickly.

The island was just ahead of them, Bulma prepared the ship to land while Gohan was getting ready to go out without being recognised.

The group started to walk around the tournament, there were hundreds of people, hard to find Goku or anyone else for that matter. Vegeta send a warning look to his son, the boy tended to wander off all the time. Trunks nodded in silence understanding what his father had ordered him.

-"I cannot stand crowds"- Bulma said.

Mr. Satan appeared and the crowd went crazy. The Z figthers joked about the weakling, Gohan tried to remained silent, after all, he was in love with Videl and didn´t want to say anything inconvenient. In fact, she was looking for him.

Goku appeared and all his friend ran to met him. Vegeta remained behind with Trunks, the boy had never ever met him and had no idea who was this guy, everyone, even his mother, were so eager to see. Vegeta had to admit that it hurt his pride to see how they loved Kakarot, he could not imagine anyone running to see him if he had died, maybe his son, but who knows?

Trunks was surprised by Goten´s father appearance, he looked just like his best friend, that was weird. Goten was happy to met him but a bit shy too.

-"He doesn´t look all tha tough as you said"- Trunks said-"I bet my father can beat him no sweat"

-"Gohan says dad is the strongest in the universe"-Goten replied, while his father was trying to recover from the shock caused by the news about Krillin and 18´s marriage.

-"My dad is by far stronger"- Trunks continued.

The z warriors went to enter into the tournament, while Piccolo destroyed all the cameras to end the problem of being recognized. In the locker rooms Vegeta put on his usual dark blue combat suit, with the white boots and gloves but without the armour. Bulma had prepared the suit just for the occasion, making him promise that he will try not to destroy this one. He touched the fabric. She was always doing small things for him, and sometimes it was hard to concentrate because she was all around him, even when she was away. He had never met anyone like her, no one had given him so much love and it was ridiculous, he felt like a fool, being there, in the locker rooms, thinking of a woman. His son was cursing under his breath while he got dressed with the outfit his mom had prepared, because he wanted to fight with the adults. He looked magnificent, his small warrior, in dark green and orange. Vegeta had grown used to the purple hair and he could see now how his son was so much like him, the saiyan heritage, and that made him proud.

The preliminaries started, and everyone punched the machine trying to control their powers until it was Vegeta´s turn. He could not stop himself from showing off. He was a prince, there was no reason to hide his strength, people should be afraid of him not the other way around and he could care less if they discovered who he was, blasting journalists was still on his to-do-list. Still, he had promised Bulma to behave so he decided to warn them to stand aside before destroying the machine. He left the spot with a victorious smirk. Thanks Kami the woman was not there, or she would be yelling at him for that.

-"Nice work, Vegeta"- Gohan smiled.

-"You are not surprised? These guys seemed to be a group and all of them can be more powerful than my father, the world champion!!"- Videl said to Gohan, who simply nodded

The machine was broken into small pieces and Gohan and Videl had to wait for the new one but the others decided to go to see the kids fighting. Goku saw Gohan with Videl and was curious to met the famous girl Krillin was talking about. His son had a girlfriend, how cute!

-"She is my friend, Videl"- Gohan introduced her

-"I thought she was your girlfriend"- Krillin tought it was time for some payback, after all Gohan used to make so much fun of him with all the android 18 romance thing.

-"We are going to see Trunks and Goten, see you"- Goku left, closely followed by Vegeta and the others.

Videl was so surprised to find out that Gohan was part of that amazing group.

Before the kids started to figth the tournament showeda video recreation of Cell´s battle, where the z warriors were defeated and Mr. Satan saved the day, while the fake Goku and Vegeta wished they were like him. Goku laughed nervously, Krillin was ashamed but Vegeta was enraged. How dare these weakling make fun of such a dramatic moment. His son was killed in front of his very eyes, and he was unable to protect the boy nor avenge his death. The pain, the shame and the terrible frustration, all came back to him and felt a terrible wave of nausea and hate for these people. They had sacrificed it all for them, for saving their stupid planet and they believed the lies of a man who was a walking lie and a weak one too.

----------------------------------------------------------

Trunks won Goten after a really good fight. Both Goku and Vegeta couldn´t be more proud of their sons. They have proved to be true saiyans warriors. Although the real fight had taken place between Bulma and Chi Chi, with Yamcha as witness and Oolong as poor victim.

Vegeta touched Goku´s shoulder, not being able not to celebrate the fact that his son had won.

-"There will be other tournaments"- he told Goku. Inside Vegeta was dancing the victory dance, proud of his son and delighted for the small victory he had achieved.

Mr Satan had to fight Trunks and the warriors thought that the fight was going to be too short and too boring to be bothered to watch it. Videl couldn´t understand their lack of interest. But Gohan tried his best to distract her attention. Trunks won Mr. Satan with one punch and retired bored. That was not much of a fight. The next step was surviving the journalists. They all crowded around him and Trunks started thinking that his father´s idea of blasting them was not that bad. He might even talk with his mom to let his father do it.

-"Has anyone told you that you are cute?"- a journalist asked him

-"No"- was his answer, in a very Vegeta-like tone

-"I like your name, Trunks Briefs"- another journalist said

Trunks thought for a moment what would they say if he told them that his full name was Prince Trunks of all Saiyans and that he was the heir of a long lost alien empire. But he could imagine the reaction of his mother and the punishment so he remained silent. And he ran away with Goten at the first opportunity. Adults were sometimes so boring. The kids decided they were figthing grown-ups no matter what.

---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Chi Chi and the others were waiting for the real tournament, while Goku and the warriors ate something, well, actually, Goku and Vegeta ate it all and Piccolo, 18 and Krillin watched in awe. Vegeta was so happy they had chicken he could not leave it in the plate while he ate some soup. The food was delicious, so much better than the burnt things that Bulma usually prepared.

Gohan arrived to see his father, who wanted to know how was the last fight.

-"Trunks won Mr. Satan with one punch"- Gohan answered

Vegeta, his mouth full of chicken, smirked and thought: "that is my boy. Good, he had shown that liar who is the strongest. Trunks you have avenged the memory of your older self. Well done, boy"

-"Everyone thinks that he lost the match on purpose"- Gohan added

-"He should won an oscar"- Krillin joked, much to Videl displease and Gohan´s panic.

Videl, just like the others, could not believe how much Saiyans ate.

(Time lapse: the tournament started, the kais told the truth to Goku and the others and Goku, Gohan and Vegeta went to fight Babidi and Dabura. That where we start all over again. Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and the Supreme Kai are trying to destroy Buu before it is too late, while Babidi, prepares his new weapon. What was in Vegeta´s mind then...stay tuned for more DBZ in future chaps...(disclaimer, I own nothings...I wish)

------------------------------------------

_I am sorry for possible Typos or other mistakes, I always have little time to write this down so I hope the mistakes don´t make it hard to read...I know it is sometimes annoying, being there myself...thanks for the feedback, always welcome...Tiliena, I know this fic is getting so long...yesterday i was tempted to leave it, but I feel I would love to get to the end of buu saga (with lots of time lapses, of course) and try to get to Bra...and then leave it. I think the last episode of DBZ was good enough to add anything and honestly I am not too much of a fan of DBGT so I won´t go there...still, all depends...I love Majin Vegeta so I had to get here...By the way, I have my PC back...so today I am so happy! hope to see some reviews to make my day perfect...just joking...no pressure on you, kind readers...thanks for reading and bearing with me so far!_


	34. Chapter 34

**Vegeta´s rage**

Goku was telling them that Babidi had said he had already a new warrior ready, a much stronger weapon to use against them but the Supreme Kai was not so sure, he could not imagine who could that fighter be, when had Babidi the chance to find an ally in such short time. Vegeta was sulking behind them, this could have ended before if it hadn´t been for the boy. In fact he was so angry he decided to give a piece of his mind to Gohan, his way of fighting was pitiful and a disgrace for all saiyans, he felt pity and compassion up to a point that was not only ridiculous but dangerous. This monster they keep mentioning seemed to be extremely powerful and evil and yet Gohan had done nothing to stop them, and if that thing came into the planet and harmed one of his loved ones, Gohan was going to pay for it. Wait, did he just thought about his loved ones? That couldn´t be.

-"You are a disgrace to your saiyan blood, with that pitiful way of fighting, there is no excuse for your performance. Dabura should be dead and yet, here you are are wondering what is to come next when it should already be over"- Vegeta used all his frustration and anger to lash at the boy. He had all this pent-up energy stored inside after 7 years of peace, plagued with nightmares, fears of losing his true self, and at the same time hating what he used to be. He had been waiting for the Fight, him defeating Kakarot, in order to put some order into his life.-"It is not goodness what wins a battle. The mightiest survive and the weak perish. Piccolo and Krillin were turned into stone because they are weaklings. Is that the fate you want for yourself? Your friends are now garden statues"

Gohan was broken by the thought that he might have put the lives of his friends in danger. He lowered his gaze ashamed, he was standing much taller than the stockier prince. Goku watched them in silence, he loved his son but knew that some of the things Vegeta was saying were true, and he prefered to have an angry Gohan in a battle than his usual good and happy self. Still, Gohan was his son and he thought he could help him out of that situation, having an angry saiyan prince in front of you is no picnic, he knew, he had been there and done that before.

-"Gohan would have let one of us fight if he knew what Dabura was going to do"- Goku said

-"That is a excuse, you are just as soft as he is"- Vegeta knew soft warriors were useless, he learnt that the hard way when he was a boy and there are some lessons that nothing, not even a warm and confy home, can make you forget-"I am tired of playing, I am going to end this once and for all. I take control from now on, and for starters I am blowing up this ship and all it contains"

Vegeta powered up his ki and produced a ball of energy that radiated light into his handsome face, contorted with the long-awaited pleasure of some destruction.

-"Wait!"- Goku warn him

-"Vegeta you could do more harm than good, if you blow up the ship you will certainly awake Buu. Vegeta, listen please, you don´t know Buu, he is pure and powerful evil"- the supreme kai told him

Vegeta was struggling to control himself and restrain his hand to throw the energy blast, he wanted to do it, he wanted to see it all burn, to end with all this nonsense and show them who was able to take hard decisions, he was a prince, and he had no obligation to listen to nobody, he had obeyed too many orders so far in his life, he had to bow to his father´s command to be sent to that monster, he had to obey Freeza, he had to fulfill all the stupid requests of Bulma. He was tired of listening. And why did this kai think he was weak and would not be able to defeat Buu???

-"He had murdered millions of innocent people"- The supreme Kai continued

-"Shut up!"- Vegeta could take no more

-"Don´t be a fool, if he awakes, this planet is history. All living things will be exterminated"- the supreme Kai added-"this planet will be a tomb"

-"Enough!"-Vegeta thought about it for a moment, the planet meant nothing to him, it could not be otherwise, this was not his planet and besides he had seen how his homeland disappeared and had continued with his life, but...all living creatures...his family...he didn´t want that to happen but his pride was not going to let him extinguish the ki ball that easily, he could not surrender, even if he knew that the kai was right, he had been right all along. He raised his hand as if he was going to attack the kai, he needed to show them who he really was, at least who he used to be and wished he still was, although, deep down he had his doubts about it all.

-"Listen to me, what happens to this planet is not of my concern. The strongest humans will find a way to survive and the weaklings should perish"- He yelled, he knew his son was among the strongest and that he was never going to let anyone touch Bulma, much less harm her, so what he treasured was safe no matter what could happen.

-"What kind of person are you?"- The supreme Kai asked stunned

Goku got in between them, furious at his friend´s behaviour, he knew Vegeta was having problems dealing with human emotions but this was ridiculous. He grabbed his hand, knowing full well that the prince will not attack. It was all part of his bravado, but Vegeta was not going to hurt anyone, not anymore.

-"Cut it, this has gone far enough"- He ordered Vegeta

-"How dare you??"- Vegeta closed his fist and let his energy ball disappear-"you better let go of me"

-"Put the past behind us and lets move forward"- Goku replied calmly. Vegeta needed to calm down and it worked. Vegeta moved to a side and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

-"Whatever you say, Kakarot"- he growled.

Goku and the supreme Kai started discussing the possibility that Babidi had found a new recruit, that idea was scary but they could not imagine who could it be.

-"Who could be strong enough to defeat us all?"- Goku asked

The supreme Kai considered this for a moment, the perfect warrior that Dabura mentioned could be one of these incredible fighters, he searched inside Goku and Gohan´s souls, they were pure, happy, then he searched inside the third warrior, who kept his back turned while he nursed his hurting pride. What he saw inside the man left him speechless. There a turmoil of emotions that threathen to eat him alive. He was enraged at himself for becoming a softie, for staying in a planet and pretend to be another weakling, he hated it. The supreme Kai saw his whole life in flashes.

The small boy, not older than six years old, tears of rage in his swollen eyes, his body broken, battered and covered in blood, while Zarbon was laughing and kicking him. His mind was full of hatred and a promised barely whispered that he would be strong enough one day to get his revenge and kill Zarbon with his bare hands.

The Oozaru form fighting with Goku and Gohan, how he lost his tail and the pain and humiliation it meant for him to be a tail-less saiyan. He was saved by Goku´s heart and that added shame to insult. He could not tolerate this.

He was flying with the dragonball in Namek, happy, sure of his victory, Zarbon was dead, he had killed, he had done it. And in front of the weaklings, showing them who was the strongest, obtaining the last dragonball. And he grabbed it, not before looking at the woman hidding behind baldy. She was gorgeous, and scared, just his kind of women. His eyes devoured her in a second and then he was gone. He was going to ask for immortality, he was going to rule the world. He sensed Gohan nearby, Kakarot´s brat, a half-breed. He smirked, he should hate him but his existence reminded him that he was not completely alone in the universe. At least there were other saiyans. Only a saiyan could understand and see his full power.

The pain, his whole body was hurting, he had fever, he had been dreaming these terrible nightmares all night long. He woke up startled, his whole body covered in strange white things, his wounds dressed. He turned around and saw her tiny body, she was sleeping on a chair, her head on her arms in the table in front of her. What was she doing there? Was she taking care of him? Why?

Her skin, her scent all over him, her sweetness and passion breaking all the barriers. He was desperate to regain the control but she was moving in a way that drove him mad. He tried to grab her body and show her who was the strong one here but she laughed and kissed him again, all his resolve lost in her breath bathing his earlobe. He could feel every part of his body vibrating under her, she was in command, but he told himself that it was only while he was in bed with a broken leg, things were meant to change as soon as he recovered from his injury. She moaned again and he felt as if his fears and his pain were erased by her voice. She was his saviour.

The cold and silent loneliness of the spaceship, his heart racing, almost breaking his chest. He was going to have a baby, couldn´t this thing be faster?

Trunks dead in the floor, his blood forming a macabre pool around his young body. His boy, his only son, his heir was dead. He had done nothing to protect him, and he knew he could do nothing to avenge him. Trunks, who had shown such a devotion, such a love for him that he had only experienced with Bulma. Because in his mind he could not call them "woman" and "brat", no...those were the lies he told everyone else, inside his mind they were Bulma and Trunks.

Trunks was learning to walk in the garden with his mother and granparents. Vegeta was watching from a window. The baby was strong, stubborn and funny.

-"Now, turn into a super saiyan"- Bulma yelled and the boy tried hard, just like his father, his true pride.

The fear of that moment when he stood in front of the mirror, knowing he had a family and he saw himself for what he was, a killer, a merciless killer that had destroyed entire planets, killing families, creating enemies anywhere he landed. Thousands of beings hated his guts and dreamed of revenge. His heart turning into ice when he thought of his own family, Bulma and Trunks, who were nothing but good and that were in mortal danger just by living with him. The monster created by Freeza was still there, lying there, dormant, waiting for the right moment to come out and destroy again. A monster that could laugh at him for becoming a softie, instead of the powerful warrior his father had expected. There he was, the Prince of all saiyans, controlled by a weakling woman, surpassed by a low-level soldier and his son, living a normal peaceful life, playing in the park with his son. He was a shame for his own race.

The supreme kai knew it then, the new recruit, the powerful weapon was Vegeta´s hate.

------------------------------

_This wasn´t what I had in mind originally for this chap...I wanted majin Vegeta to come out and play,...maybe on the next chap...sorry for the delay...I was busy falling in love and all that...hope you like this chap...and thanks for the wonderful reviews as usual, you have no idea how happy I am when I read one_


	35. Chapter 35

**Majin Vegeta!**

Babidi was enjoying the moment, that saiyan was just what he had wanted, even better. He was powerful, complex, and there was enough evil hidden inside him to be used to control him. He knew that his spell was going to be able to free all that evil and once that happened, the saiyan would be lost to the feeling of power. That was it, that man loved power and respected strength more than anything else in the universe and he could offer him that, he could buy his newly acquired soul with power, and once he had accepted the deal, the saiyan would become the end of the last of his people. It was almost too beautiful to be true.

Vegeta waited, bored, without a clue of what was going to happen to him. He wanted to finish this parade and go back to important matter such as beating Kakarot to a pulp in front of his friends and then maybe he would indulge himself with some victory party.

-"He is a selfish piece of work"- Babidi mentioned and Dabura nodded in agreement-"he is so uptight"

-"Imagine the energy he will unleash"- Dabura added

-"Ok, lets do it"- Babidi placed his hands and started the spell to control Vegeta

The others were waiting, not one of them aware of what had just started. Vegeta felt a terrible pain inside his head, it was like someone shouting at him in a very loud voice. He growled in pain and grabbed his head with both hands while the others gather around trying to help him.

The voice was laughing at him in a very disgusting way.

-"Look at you, come on, look at you"- the voice ordered him.-"And you call yourself a prince? You are a pitiful excuse of a prince. No honour, no respect for the traditions, you have not killed a thing in years. You are worst than Kakarot, you are a traitor to your race and your bloodline"

-"Stop it"- Vegeta ordered the voice inside his head-"show yourself, I am not going to be insulted by a coward, so show yourself"

-" You deserve my insults, you are a joke, training for nothing, living in a house, raising a family, with an alien woman, breeding with her. Such a shame. Your half-breed should be dead, you should have killed him once he was born, or even before, by killing the woman before it was too late. You know the rules, you should have followed them, after all, it was your father who created these rules"

-"Shut up and show your face"- Vegeta could not stand the pain in his head, it felt like it was going to explode.

-"What would your father say if he could see you? Would he proud of a weakling. You have not destroyed the planet, you never made your wish to the dragonballs and you have had years to do it, there is a dragonball radar in your cosy home and you have never tried. You are tail-less, you are lost to your saiyan heritage. You obey a woman, you have not blasted anyone, you have stopped fighting, you even drive a car to please that woman, and the boy, he is a disgrace, and he doesn´t even speak our language."

-"Do not talk of her, leave my family alone"- Vegeta shouted in agony powering up

-"Your family? Where has the killer gone? You are deluding yourself, you are a killer, you have always been one, the best one, you know that. What has happened to you? Are you happier now? I don´t think so, you miss the old days, the old ways, the power"

-"You know nothing!"- his body left the floor-"you don´t know me"

-"I do know you, because I am you"- The voice sounded certainly familiar-"I am that dark part of you that you don´t show to them, to Trunks or to Bulma, except when passion comes and then you let me free"

-"Shut up!"- Vegeta hated that voice

-"Haven´t you notice that I have been growing stronger and stronger each day, that her body is covered in bruises, my bruises"-the voice taunted him-"I am you, more than you will ever know, and I demand you to free me so we can have another taste of glory before our time is done"

-"No!"- Vegeta´s answer was final. He didn´t care if the voice was really his or it was all part of Babidi´s spell, he was not going to play along.

-"Imagine the power, you will be the strongest, you will defeat Kakarot, no more rules, no more limits. You will rule the universe and everyone will have to accept it. You will be able to do whatever you want"-the voice offered him

-"The strongest?"- Veget doubted for a second, but then he thought of her face

-"She loves strong men, that is why she left that good-for-nothing and jumped into your bed, she will love you more...and, besides, if she doesn´t, she will be a fool. What is more alluring than absolute power? You can have anyone you want"-The voice attacked again

-"I want her"- Vegeta replied

-"She will understand ...if she really loves you"- the voice played with his mind

-"What do you mean?"- Vegeta was feeling dizzy

-"She is probably out there flirting with scarface or someone else, with that short dress of hers, she put it on even after you told her you didn´t like it. And that is the woman that you prefer instead of pure power? Is this the kind of lame prince that you have become?"- the voice continued

-"No, I am the prince of all saiyans, I am power already"- vegeta started to play along, he was tired of fighting, he was tired of the doubts.-"I just need to prove it"

-"Then prove it, let me help you, let me give you what you need to become more powerful than ever. Accept your true nature and then, only then, you will become the prince that you were born to be. You will fulfill your destiny and finally, you will ascend. Your father wanted this for you"

-"He wanted me to be stronger than anything else so I wouldn´t need to depend on others"- Vegeta remembered

-"Exactly, no more families, no more half-breeds taking your honours, no more woman´s rules, no more Kakarot, no more shame, just power"- the voice knew it, Babidi had offered Vegeta exactly what he wanted.

-"Deal"- Vegeta said, closing his eyes, he knew what Babidi wanted to do, he was not stupid, and certainly he was no weakling. He was not letting anyone control him, but he could use all that power that Babidi was offering him. He wanted the power, he wanted to feel free but he was not going to take orders from anyone.

His body landed on the floor, he kept on growling, while Goku tried to talk to him. Vegeta felt Babidi´s power travelling through his veins. He knew that some part of him have been unleashed, he could live with that for now, after the fight he would find a way to control that again but right now, the freedom it brought him was exhilarating. He felt like a god. He stood up, powered up as a super saiyan, with a black M on his forehead.

-"He is the new recruit"- The supreme Kai said

-"You mean Vegeta is against us now?"- Goku could not believe it, those were bad news.

Mr. Satan was getting ready to be loved by his fans when suddenly the three fighters and the supreme kai appeared out of the blue in the middle of the stadium. Yamcha and Master Roshi knew there was something weird in them. Master Roshi could see that Vegeta was not acting as his usual arrogant way but that his eyes were colder. Something was terribly wrong with him. Chi Chi was happy to see her son and husband and Bulma was relieved them all but she too sensed something dark creeping from Vegeta.

-"They are back"- Chi Chi shouted happy

-"Vegeta"- Bulma´s voice was full of concern.

-----------------------------------------

_Hope you like it,...yes, I feel a some love-hate for the whole buu saga...Vegeta is both great and terrible in the saga...but that makes him much more interesting in a way. hope you like it...and yes, I fell in love all over again with someone and was very happy yesterday...sorry about that strange moment in my last chap...AND thanks for the reviews...)_


	36. Chapter 36

**Majin Vegeta blasts the audience off their seats**

-"Hey, Babidi sent us back to the martial arts stadium"- Gohan said

-"There goes our prize money"- Chi Chi was complaining (as usual)-"those two never earn a dime and they are always late."

The others were too focused on the fighters to pay much attention to her musings about money and whatnot.

-"Something is seriously wrong here"- master Roshi noticed it

-"Gentlemen, the tournament has already finished, you can come back next year"- the tournament announcer told them. Vegeta was facing them, no expression at all on his face. Inside the battle continued.

"This is your chance to win Kakarot with an audience, to destroy, to rediscover the pleasure it brings to kill and be the one with all the power. You will conquer this planet and do what you want with the survivors. You will be the King!"- the voice was trying to dull the pain he felt inside with promises. Vegeta was sure he had gone crazy. He had never felt so much power, such an amount of energy flowing through his veins and yet, there was just as much pain as energy in his body. What was the origin of that pain? He had no idea but the voice kept him busy enough to have time to find out. Later, he tought, he will search the cause of it later.

-"We are just here for a little exhibition match"- Vegeta told the announcer, who was delighted at the idea of being able to watch some true martial arts for once.

-"Goku! I didn´t see you back there, I am afraid YOU and YOUR friends have arrived a little too late"- the man walked towards Goku with a bright smile on his face.

That was it, the humiliation of it was just too much. Not only that stupid weakling was not afraid of him, the dark prince, but he had only noticed Kakarot moronic face, and he had the cheek to call him, Vegeta, HIS friend, as if that was all he could be called. No honour, no respect, he was just one more of HIS friends, of that bunch of losers. No way. It was about time these earthlings learned to fear him, because he deserved that.

Vegeta´s smirk turned into an angry scowl. Goku noticed the changed.

-"Look out!"- He warned the man

Vegeta powered up throwing the man into the air, where a fast Gohan caught him.

-"That is better"- Vegeta thought laughing. That would show them who should be the center of all attention.

Babidi had watched this and decided it was time to start giving orders to the prince.

-"Vegeta, time for some fun, this is your new master, Babidi, you should start by killing your friends!"- Babidi ordered him.

Vegeta waited, listening to the voice that was ordering him from the inside of his mind. Babidi was telling to kill his friends, which included Bulma and Trunks and that stupid Goten that was always close to his own brat. He clenched his fists. Why would he do that? That was ridiculous.

-"I won´t. My goal is to fight Kakarot, the others are nothing"- Vegeta lied. One thing he had learned in all those years on Freeza´s ship is that if you care for something, you are fond of a thing or a person that can be taken away or destroyed, the best and only way to save your possession is to pretend that you do not care at all.

-"Vegeta, how could you?"- Goku had always believed that inside the prince, behind all that hostile, arrogant, predatory attitude there was a soul fighting to survive. He had seen that during their first battle, Vegeta loved to fight, after all he was a Saiyan, but he had honour as a fighter, he cared about honour. Then, in Namek, when Freeza had killed him, Goku had gained access to his inner fears and desires and had understood Vegeta better, a strong and proud man but also a lost child that was turned into a monster by the circunstances but could be rescued, there was hope, he just needed some help to make it. And that help had appeared in the form of a blue-haired heir with a genius mind and a kind heart. Bulma has been the only one able to demolish one by one his barriers, destroying the old hate and replacing it with a desire to live and love. Goku had been surprised to see Vegeta in the planet, taking care of his son, watching the match. But this,...this was heartbreaking, all the effort, all the hopes, seemed lost now.

Babidi loved his attitude, his strength and decided to use a bit more of magic on him. To give form to that voice inside his head. Vegeta was not completely under his control but he knew how to increase that control and was ready to do it.

-"What do you think you are doing? Standing there, waiting for your turn. I did not raise you to be weak, to wait, to be condescending and to show mercy to your enemies. You were born a prince and you will never be a king until you learn to conquer, you must rediscover your true nature, my son, before it is too late and we all perish in the sands of time"- The voice whispered to him with an insidious tone that sounded familiar.

-"You are not my father, he is dead, besides, he never raised me, I was raised by Freeza"- Vegeta thought. He knew this was Babidi, still the sound of his father´s voice seemed so real.

Bulma had been so shocked by what had happened that half her body was hanging dangerously down the railing, Chi Chi decided to hold her still y placing a soft hand on her back.

-"It seems like Vegeta attacked the others"- Bulma said, she couldn´t believe it, that was impossible. True enough, Vegeta was always bluffing that he was going to blow up the planet, but that was just his usual nonsense, and now, he only said it when his chicken was cold or if there were not enough egg rolls on his plate.

-"No, he just powered up"- Yamcha lied, he saw that Bulma was distressed and he still cared a lot about her, he knew all along that Vegeta was not a guy to keep around but she seemed so happy with him and Trunks loved him, so he had decided to be a good friend and had not said a thing. Bulma didn´t seem to believe him so he added-"but he has been a bit cocky"

-"Vegeta is different somehow"- master Roshi noticed the amount of hate coming from the saiyan, that was strange, he had not been so powerful and evil of late. There was something seriously wrong down there. He braced himself, the fight could turn nasty, specially for Bulma, Goku was her best friend but Vegeta was her...well, he was her man.

Mr Satan had decided to hide away, thinking that Vegeta was going to attack him.

-"Show them who you are, make them kneel before you, build your empire right now, become a king, fulfill your destiny. Show no mercy, show no weakness!"- the voice ordered him.

Vegeta, deliberatley slowly, turned around to face Kakarot. The prince was far smaller in height than Goku but his attitude was enough to make the others cringe in fear. Vegeta pointed a finger at Goku and said:

-"It is time, Kakarot"- An evil smirk on his face. His muscle bulging like never before. He moved his hand, extending the palm, ready to attack. Goku looked surprised.

-"Vegeta! No!"- Goku shouted, there were thousands of people there, not to mention their families and friends. Vegeta misunderstood his yelling with fear for his own life and laughed, forming a ball of ki and blasting it to destroy Goku, who had to act fast and cross his arms in front of him, trying to block the attack.

-"No! No!"- Goku was aware that he could not control such power and he feared what such a blast could do to the stadium. Vegeta merely watched him struggle and smiled. Finally Goku couldn´t stand it any longer and flew over the blast that detroyed part of the stadium. Gohan and the Supreme Kai shouted seeing the pain and deaths Vegeta had caused. The destruction was evident and devastating. Everyone seemed stunned but Vegeta, who was smiling.

-"Vegeta"- was all that Yamcha was able to say, not one of them looked at Bulma, knowing too well what her face would be like. She was paler than ever, unable to breath. She tried with all her might to make eye contact with Vegeta. There had to be a mistake, if she could look into his eyes maybe she could understand or make him understand...or...she was too broken by what had happened to speak.

-"Well done, my son"- the voice said to Vegeta-"that is more like you"

-"Killing weaklings has no honour"- vegeta argued but deepn down he was not worried, Bulma would find the dragonballs and that would be it. Besides those were mere humans, the planet could do without some. The fight that he was trying to start was by far more important. He had to show who was the strongest, his woman would deal with anything else after the fight.

His woman was kneeling on the floor, her hands gripping the railing, scared that if she was not grasping something she might fall. Her whole body trembling, he eyes on the verge of tears. That was not the same man that had kissed her on the cheek when nobody was looking when they arrived and she was storing the capsule with the ship. That was not the same man that had spend half of the evening training in the GR with his son, teaching him with an incredible patient how to block an attack. That was certainly not the same man that had kissed her with tenderness that same morning after they made love one last time before getting ready for the tournament.

-"Vegeta! How could he?"- she asked herself, dizzy by the grief.

Vegeta stood down there, refusing to look up. He knew she was up there and he was also sure that if he saw her, if he looked into her eyes, his resolve would falter, and right now it was too late to go back. He had to fight and win and then he would talk with her, but not now, she could not be a weakness, not again.

-"This is too awful!, there has to be a mistake"- inside she kept telling her that this was not her Vegeta, but she knew him, she could sense him, that man down there was the same she had been sharing her bed with for years. The killer she thought she had conquered had returned. It was just too much. Bulma fainted in Chi Chi´s arms, while Yamcha saw her and clenched his fists in rage.

Goku landed and faced Vegeta.

-"Shame on you, the Vegeta I know would have never done this"- Goku told him - "There was no honour in that."

Vegeta smirked pleased to see Kakarot angry, he was lost to his victory, his true voice was becoming less and less strong and he could do nothing but follow the flow.

-"I know that look he has got in his eyes all too well"- Android 18 said, knowing that things were not going to be easy.

Bulma had recovered her senses and Yamcha help her to get up from the floor, her mind racing, she got closer to the railing once again.

-"He can be doing this, not now"- She said, not after years of living in this planet, of learning to control his temper...not after all he had done, all the sacrifices and efforts she had loved and he had done for her. That was not possible.

Goten and Trunks were flying, Trunks was scaring Goten, as usual, because it was funny and easy to do. His mind wondering what the fight between his dad and Buu could be like, unaware of the turmoil in his parents life.

-"Calm down, Goten, Gohan and my dad are really strong"- Trunks told his best friend-"and they say that your dad is okay too"

-"He is!!!"- Goten shouted

Meanwhile Mr. Satan had found some courage and had tried to scare Vegeta, making him laugh in a way he hadn´t for a while. Bulma´s blood ran cold, she did recognised that sound, it was the same disgusting laughter she heard when they returned from Namek, a sound that was full of bad memories and that she had hoped she would never listen to again.

-"Well, you two seem to have unresolved business, I say you two fight for an exhausting amount of time and then I will take care of the winner"- Mr. Satan offered

-"Quiet!"- Vegeta was already tired of the clown. Mr. Satan recoiled in terror. Vegeta´s eyes were fixed on Goku-"Shall we commence?"

-"This isn´t the time Vegeta"-Goku replied. He was trying to find a weak spot through which he could recover the old prince and get rid of this new monster. He knew there must be something he could do to stop this madness.

-"You will fight with me Kakarot"- Vegeta´s order sounded almost as an anguished plea. Vegeta searched his new black soul for answers and then he found it. Kakarot loved the weaklings, he would be enraged by their deaths. That could be it.-"Unless you want to pile up more dead bodies on your conscience"

That certainly call his attention back to the question in hand.

-"Vegeta, I know for sure you won´t"- Goku knew this man, so he decided to play with him-"how sad, I never thought you were weak enough to be controlled"

Gohan could not believe it, what was his father doing?

-"Answer me, Vegeta, did you let yourself be a slave?"- Goku knew that the word "slave" could bring the prince back, he had hated so much to be one of Freeza´s slaves, that memory had to work, it had to do the trick, pride and hate for being controlled, that had to be the key.

Vegeta merely smirked and extended one hand, placing the palm in a way, ready to blast his energy again. The prince searched the stadium. He knew he was not able to locate Bulma´s ki because she was a weak woman and no warrior but he knew her. In a moment like this she would be surrounded by her friends, specially by that useless dung heap of ex-boyfriend, that was surely not going to miss such an opportunity to gain point with her. He traced his ki, there...there he was, dear, old Scarface was standing next to that old master of Kakarot. Therefore, Bulma had to be close to them. He calculated the distance and the effect of his blast. If Bulma was there, the harpy had to be there too, and Kakarot and his brat loved her, for some unknown reason. If he blasted that area, leaving them safe but scared, that would trigger Kakarot´s wrath, and Bulma would be okay after a few minutes. He focused, he could not miss an inch or she would be dead and then...Vegeta warned the voice: if she died, if he killed her, then the fight and the rest of the planet could be damned, he would not care anymore, if she died, Buu could eat the planet piece by piece for all that he cared. That would be it.

Goku saw what he was planning to do, he could sense his friends too and knew that the blast could kill them. What was going on in Vegeta´s head? Bulma was there too? Was he ready to kill her? Goku doubted and feared it at the same time, if he could kill her then the old Vegeta was gone and he would be forced to kill this new dark version.

The blast destroyed the wall and Yamcha kneel covering Bulma´s body with his own. Puar shouted and Master Roshi threw his old body to the floor. It had been a close shoot. One inch right and they would have been dead.

Vegeta didn´t even look at them, he could still feel Yamcha, therefore, she was alive. And now he had Goku where he wanted him. The fight was about to begin.

---------------------------------

_Long chap, xmass festivities take a lot of time to prepare so I might not update as often but I wil try to make longer chaps and finish the fic as soon as I can...hope there is still someone out there reading this...if so, hey, reviews are a nice way to say merry xmas and all that ...Jjejejej...ok, then, my poor Veggie is out there confused and with an ugly M on her forehead...dear, dear Veggie...you have made a mess of this..._


End file.
